


Youth

by yutoe



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, It Gets Better, M/M, Smut, Weed (sometimes), they are all dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutoe/pseuds/yutoe
Summary: Wonwoo thinks everyone is stupid but mostly Mingyu





	1. Storms

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys so this was supposed to be a oneshot but a lot of people asked for a second part and now it's chaptered ^ㅇ^ I truly hope you enjoy and don't be shy to leave comments!

The never ending anger is something Mingyu felt present in his gut day to day, from when he would wake up and decide if he would skip school to when he would come home and try to drown out his life with music.

Nothing seemed to work.

He tried therapy, tried the pills that numbed him and made him crave the anger. He tried. Now, he is used to the pain in his chest, the uncomfortable-comfortable is what he likes to call it. It's stupid.

Needless to say his school attendance was shit, fucking shit.

The idea of spending days at school just to be taught the same bullshit he could learn in a book made no sense. He wouldn't stand for it.

Mingyu's sadness didn't stem from something traumatic as a kid, neither did his anger. The two sides of Kim Mingyu were fire and ice, the hot, burning passion he puts into boxing at a gym to take out his sadness and his cold, the nights he just sits on the roof and wishes the wind would take him away.

He never experienced a middle. He didn't know there could be happiness if he figured out how to balance his two sides,

At school he was seen as someone not to even bother with, the teachers and some students saw him as a low life that would obtain nothing. Others saw him as a bad boy that maybe if they tried hard enough they could "fix." Mingyu wasn't broken.

"Mingyu-ah! Good morning! So, my cat was sitting on my bed when I came home and she never does that so I sat down and lifted her up and needless to say she was just begging for an eye staring contest so -" Wonwoo was about to continue his ramble until he noticed the glare that Mingyu was giving him. It was his usual glare but underneath his intense eye there was a cut.

"You fought."

"You have eyes."

Wonwoo considered them friends, close enough for texts, although he never got replies, for hand holding, he always got pushed away and hugs but Mingyu usually threatens to stab him.

Wonwoo would say they are best friends.

"Why did you fight? If you needed backup you could have called me, I'm pretty strong!" Wonwoo all but shouted as Mingyu walked ahead of him, he ended up jogging over to catch up.

"You look and move like a wet noodle, I also will not let someone else kill you." Mingyu mumbled while putting in the combination for his locker. Wonwoo's eyes lit up at that, was Mingyu becoming soft on him?

"I will be the one to end your life."

Nope! No, Kim Mingyu was not getting soft.

Wonwoo laughed knowing full well about the pocket knife Mingyu always has with him, he also knows that he's given Mingyu many chances to kill him and he hasn't.

"You and I are like best friends, did you know people even think we are dating sometimes? Should I start telling people we aren't?" Wonwoo mumbled while playing with the ring that was snug on Mingyu's finger, it was nice.

Mingyu stared boringly at Wonwoo, how could such a small boy like him not be afraid of Mingyu. He could crush him.

"Do you drink milk? You should try it, heard it helps people grow." Mingyu chuckled while taking his hand away from Wonwoo.

"Have you heard about xanax? It relaxes people, you always act like you have a stick up your - never mind." Wonwoo quickly said when Mingyu slammed his locker and glared down at him.

Mingyu wasn't the only one feeling shitty at times, do you know how fucking annoying it is to be in a one sided friendship? The thing is, it isn't even like it's just Wonwoo bothering him, sometimes when Mingyu is really angry the only person to calm him down is Wonwoo. Sometimes when he's sad the only person he talks to is Wonwoo.

Wonwoo never gets to talk to Mingyu when he's sad.

That wouldn't be a problem, he doesn't mind having Mingyu open up to him it's the fact that Jeonghan's existence somehow seems...more important.

"Have you seen my Hannie?" Mingyu smirked down at Wonwoo, a small laugh escaping his mouth when he saw Wonwoo's smile face. That expression made him continue.

"Unlike you, he actually listens, he listens to my pathetic sadness, to my anger. He even listens when I talk about my dad." Mingyu hummed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the locker.

Wonwoo couldn't help the feeling in his stomach he got when Mingyu said that. He hasn't even told Wonwoo about his dad.

"I-I think he's sick today. I'm not sure." Wonwoo said quietly, no longer in his upbeat mood that he usually is in.

Their friendship was far from healthy, Wonwoo gave so much, he really loved Mingyu but Mingyu just didn't care.

The amount of times his texts have gone ignored really hurt. Although texting is not the main part in a friendship how the fuck else will they communicate? Wonwoo has tried doing the same, just ignoring him but Mingyu doesn't fucking care and it crushes him. He could go days without talking to Wonwoo but he couldn't. Wonwoo would fall apart.

That's something he hates about himself, he hates how weak he seems, how it seems like he always starts the fights because he's too sensitive. He's not sensitive it's not his fault, not everyone can be as cold and emotionless as Kim Mingyu.

"You're so mean to me. I haven't done anything to you and here you are calling me a bad friend." Wonwoo mumbled, he knew Mingyu would just walk away or maybe laugh in his face.

He always does that.

"I never called you a bad friend let's not twist my words around. For me to call you a bad friend we would have to be friends and my only friend is Jeonghan." Mingyu said as he stared down at Wonwoo, no hint of a smirk on his face, no indicator that he was joking.

Wonwoo's day was officially ruined

 

-

 

"I don't get why you want to be his friend so bad, you seem desperate." Jihoon said which earned him a nudge from Seokmin. "Shut up, he's being a good friend." He said while patting Wonwoo's back sympathetically.

"I don't get it!" Wonwoo exclaimed, abruptly sitting up. "At the start of the friendship he was so nice, we would talk and everything, it's like we were actually friends not this one sided bullshit." He sighed.

"He realized that even if he's an ass hole you'll still be his friend, that's your fuck up." Jihoon shrugged.

"I know but - I can't just not apologize even when I'm wrong, if I don't he won't talk to me. I'll be waiting everyday for him to talk to me and he just won't." Wonwoo said sadly, "He thinks Jeonghan is better than me and that's all I've been hearing especially ever since our last fight." That was a bad fight.

"What was the fight about?" Seokmin asked as he opened up his lunch container and gave Wonwoo his peach.

"He was just being mean to me like for a while so I called him out on it." Wonwoo paused to take a bite of the peach, maybe Mingyu wants a bite. "Then I just didn't talk to him, I did it for about two weeks before I apologized." He shrugged.

"You're fucking weak."

"Shut up Jihoon!" Seokmin and Wonwoo said right before Mingyu passed by their table.

"I should go talk to him, it's not fair if he's already y'know...super sad...super angry -" he was cut off by Jihoon.

"Super abusive." He mumbled, looking up when the table got quiet, "What? You're obviously in a abusive friendship. That's a thing, google it." Jihoon shrugged.

 

-

            

Wonwoo bit his lip as he sat on the roof of his apartment building, he had his back against a wall while he typed away on his phone.

Signs of an abusive friendship

Wonwoo let out a small chuckle, there's no way that could even be possible. He knows what abuse looks like, this isn't it.

Does your friend neglect you? _Yes, but we can't always be together_

Does your friend find joy in your pain? _Only when he causes it_

Has your friend ever physically harmed you? _No! No_.

Do you feel as though every fight is your fault? _Yes he says it is_

Are you "too sensitive _" Oh my god_

Do they reply to your tex-

Wonwoo quickly locked his phone and looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Bad day, huh?" Mingyu questioned as he opened up a can of beer from the six pack he was carrying.

"I could say the same to you."

"You could."

There was an empty silence, usually it would be filled with Wonwoo rambling but he felt tired. He didn't want to be the only person that cares in this friendship.

Maybe this was an emotionally abusive friendship.

"Ming-"

"Won-"

They both paused and Mingyu chuckled as he sat down beside the other boy, offering him a beer and shrugging when he rejected it. "You go first." Mingyu hummed, starring up at the night sky, the stars were nice. He liked astrology.

"Is Jeonghan really a better friend than me? I'm sorry I-I can try harder." He shrugged. He didn't want to lose a friend like Mingyu, something about him was addictive. He had friends but he wanted Mingyu.

"Wonwoo." He paused before finishing off the first can of beer, "Stop fucking blaming yourself. You make it way too easy to fuck with you." Mingyu chuckled, he didn't like the way he made Wonwoo feel but he couldn't help it. He wanted to control someone, he wanted to manipulate someone. He wanted someone to feel his pain.

He wants Wonwoo to feel it.

"Sorry." Wonwoo blushed, looking down at his phone and thinking about that article but somehow his mind drifted off to last summer. The start of whatever they had.

 

-

 

"Gyu!" Wonwoo laughed, hitting the mans back because Mingyu thought throwing Wonwoo over his shoulder would be fun.

"Won." Mingyu replied with a chuckle, laying him down on the bed and getting beside him. "You have made me forget the reason why suicide is so appealing. Let's Romeo and Juliet this shit. I don't want to leave without you." Mingyu murmured, letting out a small sigh when Wonwoo cuddled up to his side.

"Or, hear me out, we don't die." Wonwoo gasped playfully before he let out a laugh and sat up, "We've spent literally everyday together this whole summer and I've seen all your sides. I think my favourite Gyu is...sad Gyu." He said honestly.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow and sat up so that they could be face to face. "Why is that?" He questioned, smiling when he noticed that the large shirt on Wonwoo's body clearly did not belong to him.

"I like the way you become passionate and your walls break down. I love hearing your laugh and I especially love your smile but there is something about how brutally honest you get when you're sad. The one time I've seen you cry you let a tear just fall from your eye, no whimpers, no warning, it was like you just fell apart. You let me wipe the tear away and you listened to my words. It was nice seeing the softer side of you, I wish I could keep that forever and never see you sad." He admitted with a small blush, he admired Mingyu, he made everything beautiful.

Mingyu didn't see his sadness as beauty, he saw Wonwoo as beautiful though.

That's how they shared their first kiss, Mingyu leaned in, grasping Wonwoo's jaw with bruised hands and pressed their lips together. It was soft and innocent, a small press of their lips. It was nothing like Mingyu, everything about Mingyu screamed passionate. After a few more soft kisses, once Mingyu pinned Wonwoo to the bed is when he saw the fire.

The press of their bodies, their tongues and for Wonwoo he felt his heart growing attached to Mingyu. Mingyu didn't feel the same.

"Um...mmh-" Wonwoo mumbled while trying to detach his lips from Mingyu, "You kissed me." He spoke from puffy pink lips.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what we were doing." Mingyu chuckled while pressing kisses to Wonwoo's neck.

"Yeah but like - are we going to...y'know?" Wonwoo mumbled, he felt Mingyu hand on his waist and it felt nice. The contrast between his own cold skin and Mingyu's hot hand. It was nice, everything about Mingyu was...nice.

"Fuck? That's what I'm trying to do but you keep talking." Mingyu chuckled, raising his head to look at Wonwoo, "Unless you are - wait are you a virgin?" Mingyu grinned tauntingly, "You really haven't spread your legs for anyone?" He questioned.

"Shut up." Wonwoo said while feeling his cheeks heat up, "We don't - you don't have to do this. We can just watch a movie or something." He admitted embarrassed as fuck, he was hoping he would have a heart attack and just die.

"Baby." Mingyu hummed, dipping down and giving Wonwoo a soft kiss on the mouth. "I'm going to fuck you so many times tonight and each time right before you cum," he paused to tilt Wonwoo's chin up, "You're going to scream my name."

One thing Mingyu did that night was stay true to his words, he did fuck Wonwoo.

On the bed, against the wall, over the couch and once in the shower. Needless to say the neighbours know Mingyu's name as well.

The week after that was their best week, their last week of being whatever they were. Wonwoo didn't know their relationship had a deadline. The deadline was the end of summer and he was falling in love.

"Let's go to an art gallery. I want to take lame Instagram photos. I want to remember this summer." Wonwoo said from Mingyu's lap.

The last time he was straddling Mingyu like this, he ended up riding him while they talked about their favourite pizza.

He was in love.

Mingyu pressed a soft kiss to Wonwoo's lips, "What makes you think I'll take you?" He questioned with a lazy smirk, leaning back against the couch.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, "Because you're my boyfriend." He explained as if that was common knowledge, he didn't understand why Mingyu laughed in his face.

The art gallery was fucking boring, they took the pictures and left because Mingyu was close to punching some white guy in a turtle neck. Gross.

The photos consisted of Wonwoo, Mingyu and one of them kissing, it was something out of a teenage movie, too good to be true. He didn't think it would end so quick.

September 1

Back to school.

Wonwoo sent a text that night to Mingyu to pick him up since his car was getting fixed. The man read it but he didn't reply. That morning Wonwoo sat on his porch waiting for Mingyu, when it hit 8:30 he became concerned.

"Call Gyu" he said to Siri, why did he need thumbs when he could talk to his phone?

He called 11 times, by 8:50 he was catching the bus and barely making it on time to school for 9.

"What the hell, Mingyu." Wonwoo said as he sat down beside his boyfriend in the cafeteria, "You left me this morning." He added once Mingyu gave him a confused look.

"Don't expect me to pick you up, that's weird." He grumbled, Wonwoo didn't think much of it and narrowed it down to one of his moods. It had to be.

It was a few days later when Wonwoo realized that something changed. They didn't hold hands, when they did it was short because Mingyu would rip his hand away.

They didn't kiss and that's when Wonwoo realized what changed.

"Don't kiss me, friends don't kiss Wonwoo." Mingyu mumbled, "What we had in the summer was for the summer, don't push it." He added.

Wonwoo didn't want to lose Mingyu so he dealt with it. It took a few months before he stopped calling Mingyu his boyfriend and reverted back to friend but his heart never changed. His feelings didn't.

He didn't ask questions, he didn't want to know why he wasn't enough. He just hoped he could make Mingyu like him again.

 

 - 

 

"Do you ever miss the summer?" Wonwoo asked, he wanted to know if Mingyu missed him as much as Wonwoo did. He wanted to know if at night his heart burned and he shed a few tears. He wanted to know why, why wasn't he enough. What more could he have done?

"No I prefer the fall." Mingyu said with a shrug, opening up what seemed to be his third can but he didn't feel a buzz, he felt painfully sober.

"I meant us. Do you ever miss us?" Wonwoo asked after a short pause, he was holding his breath, something inside him did not want to know the answer.

"Hmm..." Mingyu said as he thought about it, "I see you're still hung up about that." He replied, "I guess it was a mistake. You've been acting different ever since that whole...experiment." Mingyu shrugged.

Experiment.

"What did you just say?" Wonwoo asked in disbelief, experiment, he was a test run. "I was an experiment to you." He repeated.

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo and felt uncomfortable because he didn't know that look. He knows all of his looks and he's never seen that before.

Sadness? No. It's more than that.

"I just wanted to know if I could be in a relationship...considering I'm a bit unstable." Mingyu shrugged, "I got my answer. I can be in a relationship, thank you." He hummed, taking a sip of his beer.

Wonwoo never thought he could feel this much hate for someone he loved so strongly. He didn't want to cry he fucking couldn't cry in front of Mingyu he didn't want to look like a baby.

"I listened to you rant, I listened and hung off of every word, I snuck out of my house to bring you bandaids to clean your stupid boxing injuries. When you got into a fight at school I saved your ass, I put everything on the line to defend you! When I gave you all of me that night, when I let you be with me so fucking intimately because I loved you all I was to you was a test run." He shook his head, he couldn't believe this and by the look on Mingyu's face he didn't care.

"A joke, you made a fool out of me, I would follow you around like a lost dog and that's my fault, I should have realized you're a fucked up person. I loved your flaws, I loved your anger, your sadness, I loved all of you and you didn't even like me. You didn't even respect me because here you are after day in and day out I apologize to you, I say sorry because I feel as though I'm at fault with you. I'm here trying and you say to me that I was an excitement." Wonwoo finally had to pause because he was running out of breath and his tears were falling into his mouth and it tasted gross and made his stomach hurt. Maybe that was his heart, either way he felt like throwing up.

"I can't believe we are fighting because you thought it would be okay to say that to me." Wonwoo mumbled while trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"You're fighting yourself. I'm not fighting with you." Mingyu chuckled and that felt like another slap to the face.

Wonwoo took in some air before he let it out and turned to Mingyu. "Why did you kiss me?" He questioned, blinking and letting a few more tears fall. "Why did you kiss me in front of all of those places, the gallery, the museum -" he was cut off by the laugh that Mingyu let out.

"I kissed you in front of every beautiful place because now when you visit you will taste me like the blood coming out of your heart. You will remember me, you will remember the pain I've caused and you will understand why storms are named after people." Mingyu said before getting up and leaving Wonwoo to cry on his own.

Now Wonwoo understands the uncomfortable-comfort Mingyu says he feels with anger, he understands how it's pressed deep into his chest and how it's familiar and never goes away no matter how hard you try.

Now Wonwoo feels the same way with sadness, it's anchored to him, weighs him down and washed away his suns. The only person he could blame

Kim Mingyu.


	2. Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a chaptered fic ^^ follow my twitter! @17sungj

Whenever storms hit Wonwoo can't help the anger he feels coursing through him.

He's still fucking mad.

Unlike Kim Mingyu who would take his anger out on either a boxing bag or, well, Wonwoo, he didn't have that outlet.

He wanted to stab Mingyu in the throat and maybe then he will taste Wonwoo like the blood in his throat because he would be suffocating in it.

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts_

_He's not here anymore, no more stabby thoughts Wonwoo._

That's something he thought to himself daily, well, not daily. He isn't obsessed or anything, he just hopes to get the chance to kick Mingyu in the bal-

"Wonwoo!" Jihoon snapped his fingers in front of the boys face, raising an eyebrow. He noticed the familiar glare, the way his eyes glazed over and he just looked more hurt than angry.

"Stop thinking about him, it's been 3 months and I'm pretty sure he's dead." Seokmin hummed while trying to get Wonwoo's cat into a sweater clearly made for dogs. They were currently in the boys room hoping to get some homework done.

They failed.

"Leave Yuri alone, if you try and get her into that stupid dog sweater one more time I promise to fit you into it." Wonwoo said with a glare, scooping up his precious baby before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Someone has been thinking about a certain Kim." Seokmin pouted, he hated mean Wonwoo, the bitch.

"I'm planning my revenge. The day I see him I will kick his balls, pour boiling water on him, kick him in the balls once more and run." He hummed happily, what a simple yet painful plan. He just needs to execute it correctly.

Although he's sure all that pain he's trying to make Mingyu feel wouldn't even compare to the pain he's felt all summer.

Now he's not really sad, well he's not sad at all.

He's angry and he loves it, he loves this hot feeling in his gut, it makes him feel more at home than being at home. It's so familiar now he would feel uncomfortable without it.

Now he understands Mingyu a bit more.

"Anyways! Seungcheol called and said him and Jeonghan are coming later." Seokmin said while glaring at Yuri who he is pretty fucking sure glared back. "I could eat you." He grumbled at the small kitten, "Bitch." He added but Wonwoo quickly grabbed the boys ear.

"I will feed Yuri your testicals."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry, Yuri."

Jihoon couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. His fucking friends were weird and it didn't help the two new members of their...squad? Were fucking.

"Are we a squad?" Jihoon questioned, his nose crinkling up at that word. Weird.

Seokmin quickly shook his head, dropping his hand from where it was rubbing his slowly reddening ear. "No! We are a pack!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, pack we are like fucking wolves, look at us, fucking - fucking werewolves." Seokmin exclaimed as he thought about it, he is pretty fast.

Wonwoo groaned as he pressed his hand to Seokmins mouth, "Shut, just - please shut your face." He mumbled, he did love Seokmin. What a good friend. Huge mouth but a great friend.

\-------

Wonwoo walked into his dorm and rolled his eyes when he saw Jeonghan straddling Seungcheol.

"Why the fuck do you guys make out on my bed. Jeonghan your bed is literally right there! I've measured the distance and it takes the exact amount of time from the door to your bed!" Wonwoo groaned, narrowing his eyes when neither of them gave him any sort of attention.

He was slightly jealous of their relationship, yes, but he would never make out with his boyfriend on someone else's bed.

15 times.

"So help me god I will take all your hair ties and strangle you with them, one by one I will slide them around your throat until you blow up like one of those watermelon - elastic band expierments." Wonwoo said with a roll of his eyes, people only listen when he threatens to kill them.

"I'm not afraid of you." Seungcheol mumbled after Jeonghan quickly got off and went to his bed, Cheol didn't think he needed to move.

"We've been friends for like-" Seungcheol paused to count - using his fingers. "Five months! I've known you for five whole months. You aren't scary, especially when you have conversations with your kitten -"

"Yuri."

"What?"

"Her name, stupid, it's Yuri." Wonwoo rolled his eyes while pushing past Seungcheol who was grinning, he was always fucking smile.

"Don't be mean, Wonnie." Jeonghan said while standing up and giving Seungcheol a soft kiss on the mouth. "Aren't we all supposed to meet at that study room?" He asked Wonwoo while he watched the boy clearly get ready for a nap.

"Study room? Haven't heard of it." Wonwoo shrugged, getting under his blanket.

"You go there like everyday." Seungcheol added with a raise of his eyebrow.

"To do what?" Wonwoo asked tiredly, he was just trying to confuse the idiots until they left.

"Study." The couple replied back, narrowing their eyes as well, fucking creepy.

"Studying? Haven't heard of that." Wonwoo grumbled out as he turned to face the wall, "Turn off the lights and get out, have a good day, eat well." He hummed.

"Thank you -" Seungcheol began to reply happily, _was Wonwoo being nice?_

"Not you, Piggy."

_No. Wonwoo was not being nice._

\-------

Mingyu's life fell into a shitty spiral after him and Wonwoo parted ways. He didn't really know how much he needed the boy in his life.

It started off with his fights, when he won he would pick up his phone to call Wonwoo but would remember he can't do that anymore.

The fights he lost were the same, he needed someone to bandage his knuckles, kiss them and tell him he didn't need to fight. He didn't need to hurt anyone.

The nights he would think about death, he wouldn't have anyone to lay beside him and kiss his cheek until a small smile formed and he would realize he never wants to leave Wonwoo.

The happy days, the happy days were the worst. His happy days used to consist of movies, ice cream, junk food and Wonwoo. Now he doesn't have happy days, he doesn't deserve happy days.

He didn't plan on going to University, he had pretty fucking good grades but he never got himself up and sent applications out. His mom did, over the summer she was determined to get her son out of this endless cycle, this slump.

She forced him into therapy, forced him to eat dinner and talk about his day, forced him to talk about his dad.

September 1

Back to school.

Mingyu felt like a new person, for some weird reason he felt stronger even though he hadn't fought in so long. 3 months exactly and he doesn't crave it, he's learned so many ways to let go of his anger but it's too late. He lost the most precious thing in his life.

Jeon Wonwoo.

\-------

"Who is your new roommate anyways? Why couldn't you just request Jeonghan and let me have this double room to myself?" Wonwoo whined, his friends were so inconsiderate.

They were in their normal study room in the university, two pizza boxes open, one for Seungcheol and the other for the rest of the boys.

"It's some guy, forgot his name Kyung Mungey? No it was Myung Kungey!" Seungcheol grinned, nodding proudly because of course it was Myung Kungey. He was memorable.

"What did he look like?" Seokmin questioned, picking off the pineapples on his pizza that Jihoon happily took.

"Nice hair...fangs? Dunno. He wasn't ugly. He was glowing, like his skin was perfect." Seungcheol said in between big bites of pepperoni pizza. Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he took a napkin and wiped his boyfriends mouth.

"Sounds generic, don't look at him." Jeonghan pouted, nudging Seungcheol lightly when the boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Both of you, die. Just die." Jihoon said while taking a pineapple chunk and chewing it, he couldn't stand the couple. They were practically married at this point.

Wonwoo still wanted a double room.

"All I know is he has Won's astronomy class at 5. Look out for glowy skin, you'll know who I'm talking about." Seungcheol promised, nodding at Wonwoo who simply slowly raised his middle finger.

"I didn't even do anything!" Seungcheol whined, quickly forgetting the situation after he picked up a slice of pizza.

\-------

Monday mornings were the worst, good thing Wonwoo didn't have any classes during that time. People that willingly take early classes deserve death, a painful death.

He looked around the room and grinned to himself when he realized that Jeonghan wasn't there.

_Alone time? For once in my life?_

Wonwoo closed his eyes and thought about what he could do, he could go back to sleep, he could pee on his roommates bed or...

He reached down underneath his bed and got out a box and revealed a pretty thick, not too long dildo.

Or he could do that.

As Wonwoo put the freshly cleaned toy back in its place and got into the shower he thought about how unhealthy it could be to still be thinking about your ex - whatever - fucking you.

Either way, that was hands down one of the best orgasms he's experienced and he's not regretting it. The rest of the day was spent in bed or on the couch watching tv until 4:30 rolled around and he got up and got ready for Astronomy.

\-------

Mingyu had realized his roommate might have been an exhibitionist when he caught Seungcheol fucking Jeonghan from behind in their living room.

"Jesus, oh my god sorry." Mingyu said quickly as he turned around expecting to either get punched or told to fuck off but Seungcheol just continued his pace.

"It's fine!" He said right after the sound of skin slapping against skin radiated through the room. "Did you - uh Hannie don't do that - need something from the kitchen?" Seungcheol groaned. He thought of himself as a good roommate.

"No, fuck no I will starve to death." He wanted a bagel with cream cheese and he just bought these great bagels from the bakery down the street, now he's forced to go to class hungry.

\-------

Mingyu walked into class a few minutes late since he refused to starve and grabbed a burger on the way. Nobody really cared and neither did he.

Wonwoo pulled out his pencil case and rolled his eyes when he saw a student walk in late, they'll probably amount to nothing. They had nice hair though.

Wonwoo took a second to look around trying to find someone with glowing skin and...fangs? Then he remembered that Seungcheol is a complete idiot and settled on taking notes.

Half way through the lecture Wonwoo lifted up his cup of coffee and took a sip of but it was cold. He was settling down the cup without looking and it fell and dumped on the person below him.

First of all, who the fuck thought it would be smart to set up a lecture hall like a stadium, the rows getting higher and higher so there were levels.

Second of all, the whole class, yes, all 300 fucking eyes were staring at him and the victim of his coffee assault.

"What the fuc-"

"I'm so sorr-"

Wonwoo said at the same time as the other man as they both stood up and the mystery guy turned around to meet Wonwoo's eyes.

Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo stared straight into the eyes of the taller man, his vision getting a bit blurry and fuck he couldn't cry.

"Wonwoo-" Mingyu tried to say more, he had to apologize and he needed to make this right. He needed Wonwoo to give him a chance even though he knew he didn't deserve it.

Wonwoo didn't even bother to say anything, he didn't want to listen and he didn't even want to be around Mingyu. He was already pulling out his phone as he walked straight out of the lecture and pulled up the school website.

Fuck astronomy.

\------

Mingyu had no choice but to leave the lecture, he was drenched in cold coffee with way too much sugar. He took a long shower and tried to think of ways he could show that he's a different person, then maybe Wonwoo will listen to him if he sees the changed side of him.

Mingyu stepped out of the bathroom after he pulled on clothes only to be met with a very angry looking Seungcheol.

"You are the one that hurt Wonwoo?" He questioned in a surprisingly low voice, going over and grabbing Mingyu by the collar.

Mingyu didn't even fight back, his roommate was muscular but short and Mingyu used to box for a good 5 years, he could easily take Seungcheol but he deserves this. He wants this.

"I have chang-" Mingyu was cut off because he couldn't really talk with a fist hitting his face, _okay, I deserved that._

Between the coffee and the punch what hurt the most was the look on Wonwoo's face, the way his eyes watered and he looked at Mingyu with such...hate.

That hurt him the most.

"Don't look at him, when he's in this room you better fucking leave, drop the class, for all I care drop out of this school. You will leave Wonwoo alone." Although the love hate relationship between Seungcheol and Wonwoo was mostly hate, he would do anything for his friend especially fucking up the pretty boy roommate he has.

\--------

Later that week after realizing that he could just avoid Mingyu, Wonwoo was a lot more at ease but he still jumped whenever someone tapped his shoulder.

"Fuck, you scared me." Wonwoo mumbled after Jihoon reassured him that he wasn't a psychopathic giant here to manipulate his emotions and hurt him.

What an accurate description of Kim Mingyu.

"You know he's like only a few feet away. Staring at you, and by staring I mean straight up staring with his busted lip and everything." Jihoon mumbled, turning to meet eyes with Mingyu as he raised his hand. He had to give him the middle finger it was a must do.

Seokmin turned to look over at Mingyu as well, "He's always alone." He mumbled with a shrug and for some odd, terrible reason Wonwoo felt bad.

Gross.

"I want to gut him like a fish." Wonwoo said while stabbing his fork into his salad, why the fuck did he even have a salad in front of him, he's not a god damn bunny.

Jihoon blinks, "You're murdering your lunch, get a hold of yourself." He laughed, grabbing Seokmin's lunch and handing it to Wonwoo, he needed it more.

"What the fuck is this?" Wonwoo grumbled while opening up the container.

"I think it's a burrito bowl." Jihoon said while leaning over.

"Um...guys -" Seokmin stuttered, his eyes trained on the figure walking their way.

"Where is the actual burrito? Where's the bread thing?" Wonwoo questioned.

"Tortilla, yeah where the fuck is the tortilla." Jihoon agreed but before Seokmin could even try and divert their attention to the person coming towards them, Mingyu had already set a note down on the table and left in one swift motion.

"Don't open it!"

"Open it! Maybe it's money."

The pair looked over at Seokmin in utter confusion, why would Mingyu pay him, stupid.

"Why would Mingyu pay me, stupid." Wonwoo voiced, what's the fun in insulting someone in your head when you can say it to their face. Wonwoo settled on opening up the neatly folded note,

"Please. Meet me on the astronomy buildings roof at 8 pm. I will wait all night for you. - gyu"

The nickname struck a cord in his heart strings, honestly, it played a fucking song he was too overwhelmed by the message to realize that his face had turned red.

Jihoon shook his head, "Look at how pissed he is, Seok." He mumbled while taking a bite of the shitty burrito bowl. Seokmin nodded along, not realizing that maybe Wonwoo's cheeks weren't red from anger but more from a blush.

Wonwoo cleared his throat and crumpled up the note in one hand, "I'm not going, he can fuck himself. He probably would, he's conceited like that." Wonwoo mumbled with a small sigh but he couldn't help his mind from drifting, he wanted to know what Mingyu wanted, what was so important that he needed to talk to him. Especially on a roof the one place where they told each other secrets, held hands and kissed all night. They would look up at the stars and Wonwoo would listen happily at the knowledge about the consolations that Mingyu would give.

\-------

Mingyu paced up and down the wide area of the roof, it was a bit chilly but it was nice, calming but that was the furthest Mingyu was.

He wanted to explain to Wonwoo what happened, he wants to say he's sorry and that he will do anything to make up for the pain he's caused. He wants to explain that he's changed for the better, he's gotten help and he will never hurt anyone again. Not physically or emotionally.

8:07

_It's okay he's coming, I know he is._

8:32

_Traffic. People walk slow, it takes a while to get from the campus to this building._

9:03

Mingyu slumped against the wall of the roof, looking up at the stars and sighing, his lip hurt but he would take one thousand punches just to tell Wonwoo he's sorry.

He would take one thousand punches just to tell Wonwoo he made a mistake, he would take one thousand punches just to tell Wonwoo he is the most special person on earth.

Mingyu was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to the roof opened up and his eyes widened.

"Mingyu." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^ I'll update every 2 days!


	3. Locked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu gets locked out and Wonwoo shares

Mingyu took a small breath in as he stood up. He wasn't really expecting this although he was prepping himself all night to see Wonwoo. He had his apology ready, he had an explanation - not an excuse for what he did but a reason as to why he acted that way. Mingyu was ready for this but when he met eyes with the person, all of that flushed away.

"Seungcheol."

The man didn't even say anything as he stalked over and grabbed Mingyu by his collar. "I thought I told you to stay away from him. A note? Really? Is this some fucking sappy movie?" Seungcheol practically growled as he delivered a punch to Mingyu's mouth, splitting the wound on his lip back open again.

"This has nothing to do with you, fuck!" Mingyu said before he let out a groan at the punch delivered straight to his gut, it's been a while since he fought but he didn't forget how to, he forgot how much it fucking hurt getting punched.

Seungcheol grabbed the front of Mingyu's shirt as he delivered a second punch to his face, straight to his nose which left it bleeding. He raised his hand up to gift Mingyu with a third punch but stopped upon hearing a soft voice behind them.

"Stop hitting him." Wonwoo mumbled, walking over to make himself visible. He took a look at Mingyu and felt his stomach drop, he was bleeding from his nose but it didn't look broken, his lip was bleeding and he was hunched over holding his stomach.

He didn't understand this, Seungcheol was significantly shorter than Mingyu, he was also not as strong or skilled in fighting. Why wasn't Mingyu fighting back. Mingyu let out a small groan as he sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall, he was in so much fucking pain but it didn't matter. Wonwoo showed up.

"Why didn't you fight back, you could kill him if you wanted to." Wonwoo stated, holding back all his other questions, _why did you hurt me._

"I - fuck," Mingyu groaned when his teeth somehow scratched over the still bleeding cut on his mouth. "I deserve this." He mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall and keeping a hand to his stomach. Mingyu couldn't figure out if he felt like throwing up because of the pain in his stomach or because of the look Wonwoo was giving him.

Either way he was probably going to puke in a few seconds.

"You're still an idiot I see." Wonwoo mumbled as he turned Seungcheol around and pushed him lightly towards the exit, _who lets their ass get kicked? Twice._

"Wonwoo." Mingyu said as he shifted and let out a small wince.

"What?"

"You came."

Wonwoo paused at the door as he felt his heart speed up a bit. Mingyu didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve for Wonwoo to feel anything towards him.

"I was going to push you off the ledge, you're lucky Seungcheol got here before me."

\-------

"Why the fuck is he doing that." Seungcheol groaned, sitting back in his seat as he stared across the room to find Jeonghan assisting Mingyu with the cuts on his face.

Wonwoo glanced up and immediately regretted it because that used to be his job. Fuck.

"So you're telling me Jeonghan never told you that Mingyu is the guy that fucked up my life?" Wonwoo questioned and okay maybe he was being dramatic but Mingyu is not nice.

Seungcheol quickly shook his head, "No! I would've kicked his ass before he emptied his luggage! He even saw us fucking!" He half shouted, his cheeks heating up a bit when the whole lunch room looked at him.

"Can you lower your fucking voice? They keep looking at us." Wonwoo groaned, resting his head against the table. Even Seokmin whispers better than Seungcheol and he is a walking mega-fucking-phone.

Seungcheol pouted slightly and he really resembled a puppy at that point, Wonwoo hated him slightly less. "Look at them. Jeonghan is smiling and laughing with him, I thought he only does that around me!" He whined, shaking his body a bit like an irritated toddler.

Wonwoo raised his head to look up at the pair before he shifted to Seungcheol, "They were friends, apparently closer than him and I. I don't get why he didn't just tell you, maybe they're in love." He smirked, clearly teasing Seungcheol but the elder didn't see it the same way.

"Cheol! Cheol! Put the fucking spork down!" Wonwoo exclaimed when he saw Seungcheol grab the fucking weird utensil, _also who the fuck created sporks? A lazy piece of shit did. Probably Wonwoo himself._

Wonwoo quickly rushed after Seungcheol and grabbed the metal from him right as he got to Jeonghan and Mingyu's table.

"If you're here to beat me up, at least give me one more day, please." Mingyu said softly, his gaze shifting from Seungcheol to Wonwoo.

"He was going to stab you." Jeonghan provided while standing up and giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips. "No more hurting Mingyu. This problem is between him and Wonwoo that will get solved." He said while giving a pointed look to Wonwoo.

_Who exactly is this bitch talking to?_

"I just started liking you this year, don't push it." Wonwoo mumbled while walking away from the table and towards his dorm.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and smiled over at Mingyu and then at Seungcheol. "We should all get food." He said with a grin.

"Pass."

"Fuck no."

\-------

Makeup sex, what an easy way to apologize for the withheld information on Jeonghan's part. They spent that afternoon rolling around in Seungcheol's bed with loud moans and screams echoing off the walls. Once they both reached their climax, Jeonghan settled himself against Seungcheol. They had a very unique relationship but nobody doubted it because they were basically the same person. They literally finished each other's sentences and most of the time it appeared creepy because they didn't pause and laugh about it one of them would just finish off the sentence.

They met by Wonwoo who had become friends with Seungcheol on the first day of school, they had class together and Wonwoo couldn't stop laughing during the lecture when Seungcheol walked in and fell down carpeted stairs. The lecture was for 3 hours and he couldn't hold back his laughter and ultimately had to leave but the bright side was that as he was leaving Seungcheol followed him out in a fit of laughter as well.

"I'm going to lock Mingyu and Wonwoo in a room together, give them pizza, a bathroom of course - oh wait, maybe I should handcuff them." Jeonghan hummed as he played with his boyfriends fingers.

"Hannie. Don't do that." Seungcheol murmured while looking down at him, that's stupid, why force the two to talk when he could just beat up Mingyu all the time.

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol and laughed softly, "It makes me happy that you think you have a choice in this. You don't know either of them like I do. They need this." He shrugged.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and leaned back, "Wonwoo is my friend, he set us up, he opened up to me about all that Mingyu did to him. He deserves to get punched every time I see him." He wouldn't stick with punches, maybe add in a few kicks, stabs, he would obviously switch it up.

"He's your roommate."

"Not for long." Seungcheol shrugged, he had a plan and nobody, not Wonwoo or Jeonghan would talk him out of it.

\-------

"You've got to be fucking kidding!" Mingyu groaned, hitting the door once more. "Isn't there some fucking rule against changing the locks? Don't you have to be the head of office or - fuck just open!" Mingyu shouted, he just finished writing a paper, his head was pounding because of the throbbing in his nose from the punch and he needed a nap, really fucking bad.

He decided against standing in front of a door and getting angry to going over to Jeonghan's room. During their conversation at lunch he found out what dorm he was staying in and that's pretty much all the information he needed.

Once he arrived at the room he was glad to see a smiling Jeonghan open the door, "Hey." He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as he thought about a way to say this.

"Your boyfriend locked me out of my room and I really need a nap like fucking badly i had a terrible day - week actually a terrible week and it'll be an hour at the most I just need to sleep or else I might die. I'll even sleep on the floor." Mingyu rushed out in one breath, he could've kept going but he needed to yawn.

Jeonghan let out a small laugh, "I was leaving anyways! I have class and then a date, just lock the room when you're done and my bed is on the left." He said while handing over the keys and grabbing his bag to leave.

Mingyu frowned as he watched Jeonghan walk down the hallway, "Wait what about your roomate?" He called out.

"Oh! He died." Was the reply he got and honestly, he didn't have it in him to question Jeonghan or to even care. Mingyu pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor before he fell onto the bed and knocked out.

Wonwoo entered his room after his class and hummed as he turned on the lights and set his backpack onto his bed. He walked to the kitchen area and grabbed a vitamin water - pretentious but tasty - and went over to Jeonghans room to find a very tan, very naked back facing him.

Needless to say he choked on his drink.

The scar going from this right shoulder to the middle of his back was the big indicator that it was Mingyu. He remembered the night after they had sex for like the 14th time that summer did he ask about it. The story was cute, Mingyu even blushed and that was a sight to see, he looked cute with his reddening cheeks as he admitted he broke a table and fell on it while trying to get cookies when he was younger.

Wonwoo shook his head to clear his mind before he narrowed his eyes a bit, Mingyu was shivering and now that he thought about it. It was cold.

Mindlessly he walked over and took the soft blanket that was on the edge of the bed and draped it against Mingyu's cold body.

"If you were cold why did you take off your shirt? Stupid." He grumbled before turning and going to his bed.

\-------

  
When Mingyu woke up he was feeling a lot better, his head wasn't pounding and he didn't feel like he was going to die. That was until he got up and went to the kitchen and was sure he was going to die.

He was standing shirtless in front of Wonwoo who was sitting on the counter top eating ice cream with a spoon straight from the container.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Wonwoo mumbled with a roll of his eyes, he didn't plan on moving, he was enjoying being in the dark - well not completely, the rest of the mini apartment was dark but the lights in the kitchen remained on.

Mingyu scratched his stomach while looking down before he looked up at Wonwoo and tilted his head a bit. "Can I have some?" He asked boldly, he wouldn't get any closer but he also wouldn't move back.

"There are knives literally everywhere and you really think that's a good question to ask?" Wonwoo said with a raise of his eyebrow, the mood in the room wasn't weird. He could tell by the few words they've exchanged that something is different in Mingyu.

"My face really hurts - it burns." Mingyu groaned, he took a tentative step closer to Wonwoo and looked at him again. "One bite. Small I promise, please." He begged, he didn't really want a bite that badly but he didn't want this almost friendly conversation to end.

Wonwoo glanced obviously at the kitchen knife on the counter a few spaces away from them before he looked at Mingyu and narrowed his eyes. "You don't like salted caramel." He scoffed, "You just want it because I have it. You're fat. Fat and greedy." He shrugged, taking another spoonful and putting it into his mouth.

Mingyu followed the motion with a slightly opened mouth, he cleared his throat and shook his head to compose him. "Seungcheol had a ring on the second time he punched me, my lip feels like it's always on fire." He explained with a shrug, "I mean I know I deserve it but it fucking hurts." Mingyu chuckled softly while looking down, he didn't mean to break the eye contact he had with Wonwoo but his stare was so intense he couldn't take it.

Wonwoo felt his stomach drop again, just like when he saw Mingyu's face after Seungcheol was done with him. "Fine." Wonwoo mumbled scooping up another bite.

Mingyu's eyes widened when he noticed that action, he stepped a bit closer and felt his heart speed up, he looked down at the spoon and followed it's movement as he expected Wonwoo to feed him.

"I'm not going to feed you, move." Wonwoo scoffed, eating the scoop before he jumped off the counter top and went to the fridge to get a water bottle. He opened it up and took a few sips while watching Mingyu's naked back, it was...unnecessarily hot.

"So." Wonwoo started off, looking up at Mingyu, fuck he's so used to his short midget ass friends - well, just Jihoon that he forgot what it's like to look up to someone.

It was nice.

"You should put a shirt on. You've become ugly." Wonwoo blurred out, he didn't fucking mean to say that but he was being too nice and where the fuck did all the anger go? _What happened to the plan! Kick balls squared and run!_

Mingyu slowly turned to Wonwoo with an obvious frown on his face but that quickly turned into a pout which shocked Wonwoo.

"What was that. Do it again." Wonwoo quickly said while narrowing his eyes, the only emotions Mingyu showed was either happiness or anger. He didn't fucking pout, what the hell.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, still holding the spoon, "Do what again?" He pouted for a second time, he looked like a fucking overgrown puppy. Wonwoo didn't like how his heart sped up.

"That. Don't do - just stop - stop doing it." Wonwoo groaned, covering his face and turning around because he felt his cheeks heating up, why was he so weak why was he giving into this. Mingyu was probably playing with him, trying to lure Wonwoo into the trap that is his life, well jokes on him! Wonwoo wasn't falling for it.

That's what he was trying to tell himself, Mingyu decided to stay until Jeonghan came back from his date because that means Seungcheol would be in the room and he would have a better chance at getting in.

Wonwoo developed one soft spot, one fucking soft spot and of course Mingyu found it. He is the devil, he is satan in itself and Wonwoo should've figured it out. One man can't be tall, dark, handsome, smart, strong and fucking good with cats without being the antichrist. 

"Oh my god." Wonwoo whispered to himself when he walked into the living room to find Yuri relaxing on Mingyu's chest while the boy was playing 8 pool on his phone.   
  
"I like your cat, she is adorable - you're adorable." Mingyu said as he scooped her up and fuck she fit in one of his hands.

Wonwoo shrugged casually as he sat down across from Mingyu, not to see the cute Mingyu-Yuri action going on but to collect his kitten from the monster.

"Thanks, I birthed her." Wonwoo said softly as he gave her nose a kiss before he looked up to see Mingyu laughing softly, "What." He deadpanned, he didn't like that thing Mingyu was doing, laughing.

Mingyu shrugged as he reached over and pet Yuri, grinning at the soft sound she let out. "Nothing. You said you birthed her, that's cute. I'm guessing you mean like you got her as a baby?" He questioned.

Wonwoo nodded, bitting his lip softly, "Yeah, her mom died." He explained, raising Yuri up and giving her nose another soft kiss, laughing when the kitten licked his nose in return. "Remember the old cat I had from high school?" Wonwoo questioned, waiting until realization hit Mingyu.

"She died? She was so cute." Mingyu frowned, he really did miss out on a lot in Wonwoo's life but he wouldn't bring that up right now. They weren't fighting or anything and he didn't want to ruin the mood.

After a few more minutes of silence as they played with Yuri, Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu's lip had become so chapped that it was splitting open.

"You're never going to heal that if you let it get dry and cracked. Don't you have lip balm?" Wonwoo questioned, rolling his eyes when Mingyu shook his head and stuck his tongue out to lick the wound. "Don't lick it!" Wonwoo quickly exclaimed, "It'll make it even more dry, idiot." He grumbled while taking out his cherry chapstick and handing it over.

"Really?" Mingyu said with wide eyes and a small grin which amplified how bad the cut already looked. Seungcheol really held nothing back.

"Yes, take it I have plenty." Wonwoo grumbled, looking at his shoulder at Yuri who was perched up on there. Mingyu took the lip balm and applied it to his lips and he almost immediately had to put on another layer because his skin just soaked up the moisture. "Thanks." Mingyu grinned.

Wonwoo shook his head, "Next time I'll just stab you if you're in my room." He said while grinning at Yuri and those words really didn't match that action. Wonwoo looked cute.

Mingyu was about to voice his thoughts when the door suddenly opened to reveal Jeonghan.

"Children! I'm home!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no homework this week ^^ another update children follow my twitter @17sungj


	4. Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol pulls a prank on Wonwoo which leads to Mingyu visiting the hospital.

_Did you do the astronomy homework? I'm having trouble with it, save me!!_

_Shut up I'm reading_

The fact that Mingyu was texting Wonwoo when they were literally in the same room was stupid but he didn't mind. He was hoping this conversation was almost over anyways. Also, the fact that he still had Mingyu saved as Gyu in his phone was annoying but he wouldn't change that.

_Please send answers_

_Please_

_Please_

Wonwoo grabbed his phone and quickly turned it off after he gave it a glare, how dare Mingyu triple text him. No manners is what he had.

"Please"

"Please"

Those texts were now replaced by a tall - fucking huge ass man standing infront of him with a pout and it somehow suited him. Mingyu had on a cream hoodie with ripped jeans and Wonwoo mentally noted to get Cheol to steal that hoodie for him. It looked expensive and warm, Wonwoo's two favourite things.

"I spent like three hours doing this. I'm not helping you." Wonwoo shrugged, looking down at his book. He expected Mingyu to walk away feeling rejected and he did - walk away that is but Wonwoo wasn't anticipating the books and laptop that appeared at the table he was sitting at.

_When did I invite this 6 foot tall bitch to sit with me_

Mingyu grinned as he took a seat and opened up his laptop, "I won't say anything. I just don't like being alone." He murmured to Wonwoo while going back to typing, he was just trying to google the answers.

They stayed silent for about a minute before one boy came running past them screaming and another one in tow with a flip flop in hand,

"Soonyoung! I'm going to shove this up your ass!" Seungkwan shouted, passing by the table and knocking down the opened bottom of water on Mingyu's table.

Wonwoo straightened up a bit when he noticed what just happened, the old Mingyu would murder them, not even kidding but this one was just groaning as he quickly lifted up the few notes he had written out.

"No!" Mingyu whined as he covered his face, he had worked so fucking hard on it and it was probably wrong but at least he tried.

"I answered three questions! It took me all day." He groaned one more time, closing his laptop and starting to wipe the table down with a napkin. _Fuck the assignment, fuck university._

At this point Wonwoo couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Mingyu, he had obviously struggled with the questions he was able to complete and now they were gone.

Wonwoo leaned forward and handed over his notebook, "Your answers were probably wrong anyways." He shrugged, collecting his stuff and walking away.

\-------

Jeonghan was in the middle of eating cereal when Seungcheol walked into his room with a grin, "Hello my Hannie!" He grinned, sitting beside him on the bed and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Jeonghan frowned as he looked down at the key in his boyfriends hand, "I don't recall giving you that." He piped up, scooping up some cheerios into his spoon and eating it.

"Wonwoo gave me it?"

"He hates you."

Seungcheol pouted at that, "Wonnie doesn't hate me -" He paused and smiled when said boy walked into the room, "Hey do you hate -" Seungcheol was cut off once again,

"Mayonnaise? Yes. I also hate you." Wonwoo added in, flicking Seungcheol on the forehead before he took the bowl of cereal Jeonghan was eating and exited the room.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend who was pouting, "I have a perfect idea. Someone needs to put our little Won in his place." He grinned.

Commence plan clown.

\-------

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows as he read through Wonwoo's notes, how could someone be so beautiful and smart. That's not fair. Wonwoo had the most angelic writing, it was soft and he had sticky notes placed all over to indicate important points. Mingyu felt his heart warm up at the sight.

"You look very happy over notes. Did he give you the answers to the homework too?" Jeonghan questioned as he leaned his head on Mingyu's shoulder, his boyfriend was out planning a prank with the rest of their friends.

Mingyu grinned a bit, "No, he gave me something better, his notes. He knew if he gave me the answers I wouldn't learn so he gave me the notes and now I know how to get the answers." Mingyu mumbled, looking down at Jeonghan who had his nose scrunched up.

"I can't believe he can't see how sweet my baby has become. I am a very proud parent, you know this school offers therapy sessions right? It's part of some mental health thing they have implemented." Jeonghan explained as he fixed Mingyu's hair.

The relationship between the pair was strictly friendly, they didn't cross any boundaries, they never kissed, never had any type of intimate relations. They really were just best friends. Jeonghan was beside Mingyu every step of the way during his rehabilitation. Jeonghan watched Mingyu grow from an angsty teen to a very mature, understanding young adult.

Mingyu shrugged a bit and gave Jeonghan a smile, "Wonwoo doesn't need to see anything. I want him to take his time, I can't explain to you what I did to him." He let out a soft sigh, "He's so different now."

Jeonghan removed his hand from Mingyu's hair, "Tell me about it! He used to be so happy and nice, now he's just angry all the time and mean to my baby Cheol." He pouted, nudging Mingyu lightly, "Just apologize so that he can go back to being happy." Jeonghan whined.

Mingyu shook his head and gave him a sad smile, "It's not that easy. I wish it was but it isn't. He needs time, I don't expect him to welcome me into his life with open arms. Also, the fact that he's only this minimally angry is surprising, I thought he would stab me when he saw me in class." He chuckled.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. All he did was pour coffee on you." He laughed while remembering not only did he get coffee on him that day but he also got beat up.

"Hey," Mingyu whined like an overgrown puppy, "Don't laugh at me. I was so sad that day." He groaned, resting his head against the table.

"It's okay, I didn't let Cheol cum in my mouth that night after what he did to you. It was punishment, I'm a good friend." Jeonghan beamed.

\-------

"Hello my beautiful dollar sign!" Seungkwan grinned as he slid into the seat beside Wonwoo.

"Do I know you? Also why did you call me dollar sign?" He questioned with a scrunch of his nose, he wanted to stab this boy just to see if he would keep smiling.

"I'm a friend of Seokmin!"

"Seokmin has friends?" Wonwoo mumbled while looking back down at his book, ignoring the laughter Seungkwan let out.

"Barely! Anyways, I would like you to join our squad." He hummed while pulling out a pack of gummy bears and starting to bite off the heads, putting the bodies back into the bag. Seungkwan turned to Wonwoo with a grin, "Its me, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Mingyu!" He beamed, and wait a minute.

Wonwoo closed his book and turned to look Seungkwan in the eyes, "Those are my friends. I'm basically their ring leader, they worship me." He said before collecting his things and walking away.

Seungkwan grinned and pulled out his phone, everything was going as planned. He failed Seungcheol's number and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Dollar sign is in progress heading back to nest! Over!" Seungkwan grinned, this was going to be fun. His main job was to just bother Wonwoo for a bit because Seungcheol knew he would get irritated and return to his room.

"Why the fuck do you call him dollar sign - oh wait I get it. Won." Mingyu mumbled since the phone was on speaker but his voice got a bit muffled from the clown mask.

\------

Wonwoo sighed softly as he made his way to his room, everyone was being weird and honestly, he was down for a nap. He unlocked the door and stepped into the small house, turning on the lights he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and as he turned around he was met with a clown and let out a loud scream.

See the thing is, Wonwoo doesn't get scared easily.

_He gets scared very easily._

The fact that with all the clown sightings one just showed up in his house scared him the most because how the fuck does that even happen. So, as any smart person would do, he grabbed a pan and hit the intruder over the head with it, letting out a sigh when the attacker fell to the ground.

"Shit! Wonwoo!" Seungcheol shouted, running over and scaring Wonwoo even more which almost lead to him getting hit with the pan as well.

"What the fuck! What is this? A prank?" Wonwoo panted, looking between Seungcheol and the clown, maybe this was a scheme, maybe they were going to murder him. Wonwoo gripped the pan tighter.

"You fucking knocked out Mingyu! Shit!" Seungcheol said while taking off the clown mask and revealing a bump on the mans forehead.

"I-Fuck." Wonwoo stuttered, reaching for his phone and calling for an ambulance. This will be one hell of a story to tell the rest of their friends later.

\------

When Mingyu woke up he almost instantly remembered what happened and a shot of pain went straight to his bruised forehead. He looked around the hospital room and then noticed a sleeping figure in the chair beside him.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu mumbled softly, grabbing his phone and checking the time, it was about ten at night. _Did he eat?_

"Shut up, clearly I'm trying to sleep. I also was hoping you'd die from this injury for scaring me." Wonwoo replied, sitting up and stretching his limbs, he leaned over and pinched Mingyu.

"Ouch! Fuck! I'm injured!" He groaned, swatting at Wonwoo's hand.

"Good. Die." Wonwoo replied, standing up and walking out of the room. Mingyu wasn't expecting him to come back but when he did he was happy to see ramen and two hard boiled eggs, his stomach almost instantly started growling.

Mingyu watched silently as Wonwoo poured boiling water into the noodles, used the chopsticks to mix the sauce and vegetables together and then walked back over with the two eggs.

"Thank you." Mingyu grinned while sitting up, he wasn't in much pain but he was sure it's because of the medicine that seemed to be kicking in.

Wonwoo gave him a weird look, _what_. Before he realized that Mingyu thought the food was for him and he let out a small laugh, "Fuck no." He scoffed while blowing on the noodles before he took a bite and hummed.

Mingyu pouted and poked Wonwoo's leg, _they were that close._ "One bite. Small, I promise." He repeated just like when they shared the ice cream.

Fucking progress.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and handed over the cup so that he could crack the eggs. They ended up sharing the food, no feeding because that was off limits. Once they were both satisfied that's when things got a bit weird.

"I should g-"

"Thank you."

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Mingyu, he was trying to leave but instead Mingyu was...thanking him?

"For what exactly? I've done a lot." Wonwoo shrugged, biting his lip and looking down. He didn't like where this was going.

"For everything. You've been kind to me and I dont deserve it. I've changed, yes, but what I did to you...I deserve to be hit by three pans or like, four, maybe." Mingyu chuckled, shrugging afterward, "You've always been such a good person and I hope - slowly I can make this all up to you. I want to be your friend and I haven't said this but I am sorry." He paused and looked at Wonwoo who was staring at him intensely, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Say it again." Wonwoo whispered, looking down at Mingyu's lips before he met his eyes. "I want to hear you say it."

"I'm sorry."

"Again."

"I'm sorry."

"Again."

"Jeon Wonwoo, I am sorry."

"It's not enough." Wonwoo whispered as he stood up, "You are garbage, you are the lowest of the earth and I hate you. I've been far too kind these days but you and I have history and I will never forget what you've done to me." He promised, tilting his head.

"You think I've gotten soft? That I am the same Jeon Wonwoo you used?" Wonwoo whispered while tilting Mingyu's chin upwards just so that he could see into the eyes that have hurt him so bad.

"You ripped me apart mentally. I felt like nothing, I will make you feel like that." Wonwoo said with a smile, pulling his hand away to gently pat Mingyu's cheek. "I promise." He added while collecting his things.

"See you in astronomy class." Wonwoo called out while walking away and out of the room and he felt a bit lighter.

Mingyu felt like he had just been drowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble with this chapter v.v forgive me kids, it wasn't long or interesting but leave some ideas in the comments! It gives me inspiration ^^


	5. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get drunk and Soonyoung has a theory about kangaroos.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, "He said that to you?" He questioned while pouring Mingyu and himself another shot.

They were currently at a Seokmin party and by that he means one of the best parties ever. There was something about a party before exams to just let loose and feel young before the suicidal portion of the year begins that felt good. All their friends were here and everyone was having a good time, the one rule was to get drunk.

"Yeah. He said he's going to ruin my life but I don't know how and that scares me. He's so scary now." Mingyu pouted, looking over at Wonwoo who was doing shots with Jihoon.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, taking the shot before he turned to Mingyu. "He's just trying to scare you. You could kill him why're you afraid - wait," He paused, shaking his head, "You'd probably let him kill you even though you could take him." Jeonghan scoffed, "You're a little bitch." He added.

Mingyu smirked a bit and downed the shot as well, "Looks like you've got some competition. Tell your boyfriend to stay away from mine." He said while glaring over at Wonwoo who was leaning close to Seungcheol, the other mans hand on his waist.

Jeonghan looked over and giggled, a soft hiccup emitting from him, "He isn't your boyfriend and they're not like that. Seungcheol likes me. I swallow." Jeonghan stated while looking up at Mingyu who winced a bit, "No! Say it isn't true! Tell me Wonwoo doesn't swallow!" He begged, covering his face as he looked at the pair between his fingers.

Wonwoo groaned as he pushed the earring back into Seungcheol's cartilage. _What an idiot_. "I don't like you, this is Gods way of saying you shouldn't touch me." Wonwoo mumbled after he successfully pushed the metal back into the flesh.

Jihoon laughed as he poured another shot and offered it to Seungcheol, "That is what you get for hugging him." The smaller of the two shrugged, it was a funny thing to watch, the way the earring fell on the table, the small scream Seungcheol let out. It was amusing.

"See, this is why nobody likes either of you. You're both going to hell." Seungcheol grumbled, taking the shot and then rubbing his sore ear, _Hannie would kiss it better._

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, "Well, I am off to go get drunk off my ass. Please don't run into me, also move out or like leave the country." He said while patting Seungcheol on the shoulder and walking away to mingle.

\-------

One thing everyone could agree on, Wonwoo was the best when he was drunk. It was like he reverted back to the old Wonwoo, the one that never met Mingyu.

"Seungkwan! Kwannie!" Wonwoo shouted out even though they were both in the kitchen trying to bake a cake and really, he didn't need to yell.

"Wonwoo! Dollar sign!" Seungkwan slurred back, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo from behind. "The pineapple upside down cake is almost done you - you remembered to put the pineapples right?" He giggled, _I have a pen I have an apple_

Wonwoo grabbed the can of pineapples he was supposed to put in the cake and turned to Seungkwan, "Of course! I put this can in the cake! I was runner up on food network baking...baking challenge." Wonwoo mumbled as he got distracted by the pretty looking bottle of rum on the countertop.

Seungkwan grinned as he took the can, "Good. I'm glad you remembered to do so! Now, it's done. It's been exactly five -" He raised his hand to show the number, "Five minutes!" Seungkwan grinned, pushing Wonwoo lightly who ended up spilling rum on the table.

 _Oops_.

"Time to take it out!" Wonwoo giggled, pulling down the oven and reaching into it, pouting at the heat but the pan wouldn't be too hot. Plus, he was sure at this point he was a super hero.

Luckily, before his hands got to the pan he was pulled back by the waist and a pair of hands with oven mits removed the barely cooked cake. It was still liquid.

"God this smells fucking disgusting." Mingyu groaned, dumping the pan into the sink and closing up the oven. "You both are gross." He added while taking off the oven mitts that Seungkwan shouted made him look like a lobster because of the red colour.

Wonwoo pouted as he pressed his body to the refrigerator and then let out a whine, "You ruin everything, Gyu." He groaned, opening up the fridge and taking out a bottle of water that he really had difficulty opening.

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo completely shocked, "G-Gyu?" It had been so long since he heard that name, the name that was said to him in that same soft voice that he hadn't heard in so fucking long. He didn't know he was craving it.

Wonwoo nodded with the same pout as he pressed the bottle to Mingyu's chest, "Gyu!" He whined, stomping his foot, "Open it I'm thirsty and rum doesn't taste good." Wonwoo said and watched as the taller man opened it up.

Mingyu cleared his throat and looked around while Wonwoo drank the water. He looked to his left and saw Jihoon on the table completely knocked out and on his right Seokmin, Soonyoung and Seungkwan dog piled on the floor. What an amazing party.

"Let's -" Wonwoo paused to hiccup, a small smile making its way to his face, "Let's take a box of pizza and go to the roof!" He didn't give Mingyu a chance to reply because he was already dragging him to the area with the food.

The fresh air felt nice, it sobered him up a bit but he was still out of it. "Who created pizza? I would let them punch me in the face." Wonwoo mumbled, grinning at Mingyu who began laughing.

"You would? I wouldn't, pizza isn't that great." That statement caused him to get a weak punch on the arm from Wonwoo. "It isn't! It's not that good, chicken, beef - fucking cake, all of those things are better." Mingyu shrugged, looking at Wonwoo who was staring up at the sky.

The silence was nice, the last time they were up on a roof Seungcheol was beating the crap out of Mingyu. He looked over at Wonwoo and realized the boy was shivering. Mingyu took off his bomber jacket and gave it to Wonwoo, "Put it on, I will freeze just for you." He teased but honestly he would.

Wonwoo put on the warm jacket and shifted closer to rest his head in the others lap. "Tell me about the stars." He mumbled, that was something they used to do all the time, just stay with each other and talk softly.

"Every star you see right now is bigger and even brighter than the sun." Mingyu murmured, Wonwoo gasped softly, looking up at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

Mingyu nodded with a small hum, he had a feeling Wonwoo knew this since they both learned it in class but drunk Wonwoo seemed surprised. After a few more facts, Mingyu thought Wonwoo was asleep so when he looked down at his lap he was surprised to see the boy staring back at him.

"I want to hurt you." He admitted, his eyes getting a bit watery, he didn't feel as drunk but he wasn't sober, he wouldn't say this when sober. "I would go to the roof every night hoping you would come back and tell me you were - were joking." Wonwoo slurred a bit, wiping his eyes quickly when he noticed the tears had began to fall. He didn't want to cry.

Mingyu followed one of the tears with his eyes before he lifted his hand and wiped it away, "I'm sorry. I know you won't remember this but I am sorry Wonwoo. I was feeling so much pain and anger in my life, I took advantage of the one person I knew would always come back to me." He whispered, touching his cheeks before he pressed his thumb to Wonwoo's bottom lip, "You never let me down. You were always my rock, I never got the chance to do the same for you. I want to make this up to you, I want to earn your trust."

Wonwoo sat up and Mingyu felt his heart sink, the end of their time was approaching but he didn't expect it to end like this. Wonwoo was probably going to walk away, swearing revenge on him. What he didn't expect was the embrace that really caught him off guard. Wonwoo was hugging him.

"I missed you." Wonwoo whispered into Mingyu's neck, his arms tightly wrapped around him, "You were my best friend before we messed it up." He added, he didn't feel drunk at all anymore.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu whispered, pressing his old best friend close to him, keeping him warm and safe and that's all he really wanted.

\-------

Somehow all eight friends that stayed over ended up sleeping somewhere with someone else. When Jihoon woke up he was in the closet with Seokmin on top of him like a blanket, Seokmin woke up with a kick to the balls.

Seungkwan found himself on the couch on top of Soonyoung who swore he saw Jesus last night and Wonwoo woke up with Jeonghan trying to choke him. After he got the longer haired male off him and promised he really, _really_ wasn't interested in Seungcheol they went off looking for the last pair of their group.

Mingyu groaned softly at the sound of clicking and flashes going off. "What is that." He mumbled, opening his eyes and frowning when his blurry vision adjusted to six intruders laughing and taking pictures of him and whoever he had his arms around.

He thought the black hair belonged to Wonwoo.

_He was wrong._

Seungcheol turned and blinked a few times before the two jumped apart and fell off the bed, emitting so much laughter from Seungkwan he had to run to the bathroom to puke.

"I just spooned -"

"He fucking spooned me!" Seungcheol shouted, starting to chase Mingyu around the house.

After everyone had washed up they decided it would be best to leave the filthy house and go get breakfast at their favourite diner. The diner was only their favourite because they had a booth big enough for them.

Once they began eating, Mingyu kept giving glances to Wonwoo who didn't seem as upset as he expected him to be. Well, how he usually is, Wonwoo was smiling and laughing, putting whipped cream on people's nose and that's not this angry Wonwoo, that's old Wonwoo.

Mingyu decided it would be best to just keep it to himself, he wouldn't try to interact with him because that could ruin the entire mood but it would be hard because Wonwoo was inching closer to him every second.

"No! You need to listen what I'm saying is that kangaroos are actually just people, have you seen them?" Soonyoung groaned, covering his face, nobody was listening. He ended up having to pull out his phone and show them the video of the kangaroo getting punched by a human and just standing there absolutely shocked.

Somehow he ended up convincing Seokmin and Seungkwan.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes before looking at Mingyu and then his plate, "You hate chocolate chip pancakes. You like waffles." Wonwoo pointed out, tilting his head when the table got silent but he didn't remove his eye contact from Mingyu.

"I-uh, they gave me the wrong order but we waited long enough and I don't want to cause trouble -" He was cut off with Wonwoo taking his own plate and switching it with Mingyu's.

"No, Wonwoo - its okay." He tried saying but he couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face.

Wonwoo shrugged as he cut a piece of the pancake, "I didn't like my waffles anyway." He promised, glancing at Mingyu with soft eyes.

Suddenly breakfast became Mingyu's favourite meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo failed at his plan for revenge  
>  ㅇㅅㅇ


	6. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan hosts a party and Mingyu takes Seungcheol boxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new character won't last long haha ^^ Comments motivate me! I write faster when I hear people are enjoying the chapters you can even tweet me @17sungj

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at the familiar container that was placed on the table he was working at.

"Mingyu. Are you trying to fatten me up?" Wonwoo questioned, his friend had been buying him fast food, cakes, candies, chocolates all the unhealthy food in the fucking world.

"No. I am being kind, I do this to all my friends." Mingyu shrugged as he sat down in front of Wonwoo and grinned when the boy opened up the take out container to reveal a thick slice of his favourite vanilla cake.

"From the bakery?" Wonwoo questioned with wide eyes, looking up at Mingyu who was nodding with a grin, "That's like an hour away. You didn't have to." He mumbled, taking the fork out of the wrapping to distract himself from the blush he was sporting.

"I do it for all my friends." Jihoon mocked, rolling his eyes and leaning over to take a bite of the cake, "Yeah, where's my cake? We are friends" Seokmin pouted, taking the fork and having a bite as well. By time they were all done sharing the cake there was just one single bite left for Wonwoo.

"One day I will murder you all." Wonwoo promised as Seungcheol walked past and took the last piece with his bare hands and ate it. "Mingyu! They ate my cake." He whined, pressing his head to the table and pinching the thigh closest to him which was Seokmin.

Seokmin let out a small yell which turned into a whine as he rubbed his leg. "Jeon Wonwoo!" He exclaimed, _he didn't even eat a lot of it_.  

Mingyu chuckled softly and stood up, "I need help with my astronomy homework, help me?" He asked softly, looking at Wonwoo who quickly stood up, anything to get away from those monsters.

When they got back to Mingyu's room that's when the taller of the two pulled out two more slices of cake, "I know our friends, I would be dumb if I didn't get more than one." He chuckled, smiling at the way Wonwoo's eyes lit up.

After they finished eating the slice of cake together that's when Wonwoo decided to ask a very important question.

"Do you have a food kink?" He questioned, quickly reaching over to pat Mingyu on the back when he began coughing up his water.

"N-No." He stuttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then looking at Wonwoo with wide eyes, "I'm just being nice not using you eating as jerk off material." Mingyu chuckled, leaning back on his bed and glancing over at Wonwoo who was fidgeting a bit.

"I met a guy." He blurted out, looking up at Mingyu before he quickly looked down, "Kangjoon. Seo Kangjoon. I met him in Seoul, he was really nice to me and we have been talking for a while...he's coming to the university and I just wanted to let you know." Wonwoo said softly, he didn't owe Mingyu this but he was being a good friend.

Mingyu swallowed thickly and shook his head, "I want you to be happy. If Kangjoon makes you happy then I'll welcome him with open arms." He promise, he would but his heart was breaking bit by bit. The way Wonwoo smiled at his name, no wonder he was always on his phone.

Mingyu cleared his throat and leaned forward a bit, "When is he arriving?"

Wonwoo grinned at him, "In about ten minutes." He said before laughing because Mingyu choked on his drink again

_Ten fucking minutes._

\-------

The fact that everybody knew about Kangjoon before Mingyu bothered him but what bothered him the most was the fact that he is beautiful. Kangjoon is stunning and honestly Mingyu felt as though he couldn't compare or compete.

_Might as well kill him._

"Dude! You're going to bend the metal!" Soonyoung laughed while taking the butter knife from Mingyu and using it to spread butter on his garlic bread. They were all at the diner and it was a bit snug with the new person at their table.

Jihoon reached his hand out and took the Pepsi sitting in front of Seungcheol because he drank all of his. When Seungcheol looked over with a glare Jihoon flinched at him threateningly, "Fight me." He mumbled before taking a sip of the drink.

Kangjoon glanced at Mingyu and raised an eyebrow at the intense stare he was receiving, it was as if Mingyu was trying to get into his brain. It was weird and he didn't like it.

"So! I'm hosting a party." Seungkwan said while shoving another piece of fried chicken into his mouth, a few crumbs falling out as he spoke, "Its going to be great, you're all invited."

\------

The party started off nice, it was just their group of friends, Kangjoon and a few others. There was alcohol, music and food. Nobody could really complain.

Mingyu noticed that almost the whole night, Kangjoon was hovering over Wonwoo. He knew Wonwoo and he was sure the boy didn't like that, he didn't enjoy constantly being caged in. He was about to walk over and save him but Seungkwan beat him to it as he grabbed Kangjoon and Wonwoo and pulled them over to the circle that was forming.

_Oh no._

"Spin the fucking bottle? Really? Are we in middle school?" Mingyu grumbled but still sat down, he wasn't going to miss out on this.

By time they were on the third round, Mingyu hadn't even fucking kissed anyone but he got the enjoyment of watching Jihoon lean over and receive a kiss from Seungcheol. That was what he thought would be the highlight of his night.

Mingyu was staring off, absorbed in his own thoughts when Seungkwan nudged him and he glanced down at the bottle to see it was pointing at him.

_Great_

He looked across to see the bitch who did this and was shocked to see Wonwoo staring at him with wide eyes. _That's why everyone was so quiet._

Seungcheol glanced between them and cleared his throat, "You guys don't have to, it's just a game." He promised, looking at Mingyu and then turning to Kangjoon who scoffed.

"What's wrong?" He questioned with a smirk, staring straight into Mingyu's eyes, "Straight boy is afraid to give a little kiss to Wonwoo?" Kangjoon teased, clearly he didn't know their story.

Mingyu scratched the back of his neck and decided it would be better not to reply, he would say something and probably piss off Wonwoo. What he wasn't expecting was for said boy to appear in front of him and then plop down beside him.

Wonwoo glanced into Mingyu's eyes and took a small breath in, he wanted to do this. Mostly because Kangjoon was irritating him all day and he wanted to feel something. He knew Mingyu could provide that.

"Are you sure?" Mingyu whispered, his hand moving to thumb over the others bottom lip, "We don't have to do this." He added, no matter how badly he wanted this he wouldn't force it. They just became friends.

Wonwoo nodded, it was brief and unnoticeable to anyone else but Mingyu caught it.

They both leaned in and it was like their first kiss all over again, the soft mesh of their lips, the way they just fit together. It was innocent and sweet, gentle in a way that made Wonwoo's heart speed up. When they parted, they didn't move too far away from one another, they were breathing each other's air and staring into each other's eyes. Once Mingyu glanced down at Wonwoo's lips again that's when he took him by the jaw and initiated another kiss.

This one unlike the other was hot and wet. Mingyu had this way of kissing Wonwoo, he kissed him with the fiery passion he had during a boxing match, he kissed him with the love that they once shared. Wonwoo let out a soft sigh and let his mouth fall open, hands gripping Mingyu's neck as they all but swallowed each other.

Mingyu held back a smirk because he didn't want to ruin the mood so instead he swept his tongue against Wonwoo's and revelled in the way his arms tightened around his neck. Their make out lasted for a good minute before Mingyu forced himself to pull away, he lightly dragged out Wonwoo's bottom lip and then gave him three soft pecks on the mouth.

He knew this wouldn't happen again.

Wonwoo let his cheeks heat up and he felt himself shifting towards Mingyu but he stood up once he realized what happened. _Technically that's not cheating, right?_

A glance at Kangjoon made him believe the statement even more because his boyfriend was just chuckling softly and looking down at his phone. Wonwoo walked back over and sat down, he took a look at Kangjoon's phone and his eyes widened when he realized it was a video of what just happened.

The worst part was that they looked good together, something about Wonwoo and Mingyu worked.

Seungkwan downed another shot and then stood up, "Let's party!" He shouted, setting the mood back to normal. The tension was killing the party.

Mingyu however couldn't keep his eyes off of Wonwoo all night.

\-------

Just like any night they would get drunk, they all met for breakfast the next morning at the diner.

"Sally. These waffles are -" Seungkwan paused to moan, "Amazing. I love you, marry me?" He smiled at the 60 - something year old woman.

"Seungkwan-ah!" Soonyoung whined, "She's mine." He added with a wink to the blushing old lady.

Jihoon lost his appetite. He glanced over to Jeonghan and Seungcheol to see them feeding one another. Now he really needed to puke.

Breakfast was going as expected until Kangjoon grinned over at Mingyu. "So the kiss."

Wonwoo's eyes widened and he coughed a bit as he choked on his water, "K-Kiss?" He questioned, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. "Why do we need to talk about that." Wonwoo grumbled, leaning back in his chair and avoiding eye contact with Mingyu. He was doing that all morning and he wouldn't give in now.

"It really looked like you were into it Mingyu, are you gay?" Kangjoon questioned, tilting his head to the side and letting a smirk fit itself onto his face.

Mingyu chuckled softly, he leaned forward and gripped his butter knife, "Do you want to die? I will gut you right now." He promised, the feeling of anger was overwhelming him and he hadn't been like this in a while.

He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he wanted Wonwoo for himself or maybe it was because Kangjoon constantly felt the need to open his mouth.

Either way, he was pissed.

"I'm going to head home. I have homework." Mingyu grumbled, thanking God that he didn't sit in the middle but on the edge. That way he easily slipped out of the booth and the diner.

\-------

Mingyu walked out of his room and gave a smile to Jeonghan who was typing away on his laptop. "Seungcheol. Let's go boxing." He said while putting some clothes into a duffel bag for himself along with his boxing gloves.

Seungcheol turned off the tv and stood up, "Are you sure? I might kick your ass." He smirked, his eyes shifting to Jeonghan who was now paying attention to their conversation.

"I wouldn't count on it, baby." Jeonghan laughed, his fingers typing away as his gaze returned to the screen.

Boxing with Seungcheol was nice, Mingyu felt as if they bonded, they also get their weird pent up aggression out.

"You know," Seungcheol paused to take a few big gulps from his water bottle, "I will kick your ass if you hurt Wonwoo. You are stronger than me but I will stab you." He promised, going back to drinking his water as he stared at Mingyu who was laughing.

_Why were they all into stabbing?_

"I was about to say the same about Jeonghan. I will murder you if you ever hurt him." He promised, his eyes became a bit dark at the idea of his most sensitive friend getting hurt.

Seungcheol nodded, "I respect that. Why do you care about him so much?" He asked, taking off his other boxing glove and throwing it into the bin.

Mingyu did the same but he put his in his bag since they were owned by him. "Jeonghannie is closer to me than most of my family. I consider you guys all closer than my family but he was always there, him and Wonwoo." He shrugged.

"Then you fucked it up."

"Then I fucked it up." Mingyu agreed with a nod, "Jeonghan was by my side, he would call me an idiot but still run his fingers through my hair, he would yell at me but then hug me a few seconds later." He paused with a smile, "Jeonghan is my rock, I see he's your rock too."

Seungcheol nodded, "He's been my rock for a while now. When Wonwoo introduced us I knew right then when Jeonghan came over to me and hugged me I was in love." He laughed, shaking his head to take that back, "Not in love but you've seen him. I would be dumb to think he's not beautiful."

Mingyu nodded while recycling his bottle and grabbing the towel from his duffel bag. "That's true. You never have to worry about him and I, I love him so much but not like that. Never like that." He promised nodding over at Seungcheol, "See you later, man." Mingyu called out before turning his body and entering the locker room.

They came in different cars so Mingyu allowed himself extra time as he showered and changed into fresh clothes, no longer in boxing gear either.

He picked up his phone and felt his lip twitch when he saw a text from Wonwoo.

'Can you come pick me up? I've been waiting here for 3 hours. Joon ditched me.'

'Yeah, always. Where are you?' He texted back while making his way to the garage and getting into his car. Usually Wonwoo would walk home but Mingyu noticed how it was raining heavily and this all made sense now.

When he picked Wonwoo up the boy looked really upset but he didn't initiate any conversation. The taller of the two glanced over at Wonwoo a few times and let out a sigh, he took a turn and soon they were in a McDonald's eating and ranting. Wonwoo was doing most of the ranting.

"He fucking ditched me and won't pick up his phone, I'm not someone you ditch!" Wonwoo paused, a fry in his mouth as he chewed and pointed to his face and then body, "Hello! I have people lined up to date me." He joked, leaning over and dipping his fry into the vanilla milkshake they were sharing.

Mingyu tilted his head back and let out a laugh, he missed this, "You're right. They're lined up down the block, had to make them take a number." He chuckled while shaking his head.

A silence fell on them and it was nice but Wonwoo needed to say something and so did Mingyu.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu said, he noticed the boy about to open his mouth but he wanted to say this first. "That kiss meant -"

"Something." Wonwoo finished, his eyes hopeful as he glanced up at Mingyu and then back down at the fry that was sinking into the thick milkshake.

He lightly chewed on his bottom lip and then met Mingyu's eyes, "Do you still like me?" He questioned, "Be honest. We fell out but if I were to dump Joon right now. Would you date me?" Wonwoo questioned, he couldn't identify that look in Mingyu's eyes, it was so intense and he held no expression.

"I would date you today, tomorrow, any day Wonwoo." Mingyu murmured, his voice low even though it didn't need to be but Wonwoo didn't mind. "When I say I've changed not only for you but for me, I mean it. I want you to see this side of me." He added, leaning back and watching Wonwoo who had a pink tint to his cheeks.

They ended their night a bit late and by a bit late they ended up staying at McDonald's just talking until 2 am. They were in the car for a bit but in that short time Wonwoo ended up falling asleep.

Mingyu, being the gentle and loving person he is, he carried Wonwoo inside his dorm. He removed the boys shoes and the jacket he was wearing and tucked him in. He stared at his sleeping face and felt something in his chest, he wanted to lay down and be with him, he could easily do it but at the same time he couldn't.

Boundaries.

Mingyu said goodbye to Jeonghan who was still up and typing his thesis out for a class. Mingyu was walking down the dorm B hall when he bumped into Kangjoon who was obviously going to see Wonwoo.

Mingyu took a step in front of Kangjoon and raised his hand to stop him, "I wouldn't go there, Wonwoo is asleep we just got back. It's also very late, he doesn't enjoy being woken up."

Mingyu was trying to be helpful but Kangjoon felt as if he was being challenged.

Game on.

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu." He sighed, stretching his arms a bit and cracking his back, _okay_. "I know about you, your dad." Joon specified when Mingyu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aha." He chuckled at the flash of realization and anger that hit Mingyu and showed in his eyes, "That look is what I should've gotten on camera. Not that kiss." He paused and pulled out his phone, clicking a few buttons and letting the video play.

Mingyu glared down at the screen and then shifted his gaze to the man in front of him who looked happier than ever. "See, I realized after rewatching this that something had to have happened between you two before. I mean -" Joon paused and fixed his bomber jacket with a slight wince, "He doesn't even kiss me like that." He chuckled, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"What do you want? If we are done here, send that video to me. I would love to watch how good we look together a few more times." Mingyu smirked, shoving Kangjoon to the side so that he could keep walking down the hall.

Kangjoon grabbed Mingyu's elbow and stared at him, "Stay away from Wonwoo or I send this video to your dad." He smirked, dropping his hand, "I did my research. It's great being rich." Kangjoon paused and looked up at Mingyu. "You would know." He added with a laugh.

Kangjoon straightened up and set his hand on Mingyu's very tense shoulder, "So, I advice you to stay away from my Wonwoo because we both know what happened to him the last time your father thought something was going on between you two."

Of course Mingyu remembered because that's what fuelled his anger and ruined things with Wonwoo.

He could never forget.


	7. Secret santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play secret santa and Jeonghan needs a therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be a Christmas special hehehe ^^ if you want to see the gifts I have them on my twitter @17sungj

_Wonwoo grinned up at Mingyu as he kissed his cheek one time. When he didn't get a reaction he leaned in and pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Still nothing. Wonwoo let out an exasperated sigh and turned Mingyu's head, pressing their lips together firmly._

_"Pay attention to me." He demanded, looking down at the blunt he was rolling up between his fingers._

_Mingyu rolled his eyes lightly and brought the joint up to his mouth to lick the paper, sealing it up. "I was doing something very important."_

_Wonwoo tilted his head as he straddled the mans lap, "More important than doing me?" He questioned while tilting his head to the side._

_Mingyu looked up from the joint and stared into Wonwoo's eyes which made the boy shift nervously._

_"Yes."_

_"You're so annoying." Wonwoo groaned as he made a move to get off his boyfriends lap but Mingyu quickly pulled him back._

_"Smoke with me." He murmured knowing Wonwoo couldn't really say no to him._

_"I don't smoke," Wonwoo said as he handed Mingyu his lighter, "I only did it a few times. I prefer alcohol. Works faster."_

_Mingyu chuckled softly and set the joint into his mouth, sparking it up and taking a few drags, his eyes set on Wonwoo before they fell onto his soft lips._

_"Come here." The taller mumbled, gripping his jaw with one hand and inhaling a deep breath of the weed._

_He leaned in and slid their lips together, breathing out the smoke into his mouth and marvelling at the way Wonwoo's grip tightened on his neck._

_Once he pulled away he watched the boy with closed eyes breathe out the smoke, "You are pretty." Mingyu murmured, leaning back and taking another drag._

_Wonwoo opened his eyes and stared at Mingyu who was still smoking, "You could've had me tonight but I think I'm tired -" He paused to let out a fake yawn, standing up, "Have fun smoking." He called out while walking towards the bedroom._

_Mingyu shook his head, he took his time finishing the drag, in no rush to go soothe Wonwoo's hurt feelings. Once he had finished he went to his bedroom to see Wonwoo still awake._

_"Thought you were tired?" Mingyu questioned, pulling off his shirt and revealing his toned body._

_"Thought you were smoking."_

_Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and gave him a soft smile, "I wouldn't prioritize weed when it comes to you." He promised, laying down on his side of the bed._

_Wonwoo sat up and thought about it for a second, was this all a set up? "Are you setting me up? You know when you smile like that I want to suck your dick." He said with a straight face which made Mingyu burst out laughing._

_"I mean, I'm not opposed to you sucking my dick."_

_The next morning Wonwoo was nursing his sore throat with a cup of tea while sitting at the dinning room table._

_"It's so weird how your throat just started hurting out of nowhere." Mingyu gasped, faking innocence._

_"Yeah," Wonwoo said after he cleared his throat, the pain wasn't reflecting on his voice but it hurt a bit to talk. "It kind of feels like someone fucked my throat, I wonder who could've done that." He deadpanned, glaring at Mingyu who was laughing from the couch._

_They both turned at the sound of the door unlocking and being pushed open to reveal a man in a fresh pressed black suit, he had his hair slicked back and he looked like an older version of Mingyu._

_"Son." He nodded at Mingyu who suddenly had become stiff, Wonwoo looked between them and then stood up and bowed._

_"I'm Jeon Wonwoo. Nice to meet you." He said politely, standing straight with a grin. "I should go, my parents are probably wondering where I am." Wonwoo added as he walked over to the couch and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips._

_"I'll see you tomorrow. Come to school." Wonwoo grinned, grabbing his jacket and then heading out of the house._

_Mingyu's father stared at his song before he sighed, "What did we discuss?"_

_"I don't care about what you have to say or your opinion." Mingyu scoffed, turning back to the tv to try and ignore the anger inside his chest. He couldn't punch his father. Again._

_Mr. Kim let out another small sigh, clicking his tongue, "I gave you a chance."_

_When Wonwoo came to Mingyu a few days later crying that's how he knew something was wrong and his father was responsible for it._

_"My dad got fired. I don't understand how that's possible, he's one of the best doctors at the hospital. He loves that job." Wonwoo said as he sat down against the brick wall of the roof._

_Mingyu didn't meet Wonwoo's gaze, he felt too guilty._

_"That was the first time in my whole life I've seen him cry and there was nothing I could do about it." Wonwoo said while angrily wiping his eyes, "I just don't understand how that could happen."_

_Mingyu drove about an hour into the city to his fathers building. Once he got there he pushed the two large doors to his office open and stalked over to his desk._

_"You got his father fired." Mingyu spat, glaring at the man who was smiling up at him._

_"I told you to break his little heart, I gave you ten of the most beautiful girls in Korea, I warned you Mingyu." He shrugged, leaning back and playing with the expensive ball point pen in his hand._

_Mingyu tilted his head and gripped the glass table underneath him and felt as if he could break it._

_"All you have to do is stay away from him. If you don't -" Mr. Kim paused to pour some whiskey into his glass, taking a slow sip, "Next will be his house, his mom will lose her job, his scholar ship." He smirked when Mingyu's head snapped up to look at him._

_"Guess we have a deal." The older man chuckled._

  
Mingyu sat up in his bed and shook his head to clear his thoughts, ever since Kangjoon had threatened him with that video the only dreams he had were nightmares of that time.

Mingyu didn't want to hurt Wonwoo like that, he had some problems but he wasn't a fucking idiot. He wouldn't willingly do that to Wonwoo but there was no other way he could distance them.

He stood up and stretched his legs, pulling on sweat pants and a t shirt deciding he would go to the lounge room since he wasn't able to sleep. It was four in the morning and he doubted anyone would be awake at this time on a Monday.

He was wrong. It only made sense that Wonwoo would be the only person in the room, he was foolish for thinking fate could be on his side for a day.

"Hey." Wonwoo smiled when he noticed Mingyu at the door, "Why're you awake?"

Mingyu closed the door and walked further into the dimmed room, he was now able to see Wonwoo a lot better. The boy was wearing an oversized hoodie and he had a gigantic bag of gummy bears in his lap.

"I could ask you the same." Mingyu chuckled, sitting down beside him and taking a handful of the gummy bears. "Why're you eating gummy bears at four in the morning? We have class tomorrow." He reminded.

Wonwoo shrugged, taking a green bear and biting the head off first. He was putting them out of their misery.

"I couldn't sleep. I had this really weird dream and I couldn't force myself to go back to sleep." Wonwoo explained, turning off the tv and focusing his attention on Mingyu. "And you?"

Mingyu put a few more gummy bears into his mouth as he thought about it. He couldn't do what we did last time, he just rebuilt their friendship. He could be honest but what if Wonwoo thought he was just being jealous.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, right?" He questioned, looking at Wonwoo as he suddenly became serious. "Kangjoon is -" He was cut off when he heard the sound of shoes hitting the tiled floor. He looked through the glass window and rolled his eyes when he saw the dark red hair of Kangjoon.

He took a small breath in and thought about it, he could easily kick Kangjoon's ass but that wouldn't fix anything. That would just make him want to ruin Mingyu further.

"Just. One second." Mingyu mumbled, pulling Wonwoo behind the couch with him. When Wonwoo was about to shout because half of the bag of candy spilled out, Mingyu quickly covered his mouth.

They heard the door open up and stay open for a few minutes until it closed and those same footsteps descended off. Mingyu dropped his hand and looked into Wonwoo's eyes that were boring into his own. The position they were in was none the less uncomfortable but Mingyu couldn't stop his eyes from dropping down to Wonwoo's lips that were stained a pretty red colour from the gummy bears.

"We should -"

"Yeah." Mingyu agreed, standing up and helping Wonwoo up. The air was awkward and Mingyu was about to just leave when Wonwoo broke that silence.

"My children!" He whined, dropping to his knees and scooping up the now contaminated gummy bears. "Rest in piece." He whispered, leaning over and dumping them into the garbage.

Wonwoo stood up and poked Mingyu's firm chest with his finger. "You owe me a new bag of gummy bears." He said as he clutched the half empty bag to his chest.

"Yes, yes, let's try and get some sleep." Mingyu chuckled, standing behind Wonwoo and putting his hands on the shorter boys shoulders to direct him out of the room.

Mingyu knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

 

  
"Woah." Seungcheol said with wide eyes, "So you only did that to Wonwoo because he would've lost everything if you didn't." He said while slouching back a bit, "So I beat you up for no reason." Seungcheol added, covering his face with a groan.

"No you didn't-"

"Yes. You did." Jeonghan interrupted Mingyu, he turned to his boyfriend and pinched his side, "I told you to trust me when I said he's not a bad person but you didn't listen." He shrugged, "Feel the guilt."

Mingyu chuckled softly and shook his head, he didn't know who else to come to for advice but he was happy he told Seungcheol the truth.

"I don't know what to do. I can't hurt him like that again, we just became friends and sometimes I see that hesitant look in his eyes. If I start acting weird he will notice." Mingyu groaned, hitting his head on the glass table beneath him.

Jeonghan grabbed a pillow and slid it between Mingyu's head and the table once the man lifted his head to hit himself once again.

"We should kill him." He said softly, rolling his eyes when both Seungcheol and Mingyu turned to him with a confused look.

"Them. I meant them, Mingyu your dad is useless and Kangjoon deserves death." Jeonghan justified, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"You're as pretty as an angel but you're actually the devil. I'm not kidding." Seungcheol said with furrowed eyebrows, his forehead wrinkling slightly.

"Well! Do you have a better idea? I don't think so." Jeonghan shrugged, leaning over and flicking Seungcheol on the forehead.

Seungcheol rubbed his forehead with a small huff and nodded, "Actually I do. Why don't you just tell Wonwoo what is happening and what happened?" He shrugged, "That's how you solve problems."

There was silence before Jeonghan and Mingyu bursted out laughing, gripping their stomachs and doing the absolute most.

"That was so funny!" Mingyu laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes, he laughed that hard at the stupid suggestion from Seungcheol.

The oldest of the two sat there completely shocked, what the fuck was so funny.

Jeonghan sat up straight and cleared his throat, a few giggles escaping him but he stopped once he saw Seungcheol glaring at them. "Baby." He grinned, "You clearly don't know us. Why just handle situations easily like that when you can murder someone?" He questioned.

Mingyu's laughter died when he heard what Jeonghan said, "Wait no, no I wasn't laughing because of that. What the fuck Jeonghan?" He questioned, staring at him with wide eyes, "You need a therapist."

The longer haired boy shrugged innocently, "You're right."

Seungcheol shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Jeonghan, "It would be easy to just beat the ass hole up but that wouldn't stop him from outing you." He said while deep in thought.

"Kangjoon is an -" Seungcheol quickly cleared his throat and looked away when Wonwoo walked into the room and sat down beside Mingyu.

"Continue what you were saying, we both know I already hate you." He smirked, glancing at Jeonghan and then Mingyu who both happened to be avoiding his gaze.

"Okay. What the fuck is happening." Wonwoo questioned, pinching Mingyu's exposed bicep, _he looked good in tank tops._

Mingyu winced and snapped his head to glare at Wonwoo. "Nothing. We were trying to decide if we should invite him to do secret santa with us and the Christmas party." He explained, "We can if that would make you happy."

Wonwoo shook his head, "He's going away as soon as reading week starts. You're all going home for Christmas right?" He questioned.

Jeonghan grinned, his eyes lighting up as he turned to Seungcheol and pressed a warm kiss to his mouth. "I'm meeting his parents for the first time."

Seungcheol grinned back at Jeonghan, "They are going to love my little Hannie." He cooed, and soon the two were suddenly in the middle of making out.

"That's our cue to leave, I give them three minutes before they start fucking." Mingyu said while standing up and pulling Wonwoo up with him.

The plan can wait for now. All Mingyu had to do was not be too close to Wonwoo when Kangjoon was around.

 

  
They chose randomly for their secret santas and Wonwoo felt like fate was playing with him when he got Mingyu. He really didn't know what to get him and time was narrowing down it didn't help that the group party was a few days before Christmas because everyone had to head back home. He was running out of time.

"I have no clue what to get my person." Wonwoo groaned as he sat down at the cafeteria table and looked at Seungkwan.

"Get them something scintillating, like me I am scintillating." Seungkwan drew out almost every letter in that word.

Seokmin glanced at Wonwoo and grinned at the confused look, "Our Seungkwannie learned a new word today."

Wonwoo shook his head, they were all useless.

 

  
Prior to the Christmas party Jihoon and Soonyoung decided to have an ugly sweater contest and the loser owed the winner fifty dollars.

When they all arrived to the party Soonyoung was dressed in an itchy knitted sweater with trees, santas, reindeers galore and even actual ornaments hanging off him. They all almost instantly deemed him the winner until Jihoon walked in.

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God,"

Seokmin, Seungkwan and Soonyoung said with dropped jaws at what Jihoon had on. He was wearing a cute black sweater with one little reindeer at the bottom of the shirt. The main event was the mirror taped to the middle of the sweater.

"You did say ugly. You're looking at the ugliest thing I've laid my eyes on." Jihoon explained once he had Soonyoung in front of him looking down into the mirror.

Jihoon got the fifty dollars.

The party was fun, they ate and played some board games that ended with Seungkwan trying to choke Seungcheol out while Jihoon stood on a table screaming the rules of the game.

They all settled down near the fire place to exchange gifts.

"Wonwoo-yah, where did your gift go? It's your turn. You had a week to buy it!" Jeonghan whined, he didn't want any of his babies not receiving a gift.

"I have my gift." He promised, "I want to go last." Wonwoo smiled, leaning over and pinching Jeonghan's cheek affectionately, he was in a really good mood.

The gift exchange was really nice, probably the best out of the years Wonwoo, Seokmin and Jihoon did it. Every gift was thoughtful and everyone loved it.

Even the rainbow dick shaped lollipop Jeonghan was given with his new stock of hair supplies.

Wonwoo smiled down at his large gift bag, it included a pretty big teddy bear, chocolates and gummy candies, some clothes for Yuri who was waiting for him at his parents house and a new marble laptop case. Seokmin really knew him well.

Mingyu bit his lip and looked around, "Nobody got me?" He questioned, furrowing his eyes and Wonwoo thought that was the cutest thing ever.

"I did. I'm going to need to borrow you though. Excuse us, kids." Wonwoo grinned as he stood up and waited for Mingyu to do the same.

As they were walking towards the door he heard a faint, "Yah! Use protection!"

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Wonwoo unlocked the rooftop door and walked ahead of Mingyu. As soon as they were inside enough he stopped walking and laughed when Mingyu bumped into him.

"Close your eyes."

Mingyu did as told and allowed Wonwoo to lead him. When he was able to open them up he was shocked to see a projector showing the moving image of stars on the side of the wall.

"I got Jihoon to help me edit that, it's your favourite stars. Remember when I asked for your astronomy book? I just needed it to see which stars you answered were the most beautiful in your opinion, do you like it? I have more -" He continued rambling until he felt all the air leave him.

"Gyu. Big guy, can't breathe." Wonwoo wheezed out, letting out a breath once he was let go.

"I love it. I don't need more." Mingyu whispered, staring at the wall with wide eyes, the images reflecting off his orbs.

"Well. You're getting more." Wonwoo grinned, pointing to a spot on the blanket where he could sit.

He turned to the side and grabbed three neatly wrapped boxes, setting them in front of the two.

"Pick one. Start opening." Wonwoo said with a slight nudge to Mingyu's side who was staring at the presents with wide eyes.

Mingyu came from a very privileged house hold, he had money and received gifts on a daily but there was something more sincere about all of this. It felt a lot more heart warming.

He picked the smallest box and opened it up, inside was another box with a lid, he pulled it apart and grinned.

"Whiskey?"

"Whiskey." Wonwoo nodded, leaning over and looking at the globe decanter and glasses, "Now you can drink and be a nerd." He laughed.

Mingyu grinned down at the present and then set it to the side, working to open another one. Once he got the box open he let out a gasp. "I've been waiting for this to come back in stock." He said with wide eyes, turning to Wonwoo, "How did you get it?"

The Neil deGrasse Tyson's StarTalk book was the hardest to purchase but at four in the morning Wonwoo was able to add one to his cart and purchase it.

Mingyu opened the last box which happened to be the largest and was shocked at what he pulled out.

"Do you like it? I got it a size bigger because that's how everyone wears it." Wonwoo added, looking at the expensive NASA bomber jacket that was in Mingyu's hands. "I got the black because you have like three green bomber jackets. Well, two, I stole one." He shrugged.

Mingyu shook his head, he couldn't believe Wonwoo did this much for him. He always knew he loved Wonwoo but this, this really sealed the deal.

He pressed his lips together and then let out a sigh, turning to his friend. "Thank you. This is the most meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't thank you enough, Wonwoo." Mingyu smiled, setting the jacket down and bringing Wonwoo into a more gentle hug.

Wonwoo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu and pressed his face to his neck. "You know I would do anything for you." He whispered against the skin, giving it a soft peck before he pulled away. "Let's watch the stars, you can tell me about them." Wonwoo happily said as he took out two fluffy pillows and handed one to Mingyu to place behind his head.

Mingyu put an arm behind his head and pointed at one of the stars that was slowly moving, "That's Alpha Crucis."

"Mm," Wonwoo mumbled tiredly, blinking a few times before he turned to Mingyu, "What makes it so special?"

Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo, smiling softly, "It's the 13th brightest star in the sky."

Wonwoo let his mouth fall into an 'ooh' position but he said nothing.

Mingyu grinned and poked Wonwoo's cheek, "You are the brightest star in my sky." He smirked when Wonwoo slapped his stomach lightly.

"Now that was a terrible one. Try complimenting me again, I like this game." He laughed from where he was resting on Mingyu's chest. He didn't know how he got there.

But he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also comments make me write faster so don't be afraid to leave some ^^ happy holidays


	8. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Mingyu kind of get stoned and Jeonghan meets Seungcheol's dad

"It's not you, it's me."

Wonwoo blinked slowly and tilted his head to the side,

"Did you just use a break up line on me? To get out of being my project partner?" Wonwoo questioned while putting his books into his backpack, Soonyoung was standing there bouncing lightly on his feet as he stared at the boy.

"Yes."

"Why are you breaking up with me?" He smirked, starting to walk out of the room with Soonyoung by his side. He hadn't noticed that the boy was in his class because they hadn't been friends at the start of the semester. Now that they were it was kind of obvious that they'd be partners for the project.

"A giraffe said he would give me fifty dollars to dump you." Soonyoung blurted out, his eyes wide and he quickly looked around to make sure Mingyu didn't some how hear him. He was the devil after all.

Wonwoo scrunched up his eyebrows and then tilted his head back and let out a laugh, "Gyu? He's tall but I would say he's more of a Bambi. Very soft." He said with a warm smile on his face.

"Soft?" Soonyoung exclaimed, stopping them in the middle of the hall and grabbing Wonwoo's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "He can kill someone with his fist. One little punch and -" Soonyoung lifted one hand to symbolize his throat being cut. "And you're dead!"

Wonwoo grinned at the way Soonyoung was describing Mingyu, clearly he had a lot to learn about. "If anything, Jeonghan is scarier than Mingyu. I promise." He hummed, pulling away and starting to walk ahead.

"Tell Mingyu to meet me at the library at 7!" Wonwoo called out to Soonyoung as he continued to walk towards his next class. 

 

_"Are you Seungcheol by any chance?" He heard a soft voice say to him and when he turned around he was met with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen and he almost instantly knew who he was._

_"Jeonghan." He breathed, shaking his head to clear his mind, he stuck out his hand awkwardly and gave a smile that came out too wide but Jeonghan didn't mind. "I'm Seungcheol."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_Wonwoo had set them up on a small date just to the mall, they both agreed to it and it so happened to be the best decision of their lives._

_"Wonwoo and I have a weird past. I think he used to hate me." Jeonghan hummed as they walked around a department store, Seungcheol was being a very good puppy and following Jeonghan around while holding his bags._

_"Why?" He asked, Wonwoo was so nice - well, no. He wasn't. He just didn't seem like the type to actually hate someone especially not someone as sweet as Jeonghan._

_Seungcheol sat on the small couch in front of the changing room door that was in front of the one Jeonghan was occupying._

_"I don't know, I think we are okay now, I'm guessing we are since he hooked me up with a pretty hot guy." He called out while pulling on a pretty sweater that was slightly oversized._

_Jeonghan stepped out of the room and grinned at Seungcheol, "Cute right? I'm getting it. It's pretty expensive but I'm worth it." He shrugged, walking over to Seungcheol who was staring at him with wide eyes._

_"You're so soft for someone that is this muscular," Jeonghan pointed out as he straddled the man, he was happy that they were secluded. "I hope you're not a bottom," He pouted, running his thumb over Seungcheol's bottom lip, he dipped his head down and ran it over the piercing on the mans cartilage. "I like to get fucked."_

_And with that, Jeonghan got up from Seungcheol's lap and headed straight towards the counter with the sweater still on, he had decided he wanted to wear it out._

_Seungcheol realized his wallet was missing._

_That was the start of a very strong relationship, they ended up sleeping together the second time they met which was that same week. Jeonghan kept touching Seungcheol's thigh during class and he looked so fucking pretty._

_They left during a lecture and fucked in the back seat of his car._

_Although their relationship was abrupt and unexpected, they acted like they knew each other all their lives. They were best friends and lovers, they were practically married by time they bought cupcakes for their friends because, "It's our three week anniversary! We are in love!"_

_No one had anything to say to them, nobody mentioned them going too fast, nobody questioned if they really liked each other or if this was still their honey-moon phase._

_Wonwoo especially did not want this relationship, this golden fucking relationship to go to shit and for him to be blamed._

 

"Hey angel." Mingyu grinned as he took a seat beside Jeonghan, "Why are you all alone? Did you finally kill Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan lifted his head and tried to glare at Mingyu but his eyes were too foggy with tears. There was no reply so that's when Mingyu looked up from his phone right when a tear slipped down Jeonghan's face.

"Hey, woah, why are you crying?" Mingyu quickly said, his eyes widening and the first thing he did was pull Jeonghan to his chest. He thought about it for a second and then felt his shoulders tense.

"Seungcheol. What did the ass hole do? I will kill him, I will gut him like a fucking fish and then put him on a grill and have him for din-" He was cut off by Jeonghan pulling away and pinching Mingyu's stomach.

"He didn't do anything." He murmured, looking up at Mingyu, "We went to his dads house since his parents are divorced and...do you remember Soohyuk?" Jeonghan questioned, leaning his head against his folded arms on the table, keeping his eyes focused on Mingyu. He needed to see his reaction.

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it, Soohyuk...the name sounded familiar and Mingyu knew almost all of Jeonghan's ex boyfriends.

Jeonghan bit his lip as he could tell that his best friend was struggling, "Big dick Choi." He said with red cheeks, "My last boyfriend?"

Mingyu stared at Jeonghan for a second before he realized who they were talking about, "The rich guy! Way older than us but not too old, he was cool." He nodded, tilting his head, "I don't get what the problem - oh my god." He exclaimed once it clicked.

Choi Soohyuk

Choi Seungcheol

"You fucked his...brother?" Mingyu said softly, he was really fucking hoping it was Seungcheol's brother but by the look on Jeonghan's face and the fresh batch of tears rushing out he was wrong.

 

Wonwoo looked up from his laptop when the door opened and an angry Seungcheol walked in. "Your boyfriend is not here." He mumbled before looking back down at the essay he was typing.

"I came here for you." Seungcheol replied, ever since the couple returned yesterday his fists have been permanently balled up and his jaw remained clenched.

"Whats up?" Wonwoo really wasn't paying attention, he didn't think if Seungcheol genuinely had a problem he would come to Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan used to date my dad." He said while sitting on Wonwoo's bed and looking around, everything was so neat, a complete difference at how he and Mingyu kept their room. He himself did not understand why out of everyone he came to Wonwoo but he had a feeling he did it because he needed someone blunt to tell him what the fuck to do.

And Jihoon would just hurt his feelings.

Wonwoo paused what he was typing, his fingers hovering over the keyboard as he ran that sentence over again in his head. "Oh my god."

"Yeah."

Wonwoo saved his work and then turned in his chair to give Seungcheol his full attention, "How did you figure this out?" He questioned, he was intrigued and wanted to laugh because how the fuck does that even happen, but by the look on Seungcheol's face, it would end bad.

"Okay." He cleared his throat and leaned forward, his eyes casted downwards as he was forced to relive the absolutely horrifying moment. "Jeonghan fell asleep in the car and I woke him up right when we were at the door, we went inside because my dad was in his study and Jeonghan was showing me something and I realized his wifi had connected automatically."

Wonwoo blinked a few times and caught Seungcheol's eyes, "Oh. That means he's been there before, right?" He questioned, Seungcheol nodded silently.

"Then, my dad walks out and they just stared at each other and Jeonghan then went upstairs and into the guest bedroom - mind you, he already fucking knew where it was!" He exclaimed, gripping his head, "They fucked in the house I grew up in. Oh my god."

Wonwoo walked over and sat beside Seungcheol, his eyes widening when the man turned to him and gripped his waist, his head pressing into Wonwoo's neck. "Right." Wonwoo mumbled, setting his arm around his neck and letting a hand scratch lightly at his scalp.

He knew Mingyu liked that so maybe it would work on Seungcheol. So far, he was right.

"I haven't spoke to Jeonghan since. I miss him and I - I." He pause to clear his throat since he really felt like crying and it was evident in his tone. "Should I break up with him?"

Wonwoo paused his hand movements and then pushed Seungcheol away, "God, you're an idiot." He groaned, standing up, "No you don't fucking break up with him. Did he cheat on you with your dad?" He questioned, once Seungcheol shook his head he continued, "So why dump him? God, get out of my room, idiot. Go find him and make up with him." Wonwoo said as he took Seungcheol's hand and began dragging him to the door. Usually, that would be difficult but the man clearly was allowing it to happen.

Once he opened the door to shove Seungcheol out he was met with Jeonghan who was pressed against Mingyu's chest. "Oh." Wonwoo mumbled, looking up at Mingyu and then over at Seungcheol who was gripping Wonwoo from behind.

"One, two, three!" Mingyu shouted, shoving Jeonghan inside the room right as Wonwoo got the message and pulled away from Seungcheol. He stepped outside of the room with Mingyu and the two held the door knob, fighting against Jeonghan and Seungcheol to keep it closed.

"We didn't fucking think this through! How the hell are we going to keep them in there?" Wonwoo exclaimed, his eyes shifting to their hands that were on top of each other on the door knob.

Oh, _nice_.

Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo and shrugged, "They'll start talking soon. I hope."

45 minutes, it took 45 minutes before Wonwoo and Mingyu could let go once they heard the couple start arguing.

"My hands are red." Wonwoo whined, lifting his hands to Mingyu's face to show him how red they happened to be.

Mingyu chuckled and put his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, starting to guide them to the Dorm A hall, "You didn't really help with your noodle arms." He laughed, gripping his side once Wonwoo delivered five pinches to it.

"Ass hole. Not everyone boxes." Wonwoo mumbled and then stuck out his tongue, gripping the arm around his shoulders so that he could pull it off but honestly, it was heavy.

"See. You need to drink milk, you can't even push me away," He clicked his tongue, "So weak." Mingyu teased although he had made his arm heavier, allowing all his weight to fall against it.

They decided that the smartest thing would be for Wonwoo to just sleep in Seungcheol's bed since the chances of him returning to their dorm was slim. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were probably fucking anyhow.

"We were supposed to go to the library but we wasted that time on Jeonghan and Seungcheol." Wonwoo pouted, he was laying on Mingyu's bed, the taller of the two was sitting in a chair backwards so that he could keep eye contact with Wonwoo.

"I had to help Angel." He smiled, tilting his head and glancing over at Wonwoo, "How is Kangjoon treating you? Is he buying you the world? I would do that." He smirked, crossing his arms over the top of the chair and resting his chin on it. He would give Wonwoo everything.

"Very funny, he hasn't come back yet, I think he's still on vacation." Wonwoo chuckled, sitting up, "Angel? Why don't I have a nickname, even when we dated you would just call me Wonwoo." That was coming off as he was jealous but he kind of was.

"You already have a nickname."

"What is it?"

"Baby."

Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly turned and pressed his face into Mingyu's pillow. "No. Shut up." That was his weak spot, that pet name made him into jelly and Mingyu knew it.

"Kangjoon calls you that but I never see you blush or act so cute. Is it just me, then?" He smirked, his eyes on Wonwoo who finally revealed his red toned face.

"No," He lied, glancing over at Mingyu but he quickly looked away, "Okay. Maybe." Wonwoo said after he had cleared his throat, _it had become way too hot inside._

"You can't blame me, baby. You're the one that asked for a pet name." Mingyu said and let out a loud laugh, his head tilting back and his hands clapping together. Wonwoo was precious, here he was hiding under a blanket with his face as red as a tomato because Mingyu called him baby.

"Get out. You can sleep in Cheol's bed. I don't know what he has done in it, I think I trust you slightly more." Wonwoo said as he tried to rid his face of the blush.

Mingyu took that as his cue to leave and stood up, "You can find some clothes in my drawer, don't be surprised what you find, I'm warning you now." He said while leaning over and patting Wonwoo's cheek before he left.

 

Wonwoo ended up taking a shower and while he was reaching for the oversized sweater that Mingyu owned, he stumbled upon a bag of rolled up joints.

"Oh."

Wonwoo bit his lip and stared down at the contents in the clear plastic bag, the last time he got high was with Mingyu in senior year. It really has been a while.

He walked over to Seungcheol's room and peaked inside since the door was half open. Once he saw Mingyu just laying there on his phone he walked in. "Weed. Really?" Wonwoo chuckled, sitting on the bed cross legged and focusing his eyes on Mingyu who had a growing smirk on his face.

"Yes weed. I only do it when I want a good time or if I'm stressed." Mingyu explained, setting his phone on the night stand since he was now interested in this topic of conversation.

"Do you maybe want to do some?" Wonwoo questioned hesitantly, he wasn't one for drugs, he didn't smoke but he definitely drank. Weed couldn't be that harmful if he did it one more time, right?

"You sure you can handle it?" Mingyu chuckled, already grabbing Seungcheol's lighter and opening up the bag to get the joint that was wrapped the neatest. Wonwoo deserved pretty things.

 

Wonwoo couldn't handle it, weed kicked in way faster than alcohol did and it was great, heavenly, all the adjectives to describe fucking _awesome_.

They were in the kitchen because they thought it would be a really good idea to make funfetti cupcakes.

"What the fuck is funfetti?"

"It's....it's fun cupcakes with confetti sprinkles in them, let's make them Gyu. Why do you have the icing and the batter but you don't know what it is?"

"Angel bought them, he was going to make them with Cheol."

Wonwoo was out of it by time they were putting the cupcakes into the oven, it took Mingyu one and a half joints before he got with the one man party.

"Okay, okay so listen." Wonwoo paused, blinking slowly as he stared at the cupcakes that were still warm from the oven. "I think the confetti represents the - the inequality people of colour face in society." He explained, his eyes widening, "Or! Or," Wonwoo grinned at Mingyu, "Colors," he paused to giggle, "They represent colours."

Mingyu grinned down at Wonwoo and he quickly nodded his head, "Yeah! Fuck yeah to both of those things just - fuck, your mind is like a vortex of awesome you're so fucking awesome."

Wonwoo turned to Mingyu with watery eyes, a hand on his heart, "Gyu. Thank you, I appreciate that." He sniffled, "You're awesome too."

It took them 10 minutes to open up the can of frosting because _, "Look Gyu it has a little man on it. It has Jihoon on it."_ And _, "Oh no, Gyu! We have to get Jihoonie out, he has a class tomorrow!"_

Once the tub of icing was finally opened, Wonwoo perched himself up on the counter top and began icing one of the cupcakes. He looked up when he felt smoke get blown into his face.

"You're not awesome." Wonwoo said with a pout, looking at the fresh joint that Mingyu just lit up. "Awesome people share." He pointed out.

Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo against the blunt and then handed it over to start working on his own cupcake.

"Gyu! You have frosting on your finger, what a waste. You're wasting Jeonghannie's money!" Wonwoo exclaimed his eyes wide as he stared at the glob of the vanilla icing on Mingyu's index finger.

Mingyu took the blunt with his clean hand and then shifted his focus to Wonwoo, "Why don't you lick it off since you don't want to waste money?" Mingyu teased, turning his attention to his cupcake. It looked good, needed sprinkles though.

His gaze turned to Wonwoo when he felt his hand get lifted up and soon his finger was being pushed inside said boys mouth.

"I- fuck." Mingyu paused, his eyes following the way Wonwoo took his finger deep into his mouth although the icing was just on the pad of his finger. He felt everything, the wet heaviness of the boys tongue, the way he ran it over the back of Mingyu's finger just like he would do to the vein on his cock -

"All clean!" Wonwoo beamed after he had pulled the finger out from his mouth with a loud pop.

Mingyu took in a few deep breaths while Wonwoo returned to making his cupcake look pretty, he was completely unfazed by that action.

Mingyu cleared his throat and then turned on the tap to his rinse his hands since they were sticky from baking. He dried them and then took the joint that was resting in his mouth. "There's only a bit left." He pointed out, grinning when he saw Wonwoo pout.

"It's okay, I can share." Mingyu promised, he took the last drag from the blunt and then gripped Wonwoo's chin, he leaned forward and kept his eyes on the boy. He didn't want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable.

Mingyu gently grazed their lips together and he was happy when Wonwoo's mouth opened a bit and Mingyu was able to blow the smoke right into it. He kept his lips grazing Wonwoo's while he took it into his lungs but he eventually stepped away once he began to breathe it out into the air.

"That was nice, you're so awesome for sharing." Wonwoo giggled, taking his cupcake and running to Seungcheol's room. Mingyu gripped the edge of the sink as he leaned against it and closed his eyes, he took in a few slow breathes and then realized two things.

He still loves Wonwoo.

And he has a huge boner.

 

"Why does my room smell like weed?" Seungcheol questioned as he sat down at the cafeteria table, looking over at Mingyu and then Wonwoo who were both sporting a deep blush.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and played with his boyfriends fingers, "Doesn't matter." He hummed, kissing the back of Seungcheol's hand, "Let's go out tonight. Let's eat."

Seungcheol immediately nodded, food and his baby? Things couldn't get any better.

"Maybe Wonwoo and I could tag along." A voice said from behind Seungcheol. Wonwoo looked up at the mention of his name and smiled when he saw his boyfriend. "Joon." He grinned, shifting over and making room for him.

"Hey, missed you." He murmured to Wonwoo, giving him a soft kiss on the mouth. "So? Can we make this a double date?" Kangjoon said while he looked over at Seungcheol and Jeonghan, the couple both giving him daggers.

"No way in hel-" Jeonghan was cut off by Seungcheol who quickly covered his mouth. "We would love to! I was actually going to invite Mingyu as well, I have this girl that really likes him. Right, Jeonghan? Remember?" He said with gritted teeth, giving Jeonghan the look that means _play the fuck along._

Jeonghan nodded his head quickly, "Oh! Oh right! You guys all know Goeun! She's great." He mumbled, leaning over and taking a slice of pizza off of Mingyu's plate.

Soonyoung leaned forward, he didn't really understand that this was one huge lie. He was far too innocent for this group of friends. "I've never met her before." He pouted, "Can we come? I'll bring Jihoonie as my date." He said while leaning over but he quickly stopped once Jihoon got his hand on a butter knife.

Seungkwan tilted his head, "Is Goeun the one with the really big tit-" Seokmin quickly leaned over and shoved Seungkwan off the chair with wide eyes.

"We do not objectify women!" Seokmin gasped, shocked that one of his best friends would even dare to say that, _how could he?_

"Big titanium stethoscope," Seungkwan groaned from the ground, he grasped the chair and pulled himself up, ignoring the loud laughter coming from his group of friends. Bastards.

"She's in my med class. Ass hole." Seungkwan grumbled, rubbing his arm as Seokmin repeatedly mumbled apologizes to him.

 

The date night truly started off awkward and terrible, the seating was arranged as three people infront of three other people. On one side it was Goeun, Kangjoon and Seungcheol while the other side had Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jeonghan.

The evening started off quiet, soft compliments and individual conversations happening until the wine came and everyone loosened up a bit.

"Good evening!" One of the overly enthusiastic waiters said as they held a bottle of white and red wine. He went around the table and poured one or the other for each person before he asked for their orders.

"I'll have the alfredo pasta but no -" Mingyu cut Wonwoo off and looked at the waiter, "No bacon. He's allergic." He smiled over at Wonwoo who was blushing lightly.

"Gyu, I was going to say that." He mumbled, nudging the man lightly before he lifted his glass and took a sip.

The night progressed as such, everyone was having a pretty good time until dessert came. Wonwoo had ordered a vanilla cake and Mingyu got the chocolate because Goeun said it was really good.

"Gyu, try this," Wonwoo said, turning his attention from the conversation he was having with Seungcheol. He took a piece of the cake with his fork and fed it to the man, smiling softly at his reaction.

"Yah, why are you so messy?" Wonwoo grinned, swiping his thumb over Mingyu's bottom lip, "You've been like this forever."

Mingyu shifted his gaze from Wonwoo to Kangjoon. He still didn't have a plan but he needed one and fucking fast since he looked furious at the exchange that happened between the two.

By time they returned to campus, it was just Mingyu, Wonwoo and the couple of Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Kangjoon had his own apartment off campus and Wonwoo was slightly grateful for that. He liked that his friends all lived on the same wing of the dorm rooms.

"Goeun really liked Mingyu. Wasn't she nice?" Jeonghan questioned, looking back at the two as they all slowly walked inside the building.

"I think she's pretty, she's also funny, and smart." Mingyu smiled, he enjoyed his time with her but it was evident his heart was somewhere else.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with a small frown, "I didn't like her. She's not your type, she agreed with everything you said, even the dumb shit." He shrugged, "You shouldn't date her."

That peaked Mingyu's interest, "I shouldn't date her?" He questioned, putting his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, pulling him in a bit. "Why? Is it because you're my baby?" Mingyu said with a smirk.

Seungcheol turned his head to look at the two and paused when he saw how red Wonwoo's face had gotten. "Woah. Are you sick?" He questioned, pressing his hand against the boys forehead, "You're warm."

Wonwoo swatted Seungcheol's hand away, "I'm fine. Mingyu is an idiot." He grumbled, pushing past the two in front of him since they had halted in the middle of the halfway.

Mingyu jogged over to catch up to him, he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo from behind right when they got to their dorm room. "Aw, come on. I was joking," He said while watching Wonwoo take out his key, "Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodnight?" He questioned.

Wonwoo finally got his door open and he turned to look up at Mingyu. "Fine, close your eyes."

Mingyu did as such, he wasn't going to complain especially not when he was about to get a goodnight kiss from the love of his life, the sugar to his coffee, the star in his sky, the -

Mingyu's eyes opened once he heard the loud sound of a door being slammed in his face and yeah, should've expected that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello it's me a terrible author I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated! happy holidays once again ^^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments make me write faster once again don't be shy to message me on twitter i love every @17sungj


	9. Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, some shit happens and a new character is introduced

_"Why did you order chicken on the pizza? You should've just got cheese that always works." Wonwoo mumbled as he turned a page in his book and shifted his hips slightly._

_Mingyu rolled his eyes from where his available hand was scrolling through Instagram, "I need protein, I'm a growing boy." He paused and looked up at Wonwoo, "You can't relate, you're about 15 pounds soaking wet."_

_Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu, "Am not." He deadpanned, "It's not my fault- ouch! Ass hole!" He exclaimed when Mingyu leaned his head down and bit his thigh in a not so sexy way. It fucking hurt._

_This was a regular occurrence for the couple, Wonwoo would be reading or simply typing away on his laptop and once Mingyu got bored he would fit two fingers deep inside Wonwoo. He didn't really mind, once the first finger stretched him out a bit and he could relax, he would find himself falling back into the book with the nice pleasurable feeling of slow fingers stretching him open._

_Of course he was aroused but it wasn't urgent, it was a dull feeling in the back of his mind but the soft press of fingers inside him was pleasurable._

_"It's not my fault you're fat." Wonwoo smirked, raising his hand to fix his circle glasses that had shifted down his face. Right when the boy was about to speak he was interrupted by Mingyu who curled his fingers as vengeance for what Wonwoo had said. There was no malice in the action but it had Wonwoo arching his back in pure bliss._

_"Fuck off." Mingyu had said with a glint in his eye, he loved being able to control this beautiful boy with just a twitch of his fingers._

_"You're an asshole," Wonwoo replied with a breathy sigh, the book falling from his grip and landing on the floor. He opened his eyes and took a glance at Mingyu who had been watching him the entire time._

_"I didn't even mark where I was. I fucking hate you." He murmured quietly, he finally felt Mingyu move his fingers again and soon he was shutting the fuck up because it felt too good to argue with._

_"You weren't saying that last night as I recall you were saying something about how much you love me? And my cock?" Mingyu hummed out against Wonwoo's thigh, his lips casually pecking the skin at certain times._

_Wonwoo closed his eyes and shifted his hips again, he was stuck between wanting Mingyu to fucking finger him to death and for him to just continue this lazy pleasuring._

_He didn't even bother to reply, he decided to just stare up at the ceiling and enjoy this intimate moment that they've done far too often._

_"Is that my sweater?" Of course Mingyu had to break the comfortable silence, his boyfriend never knew when to shut up._

_"Yes. It's clearly multiple sizes too big for me therefore it is yours." Wonwoo snapped, his mouth soon falling open and his back arching when Mingyu slammed his fingers back all the way in._

_"You have such an attitude today, baby." Mingyu said as he dropped his phone and cleared his throat, his attention now focused solely on pleasing his baby._

_Wonwoo shifted his gaze from the ceiling to look at Mingyu. "I know." He whispered, his hands coming up to cup Mingyu's face, "Sorry. I love you." Wonwoo added, pulling his boyfriend closer so that they could share a soft kiss, the warmth pooling in his stomach doubling once the kiss became more intense._

_Mingyu pulled his mouth away, dragging Wonwoo's bottom lip with him and he revelled in the way he chased his lips. "Patience, baby." Mingyu chuckled, pressing his mouth against the soft skin of his wrist as he slipped in another finger._

_He knew Wonwoo could take it, he takes cock like a fucking pro but he always made sure to be soft when fingering him. In some way in his mind this act is a bit more intimate than sex. This is focusing all your attention on your partner, understanding what they like and being able to make them come undone. Mingyu hardly ever had to get himself off after he fingered Wonwoo. It wasn't that it didn't turn him on, everything about his boyfriend aroused him it was just that seeing him so blissful in those few moments of climax is satisfying enough._

_It took a few more minutes before Wonwoo was gripping the bed sheets, his head tilted back and his mouth open while he let out the softest, prettiest sounds. "Gyu," He whined, his glasses slipping down with every thrust of his fingers._

_"What do you want, baby?" Mingyu replied in the softest tone, his mouth returning to the mark he was working on right on the side of Wonwoo's throat. "You want to cum for me?" He added when he got no reply but one of those moans that he knew meant his boyfriend was close._

_"Yeah," He stuttered, "Going to- mm," He moaned out, his back arching as he felt his stomach tighten, he opened his eyes to meet Mingyu's gaze that was focused solely on him and something about that intense stare drove him over the edge._

_Mingyu kept that pace going as Wonwoo rode out his orgasm, his head thrown back and his mouth open while letting out soft - fuck, fuck yes_

_He looked fucking pretty._

_Mingyu kept his eyes on his boyfriend until the doorbell went off and Wonwoo blinked his eyes open, taking a second to adjust to the brightness of the room. "Pizza?" He mumbled tiredly, looking up at Mingyu who had already slipped his fingers out of inside him and was getting off the bed._

_"Yeah, I'll handle it." He called back, jogging over to the sink to quickly wash his hands because, gross he wouldn't handle food like that._

_Once Mingyu paid for the food he set it on the living room table and went to get drinks from the fridge. When he returned he was met with a cleaned up Wonwoo wearing a different one of Mingyu's sweaters._

_"I like those glasses by the way. Never got to tell you." Mingyu said as he set the can of Pepsi in front of his boyfriend and then opened up his can of Coke._

_Wonwoo made a look of distaste while watchinng Mingyu pop open the can of soda, he was clearly a Pepsi kind of guy. "Thanks, for you know..." He shrugged, "The compliment and the -" Wonwoo kind of flailed his hands to avoid saying it._

_Mingyu chuckled while watching him, "Right. You're welcome. Your pleasure is my pleasure." He winked, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo's mouth and then digging into the hot pizza waiting for him._

 

Mingyu blinked out of his day dream - well, he was reminiscing. He was sitting at their lunch table that somehow over the past few months they've claimed and really, that's probably against some rule in the university rule book.

This had all been sparked by a pair of fucking circular shaped glasses, that's what destroyed him and distracted him all day. Mingyu almost ran into traffic for god sake but he wouldn't mind, he would let himself get run over for Wonwoo. He would let Wonwoo run him over as well. He got a glimpse of the glasses during astronomy but they were doing a handout and he was really focused on getting the answers right. It was during their daily meet up at noon that he finally got to see all the cuteness up close and personal.

"Right, Gyu?" Wonwoo said a little louder, a smile finding its way onto his face once Mingyu almost broke his fucking neck from how fast he looked at him.

"Yes. Of course." The taller lied, clearing his throat and picking at a fry. He clearly had no fucking clue what was going on and what the topic of discussion was but Wonwoo was probably right. He's always right.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and leaned over to take the fry from Mingyu, "You're coming over to my dorm tonight. We have to work on the project." He explained before putting the food into his mouth and sitting back as he chewed. Something was clearly off about Mingyu but Wonwoo didn't bother to ask since the topic of discussion at the table changed. He would just remember to ask him later.

  
Mingyu had just woken up from his nap since he set an alarm to remind himself to not sleep through his work date - work period with Wonwoo. He would actually get his ass kicked. He blinked his eyes open and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Jeonghan in front of his closet rummaging around without permission. 

"Angel. Get the fuck out of my room." Mingyu grumbled while he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He always talked to Jeonghan like that but there was never any true spite behind it.

Jeonghan waved his hand in an attempt to shut Mingyu up, "Where's the weed? I want to get stoned, that essay fucked me up and I'm happy it's over with. I'm going to get high, order food and get eaten out, " He paused and snatched the bag that was tucked between a few old books about stars, _nerd_.

Mingyu scrunched his nose up and shook his head, "Gross. I'll be sure to stay at Wonwoo's tonight." He mumbled while standing up and grabbing a hoodie, "I just hope his dumb ass of a boyfriend does not interrupt us. Also, I still need to figure out what the fuck I'm going to do about the situation." Mingyu sighed, ruffling his hair a bit and looking in the mirror. A mess. He looked like a mess.

Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "I'm guessing you still don't want to murder him so I'm out of ideas, big guy." He said and then walked out of the room to the living room.

Useless.

 

Mingyu was walking through dorm A when he bumped into Kangjoon again. He didn't like this whole situation, he didn't want anyone having this leverage over him but it wasn't about him. It was about Wonwoo, he couldn't let his dad rip things away from the one person in the world he truly was in love with. If it was him instead, he really wouldn't care, he would grab Wonwoo in front of his father and kiss him until his lips became that pretty shade that Mingyu knew only he could do.  
  
But it wasn't him.

"I hope you're not going to see Wonwoo." Kangjoon said once he came close enough to Mingyu.

Mingyu tilted his head to the side, "And if I am?"

"I warned you to stay away from him." Kangjoon shrugged, taking out his phone and waving it in front of Mingyu's face tauntingly, "You really want me to push that button?"

That simple rhetorical question hit Mingyu deep in him, it was the teasing that set him off. The anger he felt boiling inside him was so comfortable, it had been so long since he got that mad. Mingyu went from feeling that everyday to it just disappearing from his life but here it was stronger than ever.

Today was just not the day to mess around with Mingyu. He was having a bad day, he got about 3 hours of sleep - not including his nap, because he was up all night working on writing a paper. It didn't help that he was being blackmailed by the fucking devil himself.

So, Mingyu did what any reasonable, _rational_ person would.

He gripped the phone that was held in front of his face and ripped it out of Kangjoon's hand who didn't even put up a fight, _lame_. He shoved him up against a wall, his fist colliding with the material beside his head and he could feel the skin stretched around his knuckles split open. The pain that coursed through him from the intense impact against his knuckles felt good. It wasn't a shocking pain, it didn't pulse through him and make him feel like crying or screaming like banging your toe on a table. He was used to pain like this from fighting and it set a jolt of adrenaline through his body. It was enjoyable and familiar.

Mingyu let his eyes fall upon Kangjoon's. The man was slightly shorter than him and honestly, he couldn't see what Wonwoo liked in him. Other than his face that he's pretty sure had some work done on it, nobody is that beautiful.

"I will not be blackmailed, do you know who I am?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side menacingly. "I'm Kim fucking Mingyu. You've met my dad but I'm sure as hell you haven't met me." Mingyu paused and took a step back, wiping the sweat off his cheek since whenever he got violent even if it was just towards a wall, he always got heated.

Kangjoon stared at Mingyu with wide eyes, there was a streak of blood on the mans cheek from wiping his sweat off and that made the scale of intensity heighten. 

"You've met the tamed me, the one that loves Wonwoo and changed his whole fucking life for him but don't be alarmed," He let out a deep chuckle, shifting his dark eyes from the floor to meet the piece of trash in front of him.

"Kim Mingyu, the one that will break your thousand dollar nose and crack a rib is still here and well." He shrugged, looking down at his knuckles and he was not fazed when he noticed that the blood was starting to drip onto the hallway floor.

Mingyu decided it was time to speed this up since he was thoughtful and did not want to leave a mess.

Kangjoon gulped and pressed himself against the wall when Mingyu took a step, he let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding once Mingyu turned and began walking down the hall.

It didn't last long though, Kangjoon watched as Mingyu halted in the middle of the narrow hall, his shoulders squaring as he spoke, "Before you even reach my fathers building to show him that other copy of the video I'm sure you have, I will break your legs." He promised before taking out his key and entering the dorm room.

Kangjoon watched with wide eyes as Mingyu finally continued walking, the threat ringing in his ears but then he frowned, 

_Why the fuck did he have a key?_

Wonwoo was just exiting the kitchen with a hot bowl of ramen when he heard the door open up and then close quietly. "Jeonghan?" He questioned, walking a bit more into the living room so that he could see who just intruded his home. He was shocked to meet eyes with a very angry, very bloody Mingyu.

"Gyu." He whispered, his heart speeding up and he set down the bowl before starting to do their routine, something he thought he had forgotten but he clearly didn't.

After Mingyu's fights, Wonwoo would sit the man down and help clean him up with a first aid kit. Wiping the blood before it stained anything, disinfecting his wounds and putting a bandaid over them, and then asking the questions later. It was something he realized he was doing subconsciously.

Once he closed the first aid kit it finally hit him, _who the fuck did Mingyu fight?_

"Who the fuck did you fight?" Wonwoo voiced his thoughts, shifting to look at Mingyu whose gaze had softened a lot more in the time span of about ten minutes. It was second nature to Wonwoo to assist Mingyu with his wounds so he had learned to cut down on the time immensely.

Mingyu tried to avoid Wonwoo's gaze but he didn't want to look suspicious. "Some dude in the hallway. Not a big deal, I'm clearly fine." He shrugged it off, looking over at the neglected bowl of ramen, "It's going to get cold, you should eat that. I'll start the research."

Right, the project.

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Mingyu pull out his laptop nonchalantly and start typing as if he hadn't just hurt his knuckles while fighting a guy in the hallway -

Wonwoo stood up and walked over so that he was in front of Mingyu. "Who did you fight? Maybe Joon saw since he just left a few minutes before you arrived..." He trailed off and it soon dawned on him and the look on Mingyu's face just confirmed what he was thinking.

Mingyu fought Kangjoon, he did something that Wonwoo was afraid of. He had been afraid to let Mingyu back into his life but he was sure he changed. The feeling in his stomach wasn't sadness, it was something stronger, betrayal and hurt. Wonwoo just wanted to be happy and he wanted Mingyu in his life so desperately but it wasn't working. He felt silly for thinking that someone that angry and irrational could change in the span of a few months.

"Get out."

He was expecting that. Mingyu glanced up at Wonwoo and he stood so that they could be at eye level, well somewhat, Mingyu was still taller than the boy. "Baby -"

"Don't do that. You don't get to do that, Mingyu." Wonwoo quickly said as he shook his head and took a step back, he felt like his head was spinning and he wanted to throw up. The idea that he did this to himself again made him sick. He trusted the one person that hurt him the most in the world and he felt like a fucking idiot.

"I should have never let you back into my life. I should have left us," Wonwoo pointed between them, "On the rooftop that night you told me I meant nothing to you. I should never have believed that you could change." He scoffed, looking up at the ceiling and he was wondering why he felt like crying. This was all too much and he felt like a newborn baby. Dumb and naked - metaphorically at least.

"Listen to me -" Mingyu tried to say as he reached out for Wonwoo who flinched, he fucking _flinched_ away like Mingyu was the bad guy. It always ended like that, Mingyu would try and protect Wonwoo the one fucking person in the whole world he would do anything for, that he loved with a deep, burning passion. The same person he would die for once again hated him. This endless cycle was getting tiring and Mingyu could not fathom how fate could hate him so much. He was starting to think that he shouldn't fight for this.

"I need you to get out." Wonwoo shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, avoiding Mingyu's eyes because he knew he would crumble. That look, that intense look that screamed at him to listen made his knees weak and he knew he wouldn't be able to do this for long.

"I was stupid to think you could change, I was dumb to think you would change for me. The way you walked back into my life pretending like you were a different person, someone I thought I could love," The tears were evident in his voice even though they hadn't spilled down his cheeks yet. "You really fooled me, Gyu." He laughed, shaking his head sadly, "All of this just made me realize I could never really love someone like you. I will never love you again." Wonwoo promised, finally looking into his eyes as he delivered those words, he watched the look of heartbreak and it felt like a mirror, like some disgusting parallel to how he looked when Mingyu told him he was simply an experiment.

Without any words Mingyu turned and began walking to the door, he needed Wonwoo to tell him to stay, he needed to get a chance to explain this.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo said with a shaky voice, the sound of something unclasping was heard in the silent room. Mingyu held his breath as he turned around and found himself staring at the necklace he had given Wonwoo years ago. Even after that fight that impacted both of their lives in negative ways he hadn't given that necklace back.

Mingyu had bought it that one night after an impeccably good fight. He got out without one scratch, he was on a winning streak and he was making money but the only thing he could think about was something that would make Wonwoo smile. He could tell him that he won a fight but the smile he would receive would be fake and disinterested because Wonwoo did not like or approve of the street fighting he did but he would still support him. Mingyu found a 24 hour jewelry shop next to the alley the fight happened at. He got a sterling silver little boxing glove on a chain and presented it to Wonwoo. The smile on his face was genuine and he looked happy and ever since that day Wonwoo got into the habit of holding that charm between his fingers whenever he got nervous. No matter what it never left his neck.

"You should take this back because I don't want anything to do with you from now on." Wonwoo said with a shaky voice, he shoved the jewelry against Mingyu's chest and watched as the man stumbled back a bit, clearly out of it since Wonwoo sometimes couldn't lift up his own arm.

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall, his fist clutching the pendant that he hadn't even noticed Wonwoo had since today. It was always under his shirts and sweaters leaving it unrecognizable. Mingyu had lost fights, he had been beaten up, his father had told him he's a disappointment and he even had the love of his life ripped away from him because the universe fucking hates him but this was too much. This pain was the strongest he's ever felt. He hadn't even realized that he was gripping the necklace so tight that he could feel the blood start to drip from his knuckles as he pushed the doors open to the street.

He was hurt and he needed someone else to feel this pain.

Mingyu pulled out his phone and scrolled down until he got to a certain familar contact name.

"Junhui. Set me up with a fight now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year ~ this was supposed to be a holiday present but I failed ^ㅅ^ better late than never right? tweet or dm me on twitter!
> 
> I love hearing your opinions @17sungj 
> 
> do you guys think jun will be a good or bad character? 
> 
> as always comments make me write faster!


	10. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui comes to the university and more fights take place

Jeonghan shifted his body as he felt annoyingly persistent vibrations go off right under his back. If the object had just shifted down and slipped inside his ass hole, he really wouldn't have a problem.

But it didn't.

It kept going and going until Jeonghan had enough and blindly stretched his arm around himself to grasp what ended up being his cellphone.

"What? Do you fucking know it's the ass crack of dawn? Only satan himself is up and I'm sure he had a nap first!" Jeonghan half shouted into the phone as he sat up, he turned his head to the left and saw the clock on his nightstand blinking the numbers 3:15 AM at him in green.

Junhui let out a soft laugh, "You're so sweet. I'm glad to hear you clearly haven't changed which you should have, honestly, your personality is terrible." He said while pressing his phone between his ear and shoulder so that he could pour himself a cup of tea.

Jeonghan's eyes lit up a bit at the familiar sound of Junhui's voice, it had been a while. Mingyu, Jun and Jeonghan were best friends at one point but as university started and Jun decided he didn't want to attend, that just ended. "Asshole." Jeonghan felt his lip twitch as he stood up, "Why are you calling me? It's been months," He sighed dramatically, "You left me and I don't want you back."

Junhui let out a soft laugh because he could clearly hear the pout in Jeonghan's voice. "I'm sorry, wife. It's been far too long, why don't you come visit me?" He said while walking over and handing the cup of tea - two sugars and two cream - to Mingyu.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at that, he knew Junhui had a fucked up sleep schedule but really? He wanted to meet up now?

Junhui watched Mingyu who was sipping at the tea quietly and it was kind of cute but then his eyes shifted over to his shoulders that were tense and his eyes hard and locked on the ground. It was kind of funny but he knew better than to laugh. Sensing the hesitation in Jeonghan at the proposal Junhui spoke up, "Gyu is here and he needs you." He said simply, his voice not giving away anything but they both knew what that meant.

"I'll be there."

 

Junhui clearly hadn't changed over the past few months Jeonghan noticed as he stepped into the apartment and looked around. There was a picture frame of the three of them to his left, pillows thrown on the ground to the right and what seemed to be -

"Is that a mascot head?" Jeonghan broke the silence in the room as he walked over and crouched in front of the object. He was disturbed but also felt a sense of happiness overcome him because that was so Junhui.

"Can we focus? Mingyu called me an hour ago wanting me to get him a fight - which by the way I don't do anymore. I broke up with him." Junhui explained as he dragged Jeonghan away from the mascot head, silently praying no furry jokes would be made.

Mingyu scoffed and set the empty cup down on the floor, he rolled his shoulders back and tilted his head to the left and then right until disgustingly loud cracks filled the room. "Wouldn't know, you don't exactly text back or call." He murmured standing up and running a hand through his hair, it was the bandaged hand and something in Mingyu began to hurt again but it wasn't the wound. Wonwoo had without even a question took care of him, he disinfected the gashes and kissed his bandaged knuckles as if he was made to do that.

All Mingyu could think of was how good those few months had been, he was working his way back into Wonwoo's life without forcing himself back in. He wanted to earn the boys trust and he wanted to explain that the guy that hurt Wonwoo that day on the roof did it out of love. He could not let his father rip away all the things Wonwoo had worked so hard for. Mingyu had been there the nights he was stressing over the multiple clubs he was active in, the exams he had to study for just for scholarships. Mingyu would not let that all go to waste and he didn't mind sacrificing his happiness, the one thing in his whole entire life that made him feel complete.

He had grown up with a nanny, it wasn't hard being a rich kid and he never took that for granted but he was always lonely. The people that entered his life would always take advantage of him and his money, nobody ever wanted to be friends with Mingyu, they wanted Kim Mingyu, heir to one of the largest companies in Korea.

_That is until Wonwoo came along, they had met for the first time on the last day of summer, Wonwoo was exiting a coffee shop and Mingyu was walking past the door when they bumped into each other and his drink fell to the ground.  
_

_"Sorry, I can buy you a new one." Mingyu mumbled immediately, he wasn't in a good mood but he still had manners. His eyes were cashed down to the sad iced coffee that was melting already due to the summer heat._

_Wonwoo glanced up and grinned at the tall, dark and handsome boy in front of him. "It's okay! I just needed to cool down and your height is giving me shade." He laughed, shamelessly glancing around at Mingyu's face to get a good look of him. Attractive people are the worst. Wonwoo's eyes swept over the boys nose that was curved and fucking perfect to the cut right beside it on his cheek. It was a small cut but it was started to form an infection which was easy to tell by the purple - green mixture tainting the skin around it._

_"Hey, mister tall, dark and handsome. Your cut is going to get infected if you don't treat it." Wonwoo pointed out, his hand raising to point at the cut, Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows and immediately went to touch the gash but he was shocked once a hand came down and smacked his own away._

_"No touching, come with me." Mingyu was soon being led down the street and into an air conditioned convenient store. He pushed into one of the seats and he felt himself stiffen up a bit when the peculiar boy left him. He didn't know why he felt tense without him but he was getting used to his presence already._

_Wonwoo picked out a disinfectant, antibacterial cream and bandaids, he quickly payed for the products before returning to the table in front of the window to the store. He let the items drop on the glass table and felt his lips form a smile when the boy - his patient to be exact, jumped at the noise._

_"You get scared easily for a mean looking beefed up dude." Wonwoo snorted, opening the package of disinfectant spray. Without giving Mingyu a chance to protest he coveted the boys eye with one hand and shook the small can, spray it directly onto the cut._

_How could someone with such a deep voice let out a screech that high?_

_Mingyu was panting by time the bandaid was pressed onto his cheek, he was gripping his chest and staring at the boy who just assaulted him - or, well, technically assisted him._

_Wonwoo grinned sheepishly, "Maybe next time I will count to three or like..." He trailed off, collecting all the garbage to distract himself, "Warn you?" He smiled, tilting his head to the side as he glanced at the bandaid for a few seconds, his eyes making their way back up to Mingyu's._

_"I'm Wonwoo." He introduced himself, it was weird how they've been together for about 15 minutes without any introductions but it was also fun. "Do you have a name? Or should I just call you mister tall, dark and handsome?"_

_"Mingyu." He murmured, bitting his lip as he turned his body a bit more to Wonwoo so that they could properly look at one another. He had a feeling they would get along well and once he glanced past Wonwoo into his reflection on a microwave. He knew it._

_"You put a Barbie bandaid on my face."_

_"I sure did."_

 

Jeonghan focused his attention from Junhui back to Mingyu who was staring off into the distance, his eyes watery. That wasn't a common sight, Mingyu hardly ever cried, the last time he did was when they were little and that was because he accidentally pushed Jeonghan off the swing and he felt so bad when he saw the long haired boy bleeding with fat tears streaming down his face.

"Gyu?" Jeonghan said hesitantly, taking a step closer and noticing how Mingyu was clenching his fist so tight that the gashes in his knuckles began to bleed and drip down his hand, the bandage soaked through.

Mingyu clenched his jaw as he forced himself to relieve those good times, he didn't understand what he had done to make these terrible things happen to it. The sadness that he felt had somehow turned into anger and he just wanted to punch someone, something. He wanted anyone to feel this pain that he could only express through, well, beating the crap out of someone. He was taking shallow breaths, his chest visibly moving as he finally glanced at Jeonghan and felt his anger lessen slightly.

Neither Jeonghan or Junhui made a move when they noticed one tear slip from Mingyu's eye. Nobody in the room said a word when a few more fell. It was when the facade cracked on Mingyu's face did Jeonghan walked over and pull his best friend into a warm embrace.

Jeonghan realized that Mingyu wasn't one of those criers that he himself was guilty of being. The ones that whimper, have trembling lips and just sob. Mingyu's breakdown fit him as a person, it was silent, heavy and somehow passionate. The only sounds in the room that could be heard was Junhui sitting on his squeaky bed and the soft sniffles from Mingyu that indicated he was done crying. Jeonghan took a step back and reached his hands up to wipe away the remaining tears, it would have been scary, the way Mingyu had a straight face while crying but it wasn't. It was Mingyu and he would have been worried if he had done something else.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Jeonghan whispered, his hands cupping Mingyu's face as he searched around his eyes as if he could see the answer. Junhui sat up on his bed and patted a spot with his right hand and another one with his left.

Once the two were seated on the bed, Jeonghan reached over and took Mingyu's good hand into his own. He laced their fingers and set it on his lap as Mingyu began to explain what had happened a few hours ago. He went over who Wonwoo was and who Kangjoon was as well since Junhui didn't know and that made the boy feel really guilty and disconnected from his best friends.

Jeonghan however, was irritated beyond belief, he knew he was - sassy, he hated that word but Seungkwan called him that all the time. This however was not him being brash, this was true hatred for Wonwoo that was bubbling in his core. The two hadn't gotten a long ever since Mingyu started to date Wonwoo, however that seemed to change once he introduced Jeonghan to Seungcheol. He thought that was a fresh start for them but one thing he could not handle in this entire world is when someone hurts his Mingyu. Nobody understood how soft and kind hearted Mingyu is, he is one of the nicest people Jeonghan was lucky enough to know but he was constantly getting hurt. Jeonghan understood the situation last time, hell, he would've done the same if he was Wonwoo but this time? Wonwoo was being excessively rude and he didn't even give Mingyu the chance to explain himself. Their whole group of friends knew how in love Mingyu was with Wonwoo and at this point it felt like Wonwoo was just taking advantage of that.

"You're not going to fight." Jeonghan said after he forced himself to calm down, if he was angry as well this would do nothing for Mingyu. "We are going to spend the night here, Jun if you want you can come back to our dorm tomorrow and help us put into place the get over Wonwoo mission." He explained, looking over at Mingyu who previously was staring at the wall but turned to Jeonghan at what he just said.

"Get over Wonwoo mission?" Mingyu groaned, laying back on the bed and letting out a sigh. "I don't want to get over him. I want to protect him, I want to kiss him and be with him all the time. I want him to love me again." He explained, he felt fucking soft as hell. Mingyu lifted his head with a frown, "I feel like a marshmallow or some shit like that." He said and tried his hardest to keep his face blank but that failed once Jeonghan and Junhui began laughing.

  
Introducing Junhui to their group of friends was funny because Junhui didn't even bother learning their names, he even called Jihoon round head and honestly almost got stabbed. They were sitting at their usual table when Soonyoung mentioned how they should all pee there because _that's what fucking cheetahs do! Let's fucking claim our territory!_

Even Mingyu laughed.

They were enjoying lunch and spending time together until Wonwoo came over to their table with his macbook and an apple in hand. Seungkwan desperately wanted to make a double apple joke but he bit his tongue. Jeonghan was wondering if their group of friends knew what was going on and by the tension that had suddenly become unbearably thick, they sure did.

Wonwoo sat down, hardly making eye contact with anyone as he did so, he opened his laptop and immediately began typing. Of course he could tell that everyone had gone silent upon his arrival but he didn't care, he had an assignment due in about 30 minutes that he needed to finish.

Junhui leaned over towards his left side where Jeonghan was seated with his hand laced with Seungcheol who had his eyebrows furrowed and was glancing around the table. "Is that him?" Junhui asked with a loud whisper voice, he of course did it on purpose and that sparked a reaction from Wonwoo.

"I think it is." Wonwoo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes but never taking them off the screen.

"Wow." Junhui nodded, shifting to lock eyes with Mingyu who had his jaw locked and his gaze downwards. "You could do better."

Wonwoo paused his typing and let his fingers hover over the keyboard as he listened to Jeonghan snicker at the insult. He finally looked up from the screen and stared straight at Jeonghan. "I don't even know your friend but if you have a problem with me just say it." He snapped, he was irritated with the way nobody was saying anything directly it was just silence and awkward glances from his friends.

Jeonghan shrugged as he leaned forward and set his chin on his hand, "We all have a problem with you." The tone in his voice was light as if he hadn't just told Wonwoo all his friends are annoyed with him.

Seungcheol looked between Jeonghan and Wonwoo before he closed his eyes tightly to finally get a grasp on the situation. He knew about everything that was happening but being malicious to Wonwoo was no way to go about it. He pulled his fingers away from Jeonghan and looked at him with a frown. "Hannie, stop, please." He murmured although those words had gone to waste since he could tell by the smirk on Jeonghan's face he had gotten the reaction he wanted.

Wonwoo looked heartbroken as he looked around the table, his friends were either staring right back at with with hard eyes - Jihoon, or avoiding his gaze completely - Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung.

That was enough of a confirmation for him that he was unwanted. Wonwoo swallowed thickly and closed his laptop, "I know where I'm not welcome now, thanks guys." He mumbled while getting up and walking towards the cafeteria doors.

Jeonghan smiled at Junhui and then looked around at the table, "It's okay guys, don't feel bad." He reassured, smiling at each of his friends but then he realized Seungcheol wasn't there anymore.

Junhui leaned in close and pointed at Seungcheol's back, the man was jogging towards the exit. "Dude. I think your boyfriend just left for Wonwoo." He whispered, looking at Jeonghan whose face was slowly becoming red.

  
Seungcheol was a few feet behind Wonwoo, he watched as the boy sat himself down in the middle of the hallway, something common amongst university students. It was almost funny how similar this exact scene was compared to the first time they met.

_It had been during the first week of school, Wonwoo was sitting with his back against a wall in the middle of the hallway in front of his psychology classroom. He had gotten there about 10 minutes before his lecture and he was bored without a single thing to do. That was until he remembered he had a Rubik's Cube in his backpack._

_It took him around 5 minutes to solve it, once he twisted the cube for the last time that's when he heard a gasp. Wonwoo looked up and fixed his glasses quickly since they had slipped down while he was entranced in the puzzle._

_"You finished that so fast, dude, that was amazing." Seungcheol said as he squatted down in front of the boy with circle glasses._

_Wonwoo looked at the guy and then rolled his eyes, "I know university is a place where everyone talks to each other but I don't know you. Stop looking at my cube." He mumbled while pressing his finger to the guys forehead and pushing, laughing when he fell backwards._

_That was the start of their friendship, well, Wonwoo always says he's doing charity by being Seungcheol's friend but he really does appreciate what they have._

Seungcheol blinked a few times before he walked over and crouched down in front of Wonwoo, smiling softly at him. He didn't say anything but he just stayed there with a smile on his face.

Wonwoo continued typing on his laptop trying his hardest to ignore Seungcheol but it was getting fucking creepy.

"Cheol, fuck off. You're so weird, oh my god." Wonwoo rushed out, pressing send and letting out a sigh of relief since he got his assignment out before the deadline. That was definitely one good thing in his so far terrible day.

Seungcheol laughed softly and set his hand on top of Wonwoo's hair, lightly ruffling it, "Let's go eat."

That made Wonwoo a bit skeptical, he closed his laptop and finally made eye contact with Seungcheol. "All of our friends hate me including your boyfriend but you want to take me out to eat? I don't get it." He mumbled, bringing his lip into his mouth and lightly biting it, a habit he had since he was a kid. He always did it when he became nervous.

"Hannie and I are different people with different thoughts. I don't hate you at all." That answer was enough for Wonwoo to agree to the proposition.

"Well, that's good. I still hate you, though." Wonwoo shrugged, pressing his finger against Seungcheol's forehead and lightly pushing, a laugh bubbling out of him when the man fell.

  
They ended up getting beef for dinner since they both had a class and it was easier that way. They were silent, the only sound being the lean beef sizzling on the grill and the voices around them.

"So," Seungcheol sighed, picking up a piece of the cooked beef, it was perfectly cooked and he was eyeing it the whole time to make sure it was well done just the way Wonwoo liked it. He picked it up with his chopsticks and set it on Wonwoo's plate.

"What are you doing? Gross, don't be nice." Wonwoo grumbled, taking the meat and eating it before Seungcheol could take it back.

"You had a rough day, I'm being kind you can't hate me for that." He laughed, taking one of the pieces from the corner of the grill that got a bit overdone but he didn't mind since he knew Wonwoo wouldn't eat it.

  
They were walking through the dorm building and got to the elevator. Wonwoo decided to join Seungcheol upstairs in his room to help him with one of his assignments.

"You didn't have to pay." Wonwoo mumbled while he watched Seungcheol pull his keys out and start to unlock the door. Once he finally pushed it open Wonwoo looked down and began taking off his shoes, "I mean, I wouldn't have and I'm glad you did but I'm sure we could've ran pretty fast-" He finally looked up and now understood why Seungcheol was so uncharacteristically quiet.

Jeonghan and Mingyu were staring right at them, both harbouring a dark look in their eyes.

And _wow_ , Wonwoo really had the best of luck.

Seungcheol cleared his throat before he went over to Jeonghan and moved to kiss his cheek but he was shocked when the boy pulled away from him.

"Hannie?" Seungcheol said with a frown, he felt a bit of anger hit him when he saw his boyfriend shift closer to Mingyu until their sides were pressed together.

"What do you expect? You ditched him." Mingyu supplied as an answer for the question Seungcheol was probably thinking of.

Wonwoo pressed his back against the door, he was thinking that if he turned right now he could run without anybody being able to catch up to him. Okay, well, maybe they could since he wasn't really a fast runner and he really didn't enjoy that activity, maybe running wasn't the best way to exit. Death by jumping out of the window? That would be exciting.

Wonwoo cleared his throat and looked at Seungcheol since Mingyu and Jeonghan were both glaring at him. "I forgot to turn off my dishwasher. I have to go." He said lamely, he really didn't expect for that to come out as dumb as it did.

"You just saw a dishwasher for the first time like yesterday." Seungcheol deadpanned, "You also don't even own one."

Wonwoo pinched his nose and groaned, "Shut up I'm leaving." He made a move for the door but Jeonghan opened his mouth and he really, really was so close to leaving.

"You don't deserve Mingyu."

When did Wonwoo even say he wanted Mingyu? And when did it become Jeonghan's business? He was so fed up with never hearing Mingyu talk for himself but he always heard Jeonghan.

"You don't know me. You keep talking about me like you know anything about me or us," Wonwoo pointed between him and Mingyu although they didn't have an 'us' anymore. "So cut it out, I don't give a shit about your opinion, Jeonghan."

Mingyu lifted his head from the floor and put his arm around Jeonghan's waist, he lightly squeezed to signal _shut the fuck up._

That however didn't sit well with Seungcheol

"Is something happening here? You two are always together and I never question your friendship but this does not look right." He said softly, his eyes pleading for Jeonghan to just look at him.

"You picked your side and I picked mine." Jeonghan mumbled, his voice steady while looking away from Seungcheol because he couldn't face his puppy dog eyes. They would kill him right now.

Wonwoo frowned when he heard that, sides? Really? That's mature.

"I didn't pick a side, Hannie." Seungcheol promised, he really didn't, he didn't like that they were ostracizing Wonwoo who didn't know anything about Mingyu's father or the blackmail. He was clueless and nobody was trying to help him. Soon, guilt was filling Seungcheol once he realized he was just like all his other friends. They were all leaving Wonwoo in the dark but they expected him to just know what was happening and react the way they wanted.

Seungcheol shook his head and walked towards the area that Wonwoo was still awkwardly standing at, he gripped his wrist and opened the door, walking them out of the building and into the cool night air.

"Dude, your boyfriend is going to either murder me or you. Maybe both of us." Wonwoo said as he pulled his arm away from Seungcheol and sat down on one of the steps to the building.

"I have to tell you something." He said while hesitantly sitting beside Wonwoo and taking a second to collect his thoughts. Was this his story to tell? If he didn't let Wonwoo know what was happening none of this would get fixed. Mingyu and Wonwoo would continue tip-toeing around one another and that would negatively impact the groups friendship and that already was starting. He didn't think his relationship with Jeonghan could strain due to a fight that had nothing to do with them but he was wrong.

"Kangjoon has been blackmailing Mingyu." He said simply, letting out a breath because he was worried that he would say too much. Some part of this story was far too personal for Seungcheol to tell Wonwoo but this part he needed to know. "Mingyu has a homophobic father and Kangjoon has a video of you two kissing from the party. He has been blackmailing Mingyu, also, Mingyu never hit Kangjoon..." Seungcheol trailed off, turning his head to look at Wonwoo. "He punched a wall."

Wonwoo took a few deep breaths as the information sunk into him. The dots were slowly connecting as he thought about it all, Mingyu had been acting weird whenever Kangjoon was around but he just summed it up to his ex not liking his current boyfriend. He never once thought about what Mingyu was going through.

"I'm a terrible person." He whispered with wide eyes, looking at Seungcheol in shock, "I'm a terrible fucking person and you guys couldn't tell me earlier?" Wonwoo shouted as he stood up, his hands coming up to cover his face, "I-I was mean. I was malicious." He gasped, he never ever wanted to hurt Mingyu. Although the boy had hurt him a while ago, he would never return the act. He could tell he changed but now it was like Wonwoo brought back the old Mingyu and that hurt the most.

Seungcheol stood up and shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked past Wonwoo when an all black car pulled up. Wonwoo matched Seungcheol's line of sight and took a step back when the door opened.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" A man in a freshly pressed suite asked.

"Yes." Wonwoo nodded rigidly, he was still processing everything that happened, it was like he was unconscious but he was still awake. He just wanted this all to be a dream.

"Mr. Kim has arranged a meeting between you and him. Would you be willing to attend? It is an urgent matter."

Wonwoo snapped back to reality when he heard the last name, "Kim?" He whispered, looking at Seungcheol who was giving him a look that clearly said _no, don't go, the probability of you getting your fucking limbs chopped off is high._

"Make sure I'm back before my class tomorrow." Wonwoo mumbled as he got into the backseat of the car that was waiting to drive him to his destination. He learned at a young age what stranger danger meant but this stranger needed his ass to get kicked and Wonwoo wouldn't physically do it because, hello, 15 pounds soaking wet but metaphorically? Of course, anything for Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii my babies ~ 10 chapters already! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it (: don't forget that comments make me write fast ^ㅇ^ @17sungj


	11. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend a night together at a hotel thanks to Dongwook, (Mr. Kim)

"He got in the car? You let him go see my dad?" Mingyu shouted while pacing around the room. There was far too much happening, he was torn between going after Wonwoo or just staying there and letting him fend for himself.

"I couldn't exactly stop him, he seemed really..." Seungcheol trailed off as his eyes fell on Jeonghan who had started to put on his shoes along with Mingyu. "Where the hell are you guys going now? We have to do something!" He exclaimed, if even Mingyu was afraid of what his own father was capable of then he should have never let Wonwoo leave.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he fit his right shoe on and glanced up at a panicked Seungcheol. "We are going to do something, idiot." He grumbled, he was in no mood to deal with Seungcheol after the incident in the cafeteria.

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head at the sound of metal jingling to find Mingyu grabbing his keys.

Mingyu stood there with an anxious expression on his face. "Come on Angel, hurry up. I want to get there in time before my father says anything too crude." It was a miracle, that's what he needed or maybe he could take a few minutes to pray to God, to Zeus anybody that'll listen, really. He couldn't believe this was happening, things went from bad to fucking terrible in like, 2 hours.

Seungcheol took a step forward and looked between the two, once they both made a move for the door he stood in front of it. "I'm coming. If Hannie is going I am as well." He shrugged, looking at his boyfriend who let out a soft scoff.

"I'm trying to save your little boyfriend and you're trying to stop me, really? Also, we aren't dating since you clearly love Wonwoo so much." Jeonghan snapped back, raising his chin and looking away from his ex boyfriend.

Mingyu pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. He could forcibly move Seungcheol but he knew that would just lead to more problems. He dropped his hands and turned to Jeonghan. "Angel. You're staying." He said simply, there really was no room for arguing in that statement.

Jeonghan met Mingyu's eyes and he glared at him, "Your dad loves me! I am useful, you tall piece of shit."

Seungcheol snorted as he took a step away from the door, not even caring when he saw Mingyu make a run for it. "Why is that? Did you fuck his dad too?" He didn't mean to raise his voice and he definitely did not mean to say that and he knew it was a low blow but come _on_. Jeonghan was being an ass hole too. It made matters worse the way he saw his face fall and sadness take over. That crushing pain making its way to his heart was nothing but his fault. He did this.

Jeonghan shook his head as he stared at the ground, he knew things were a bit messed up between them ever since they went to Seungcheol's dads house for Christmas but he didn't know it was this bad. "I know you thought I was joking when I said we were broken up, hell, I was joking." He felt his voice crack but now it only matched his heart. He hated that it was always like this, things always ended for him in terrible ways that left him vulnerable and hurt.

Seungcheol could tell where this was going and he was hoping that he was wrong, that he could apologize and make up for it. He never meant to cross that line but he was so fed up and it just came out.

"But I'm not anymore." Jeonghan continued once he was finally able to look up at Seungcheol, "We are done, get out." Saying that seemed to be the hardest part, he was so accustomed to telling Seungcheol to stay the night and to never leave. He was used to laying in bed with him and scrolling through his phone as they looked for a good apartment they could get together. It was painful telling the person he wanted to spend forever with to leave.

It was even more painful when Seungcheol left without a fight.

  
"I can't believe this idiot, this stupid, stupid, cute piece of shit just went by himself." Mingyu groaned as he sped down the highway, he was going maybe three or four kilometres above the speed limit and he felt like he was flying but that _idiot_ went by himself and now he had to be a knight in shining armour and save him.

It wasn't that he was afraid that his father would hurt Wonwoo. He would never do that, he's an egotistical, rich business man that would offer some proposition like move away and I'll pay for the rest of your life's expenses. He can be like that or he could threaten Wonwoo and promise to destroy his life if he continued to see Mingyu. It just depended on his mood and Mingyu hated that in some ways he resembled his father.

Their relationship hadn't always been strained it really only started once Wonwoo became an important factor in his life. His father didn't mind the drugs, the anger, the fighting or even the underage drinking. He cared about Wonwoo and _son, why is Wonwoo always wearing your clothes?_

His mother never knew about any of this, although Mr. Kim, known as dad or Kim Dongwook, portrayed himself as a womanizer and a man that couldn't be tied down, every night he went home to one lady. Their love was something special and Mingyu had always dreamt of something that strong. His parents could be on different sides of the world but they would still love each other deeply. It was beautiful but he felt as if he couldn't have that since the one person he would want that with just told him to never speak to him again.

By time he had been able to sift through all his thoughts and collect himself he was in downtown Seoul. It was a beautiful sight, it was something you'd see on Instagram with the way the buildings and advertisements lit up the dark sky. It was a shame he and Wonwoo weren't here for a date but rather something not as enjoyable. 

Mingyu got into the building, he walked straight past the security since they all knew the face of their boss's son. The worst part had to be waiting in the elevator, his fathers office was on the highest floor and now that he thought about it, was it really necessary to have 30 floors? He spent most of the ride leaning against the mirror behind him and tapping his foot, the elevator music didn't help to calm his nerves at all, it just made him more anxious.

Once he heard the ding he was snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Mingyu stood in front of the door and pushed his body through before it even opened enough to accommodate his whole very broad frame. The sight he saw once he stepped out of the in office elevator was weird, it was extremely fucking weird and unsettling. 

His father was sitting with what clearly was a photo album out, Wonwoo beside them and they were chatting happily about the pictures.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Mr. Kim chuckled deeply, nodding at his son in acknowledgement.

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrowed as he followed the older mans line of sight and caught the eyes of a very distraught looking Mingyu.

"Gyu." He immediately spoke, standing up and walking towards the taller man.

Mingyu didn't even glance at Wonwoo as he side stepped him and approached his father. He didn't need to see the hurt that flashed over his face because he already knew it was there.

"Father. What are you doing?" The question was tentative, he didn't want to know but he needed to know. Thoughts were running through his mind and they all led back to this being some type of fucking set up.

Dongwook raised from his spot on the expensive leather sofa, he let the question hang in the air as he made his way over to his desk and began pouring himself and his son a small amount of whiskey.

"On the rocks, right?" He questioned as if he didn't already know the answer. The man handed over the cup filled with ice and the dark brown content. The sound of the two draining the liquid was all that was heard in the room and for Wonwoo it was completely unsettling.

"Your mother and I went on vacation, Miami." Mr. Kim hummed as he thought about the trip. "It was an eye opening experience...I showed your mother America, she was walking around like a real tourist." He chuckled softly, his smile one of true love and happiness as he remembered his wife roaming around taking pictures of all the different landmarks.

Mingyu stared right at his father, he knew the love he had for his mother was true and something real but he wasn't buying this. It was all too abrupt.

"Get to the point, dad."

Dongwook clicked his tongue as he set his emptied glass down. "I invited Wonwoo over here because I am trying to show you that I support you." He paused, his hands raising to gesture wildly, "You know, I support you. The choices you make..." Dongwook trailed off, his eyes falling on Wonwoo who was looking down at the ground rather than at the two. "The people you date."

Wonwoo's head snapped up at what was being said, wait, _what?_

"We aren't dating, we aren't even friends." Mingyu stated, his voice void of any type of emotion. This night had been far too chaotic and he wanted to go home and sleep but he knew it would take another half hour to get back to campus and that added onto his headache.

Wonwoo swallowed thickly and stared at Mingyu's back, he knew that he fucked up but it wasn't his fault. It wasn't _entirely_ his fault, at least. He wasn't aware of all the shit that was happening, nobody confronted him and explained what Mingyu had been going through. If he had known the severity of the issue then he would have handled everything differently, he was facing this situation blind and now he ended up being the ass hole.

Dongwook shook his head, "I'm sure." The sarcasm in his voice was clear and cut almost like everything he did.

"So let me get this straight. One trip to America turned you from a homophobic, controlling ass hole to a pro-gay man? This is a fucking joke." Mingyu scoffed, raising his hands up to his head and running them through his hair, gripping the strands harshly, nobody was making sense.

Dongwook rolled his eyes, "Son. I am a _pro-gay_ controlling asshole, I haven't lost all of my qualities." He shrugged, moving to sit behind his desk, his hand reaching for something in his drawer. "You know your mother," The man mumbled distractedly, his head ducked down, "Where the hell is it - ah! Here it is." Dongwook grinned, sitting back straight in his chair and setting a keycard on the desk in full view. "She's very persuasive." He finished his sentence while gripping the knot of his tie and pulling it down, tilting his neck side to side and relishing in the cracks that echoed in the silent room.

Wonwoo shivered at the sound, it was a habit Mingyu had, he was always cracking some part of his body, his back, knuckles or his neck and it was disturbing. Now he knew where he got it from since his father happened to be a slightly broader (unbelievably attractive) replica of his son.

Mingyu knew that key card far too well, whenever he came into the city his father would give him the presidential suite at the hotel across from his building and would allow him to stay overnight. He would put up a fight but his knuckles were starting to throb and his head was pounding at the same rhythm.

"Let's go." Mingyu grumbled while snatching the card off the desk and walking towards the elevator where the two stayed silent for 30 floors down.

 

Nothing changed from the elevator ride to the 4 minute drive to the hotel or the 20 floor ride up to the suite. They didn't speak a word to each other but Wonwoo was blatantly staring at Mingyu and Mingyu just didn't care at this point.

Once they entered the suite, Wonwoo had to hold back a gasp at how insanely large the room was. It was so clean and white that he was sure he saw animated twinkles somewhere in the room. It was that fucking magical.

After he had finished walking around the room he was brought back to reality at the sight of Mingyu opening up a closet and pulling out clothes. Wonwoo walked closer to the bedroom to get a better look and he was finally able to see that those clothes actually belonged to Mingyu.

"You're going to stain that shirt with your blood." Wonwoo piped up, his eyes moving from the t-shirt clutched in Mingyu's bloody fist to the mans eyes. The stare was intense but it wasn't that beautiful gaze that Wonwoo craved, the one that sent shivers throughout his body. It was one that conveyed hatred, if anything it was a glare.

"Let me change it for you." Wonwoo added once Mingyu didn't reply but their eyes never once broke away from each other. 

It felt like a fucked up staring contest at this point.

The taller of the two tilted his head slightly to the side, his gaze hardening even more if that was possible. "Didn't you tell me not to speak to you?" He paused, his mouth twitching into a smirk, "So why, Jeon Wonwoo are you speaking to me?"

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows at the condescending tone of voice and the void smirk that he was given, it was like he provoked the old Mingyu. The Mingyu that didn't care if he hurt Wonwoo.   
  
"Gyu-"

Mingyu took two long strides over to Wonwoo until he was standing right in front of the boy. His hand still gripping the poor t-shirt tightly to the point where a few cuts started to split open and have began to stain the top. He raised his other hand and ran his thumb over the sharp jawline the boy in front of him had.

Mingyu always loved how everything was so perfect on Wonwoo, his lips were full and a delicious pink colour. His eyesight was bad but that meant that Mingyu got to see Wonwoo in his adorable circle glasses. Wonwoo sometimes would get clingy but that didn't bother Mingyu because he would always crave this boys touch. His fingers ran over the under side of his jaw until he got to his chin, he dragged the shorter boys chin upwards until they locked eyes once again. He could feel everything, the way Wonwoo's breath softly hit his face in uneven movements, the way Wonwoo's cheeks heated up. It wasn't fair that everything about him was beautiful.

"You told me to stay away."

"I did."

"You chose Kangjoon."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

"Gyu-"

Mingyu clenched his jaw and dropped Wonwoo's chin from his hands, "You don't get to call me that anymore."

Wonwoo hadn't felt that hurt since that night on the rooftop.

 

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." Wonwoo stated as he exited the bathroom, he probably should have tip toed around Mingyu since the man was rightfully mad but no, he really couldn't sleep on the couch.

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo from where he was laying on the bed, his breath got caught in his throat at the sight. "You're wearing my hoodie."

"I need something to sleep in." Wonwoo stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mingyu cleared his throat and shrugged, "I'm not sleeping on the couch either. I'm paying for the room." He stated, as a matter of fact, he should make Wonwoo sleep in the fucking bath tub.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed beside Mingyu, leaning over and snatching the room service menu from the mans hands. "Actually, Dongwook is paying."

Mingyu rolled his eyes as he grabbed the iPad on the nightstand and began placing their order. He didn't even move when he felt Wonwoo lean over until Mingyu could smell his freshly washed and dried hair. It smelled like strawberries and Mingyu was kind of pissed that he wanted to burry his head in that smell forever.

"You didn't even ask me what I wanted. What if I don't want a cheeseburger, milkshake and fries?" Wonwoo pouted, setting the menu down as he stared at the way Mingyu's left hand was starting to swell a bit.

"Well, do you not want a burger, fries and a milkshake?" Mingyu raised his eyebrow in question, he knew Wonwoo was just being difficult and that he shouldn't even be talking to him or, more importantly, ordering him food but he couldn't let the boy he loves die from starvation.

"I mean, I do but next time-" He cut himself off when Mingyu gave him a very blatant and unnecessary eye roll.

"There won't be a next time. I don't plan on being in the same room as you ever again." Mingyu said nonchalantly as he finished putting in the order.

Wonwoo let out an over dramatic fake gasp, "You're dropping Astronomy?" He questioned, standing up and disappearing into the bathroom. "Since I'm so terrible and you don't want to be in the same room as me you must be dropping the class we have together every Thursday, right?" Wonwoo called out as he reached on the tips of his toes in search for a first aid kit on the top shelf in the bathroom.

Mingyu groaned softly and covered his face with a pillow, he knew what Wonwoo was doing. It was a tactic he used to pull whenever Mingyu got mad at him back in high school. It was the idea that annoying him and being clingy would somehow speed up the process of him being angry so that they could go back to normal.

Wonwoo returned with the container that had a large red cross in the middle of it. "Give me your hand. You don't have to talk to me but I'm not letting you get that infected." Wonwoo shrugged, "Give me your hand, now." He demanded, his own hand held out in waiting for Mingyu's to join him.

The injured man scoffed softly, his hand was throbbing and he knew that it would probably get infected soon if he didn't clean it but he wasn't going to give in like that. He needed Wonwoo but he didn't want to show it.

"No."

"Yes. Give it. Now."

"You can't make me."

"Do you want to bet?"

"50 bucks."

"Bet."

 

They were now seated in the living room, Mingyu halfway done shoving his burger down his throat using his newly bandaged fist and Wonwoo was chewing on his fries with a few bills sprawled out in front of him.

"You totally cheated." Mingyu said through a mouthful of food, he didn't have to impress Wonwoo anymore since he was trying to get over him so maybe losing etiquette could drive Wonwoo away faster.

Wonwoo cringed as he leaned over and shoved a napkin over the mans mouth. "I straddled you, you have like 100 pounds over me, you could've gotten me off if you wanted to."

Mingyu wiped his mouth with the napkin and raised his eyebrow at the last part of Wonwoo's sentence.

"Not like that!" Wonwoo quickly rushed out once he realized how bad it sounded, "Pervert, I meant you're stronger. You just wanted me on top of you." He shrugged, reaching for his milkshake. "If I had known you were into being topped I would have set you up with Seungcheol."

Mingyu set down the last bite of his burger and glared at Wonwoo. He certainly lost his appetite at the idea of being bottomed and also at the idea of Seungcheol being the one fucking him.

 

"Yeah, sadly he's laying right beside me." Mingyu mumbled as he let out a yawn and scratched his bare stomach, his free hand holding his phone to his ear.

Jeonghan snorted as he pulled his pillow to his chest and sniffled softly. "I can't believe Cheol said that to me. He's supposed to love me and he treated me like that." He groaned, his eyes watering a bit as he thought about how he just broke up with who he's pretty sure is his soulmate.

Mingyu rolled his eyes, "Angel. If you start crying again you'll only make me hurt Seungcheol even more when I get back and I don't think you want that." He murmured, rolling his eyes when that caught Wonwoo's attention. Another yawn was let out and that's when Mingyu decided it was time for a well deserved nights rest. "I'll see you tomorrow, we will do something to make you happy after I beat up that terrible human. Goodnight, sleep well."

Wonwoo sat up even before the phone call ended, "You are not hurting Seungcheol." It was weird saying that, Wonwoo was not used to defending him but it felt kind of good considering Seungcheol is almost always defending Wonwoo.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm not in love with you anymore." Mingyu mumble as he turned on his side and closed his eyes, sleep almost instantly consuming him but he knew it was too easy.

Wonwoo leaned his body against Mingyu's side so that he could poke the mans cheek. "You're totally lying." He pointed out, "You love me still. It's okay, I love myself a lot as well."

Mingyu groaned as he shifted to lay flat on his stomach, "Please." He paused, his head lifting a bit to look at Wonwoo, "Turn off the lights and jump out of the window so that I can finally, after hours of pure mental and physically torture - may I remind you that is all your fault - be able to sleep." He snapped, shoving his head back against the ever so soft pillow.

There was about five minutes of silence, Mingyu was debating if he had went too far or if he should've gone farther. The latter was the correct answer since Wonwoo's fingers began tracing his bicep. The action was pretty soothing and it was starting to relax Mingyu's muscles, he was starting to melt into the bed as sleep overcame him.

"You're getting a bit fat."

"My god, if you don't shut up, I will suffocate you, Wonwoo." Mingyu groaned, shoving Wonwoo's hand off of his bicep. He wanted to turn and face the opposite side so that he didn't have to be face to face with him but he was far too lazy.

"I'm sorry! I'm bored and you're being mean. Don't you want to at least cuddle?" Wonwoo questioned shifting closer and wrapping his arms around Mingyu's bare middle, his hands splayed out against the mans back and he smiled at how warm he was. That was kind of their thing as a couple, Mingyu was always hot and Wonwoo was cold but their personalities had been the opposite.

Mingyu was one cold bitch.

"I'm not Kangjoon. I want to sleep. Wonwoo, seriously." Mingyu said desperately as he unwrapped Wonwoo's arms from his waist. He got the momentum to turn to the other side and he was so thankful when Wonwoo got the message and he finally stopped talking and turned off the lights.

Mingyu was close to falling asleep, his lips were parted as soft, shallow breaths escaped his mouth and he went back to his relaxed state.

Wonwoo was staring up at the ceiling and thinking about that winter break during their last year of high school when they went to Walmart at 3 am and bought glow in the dark stars and moons. Wonwoo had mentioned how Mingyu would probably be into them having sex under the constellations. They placed it all over Mingyu's ceiling and spent the rest of the night making love under those stars since it was far too cold outside and neither of them were exhibitionists.

He kept thinking and the time they first kissed came to mind.

It was during a party, one that Wonwoo shouldn't have been at. He was all alone since his group of friends were far too innocent for that scene. Wonwoo was standing all by himself in the kitchen with a red solo cup that was filled with coke. He didn't trust himself to get drunk at a party like this with none of his friends to watch him. The only reason he attended was because Mingyu told him to come and when Wonwoo asked why he said, _because I want you with me._ They didn't mingle that night, they stayed in their little bubble of Wonwoo and Mingyu. It was always like that, one wouldn't be found without the other. They were friends but it was only a matter of time before they took that to another level.

The party was loud and Wonwoo was kind of getting a headache so when Mingyu offered to take him outside for a breather he instantly accepted. They talked some more about small things, Wonwoo's cats, his childhood, his allergies. It made him feel good knowing that Mingyu was curious about all these things. The smaller of the two leaned against a tree in front of the house, Mingyu caging him in with one hand extended and pressed beside Wonwoo's head. Mingyu expected the boy to question his knuckles, ask him about his latest fight or reprimand him. All the boy did was lift Mingyu's hand up to his lips and softly kiss each wound.

That's when Mingyu fell in love and that's when Wonwoo realized he had always loved him.

They shared their first kiss like that, Mingyu pressing Wonwoo up against a tree as he held Wonwoo's chin and angled their lips together. It was a soft and hesitant press of lips, something neither of them expected. There was no fireworks or sparks, it was something that felt warm and made Wonwoo a bit dizzy.

Their second kiss was that same night, it was in Mingyu's car while they were parked a few feet away from Wonwoo's house. Mingyu thanked him for sneaking out to come with him and Wonwoo simply leaned over the console, his hands coming up to cup Mingyu's face as he pressed their lips together in a deeper kiss. The way Mingyu coaxed his tongue into Wonwoo's mouth was something he could never forget, it was the gentle strokes of it against his lips, the way he nibbled on his bottom lip until his mouth just fell open. The second Mingyu's tongue was in his mouth Wonwoo knew that sex with him would be fucking amazing.

Wonwoo sighed shakily as he cleared his thoughts and tried to rid his mind of those memories. It was almost 3 in the morning and he couldn't start crying now, not when he was right beside Mingyu in bed. They weren't touching, they weren't even close and Wonwoo couldn't feel his body heat.

"I was never an experiment to you, was I?"

The room went back to silence, Wonwoo turned his body away from Mingyu and felt thankful that the question had went unheard since the boy seemed to be sleeping.

"No. I've always loved you."

The worst type of tears are the ones that roll down your face unexpectedly, it's when you're so sad and hurt that you don't even realize that you're crying until you feel that wetness against your cheeks.

Silent tears are the worst and Wonwoo hated them but when they fell this time, they were comforting. He deserved to cry and to feel that sadness because he was realizing that if he ever truly loved Mingyu like the way the man loved him, he should have had faith in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter update? how surprising VㅅV 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated I got writers block and then school blah blah!
> 
> how do you guys like the chapter? jeongcheol are having so problems, hm? and what about this side of Wonwoo? ask you guys want him to continue being this clingy or would you like him to not care about Mingyu? 
> 
> as always! I write faster (and better) if you leave comments ^ㅅ^ you can reach me on twitter @17sungj


	12. Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo accidentally gets high, Jeonghan cuts his hair and Seungkwan has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't watched transformers one part might be confusing to you so here's a small explanation: 
> 
> decepticons: general bad robots 
> 
> megatron: the leader of the bad robots

"Okay..." Jihoon trailed off as he glanced around the lunch table. "Just to be clear, Jeonghan and Seungcheol broke up and Wonwoo dumped Kangjoon." He looked at Seokmin who nodded, "So now Jeonghan hates Cheol, Mingyu hates Wonwoo and we are all going to suffer?"

Wonwoo pouted at what he heard, he leaned over and poked Mingyu's cheek. "He doesn't hate me."

Seungkwan's phone vibrated three times in a row but he ignored it, a blush fitting his cheeks as he raised an eyebrow at Wonwoo before he shifted his body closer to Seokmin. "What is he doing? Why is he acting like that?" He found himself whispering, his eyes focused on the way Wonwoo was pressing himself close to the other man.

"That's how he gets Mingyu to love him again, acts clingy and cute." Jihoon supplied before Seokmin even bothered to answer.

Mingyu shrugged Wonwoo off of him and let out a defeated sigh when the boy just clung back on his arm. He had thought that after their night together at the hotel that the dynamic would somehow change, he thought that maybe Wonwoo would give up on him. Although he was pushing the boy away he didn't think it would be possible to ever stop loving him and that's what scared him the most. The fact that Wonwoo would always have control over him.

The fact that they might not ever have a stable relationship scared him even more. If he couldn't be Wonwoo’s boyfriend, he would settle for being his friend but right now they were in between those two things. He wasn't angry with Wonwoo but he wasn't okay with the boy either, the fact that they had been through so much together confused Mingyu as to why Wonwoo never had faith in him.

 

Wonwoo stumbled slightly as he pulled off his shoes once he stepped into the dorm, his eyes scanning the room but there was no sign of Mingyu. He carried the bag to the room on his left and grinned when he saw Mingyu laying flat on his back on the bed.

“I'm not even going to question how you got into my dorm.” Mingyu mumbled, he didn't need to look away from his phone to know it was Wonwoo. The bed dipped but it wasn't significant because Wonwoo didn't weigh that much but Mingyu still noticed. “This is stalking you know.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow as he sat cross legged on the middle of the bed, his knee touching Mingyu’s thigh as he faced him. “I brought food.” The sound of the bag hitting the bed tore Mingyu’s eyes away from the game on his phone.

“Hmm,” He hummed, sitting up and peering into the bag, his eyes going over the snacks and it couldn't be a coincidence that they were all his favourites. “You can stay, I guess.” Mingyu mumbled nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he laid back.

Somewhere between the ruffling of bags and the sound of soda cans opening, Wonwoo had laid his head on the other mans chest. The room was silent albeit the chewing sounds. The silence was not as tense as the night before, it was rather comfortable.

“Gyu?” Wonwoo murmured softly against a twizzler he was holding between his teeth.

Mingyu peered down at him, a look of disgust evident on his face. _Who the fuck eats twizzlers._ “What do you want?” He didn't mean for his words to come out as sharp as they did. Rather than apologizing he set a hand on top of Wonwoo’s hair as a silent act of reparation.

Wonwoo bit the candy, chewing as he moved his head slightly so that Mingyu was forced to run his fingers through the silky, dark strands of hair.

“Can I have the necklace back?”

That question caught Mingyu off guard, his hand stilled from where it unconsciously had started to run through Wonwoo’s hair. The necklace. It was something Mingyu thought Wonwoo would never want back again. His heart began speeding up the way only Wonwoo could make it do, the fast action that made him feel like he could feel it beating in his throat.

He should probably go to the doctors for that, heart palpitations due to being in love couldn't possibly be healthy. 

“You want it?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo nodded, a smile on his face as he leaned his head back to look at Mingyu. The angle was awkward but it didn't last for much longer since Mingyu had to let Wonwoo’s head drop onto the mattress to fetch the necklace.

When he returned with the item in hand, Wonwoo was standing in front of the bed with his hands clasped in front of him and his head down. It was such an odd sight, Mingyu had went from trying to get Wonwoo to like him, to this, the boy wanting Mingyu to like him and it felt like they were back in high school. The way they were connecting again made Mingyu feel something much stronger than happiness. It was an emotion only Wonwoo could give him.

“Turn around.”

Wonwoo did as he was told, his hand immediately coming up to grasp the cold metal as soon as it was placed around his neck. Once it was secured he turned around and looked up at Mingyu through his dark eyelashes.

“I'm sorry I gave it back. I swear I never took it off since you gave me it.” He rushed out quickly, his eyes staring at the tiled floor since the taller mans gaze was far too intense to hold.

“Don't take it off again. You look good in it.” Mingyu murmured, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down as well. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so shy around Wonwoo but he didn't like it. The comfort between them was something that they always had and he didn't want to mess that up by pretending to be angry with him. It was just that the last time he saw Wonwoo act like this was during their last year in high school and a clingy Wonwoo is something everyone should experience.

“You're so handsome, you know that?” Wonwoo was now giving Mingyu a full grin, he didn't know when they had shifted so close to one another but Mingyu opted to not mentioning that. It _really_ wasn't because he was enjoying it.

“You've told me that a few times so, yeah, I know.” He chuckled softly in reply, his hand still on the back of his neck. He was trying to ignore the way Wonwoo’s eyes moved from Mingyu’s flexed bicep to his neck and then finally settling on his lips.

“Do you –“ Wonwoo’s eyes lingered on Mingyu’s mouth for a second longer and then he finally made eye contact with the taller man as he spoke. “Do you remember when we kissed at the party?”

Mingyu definitely was not expecting for those words to come out of Wonwoo’s mouth. The kiss? Why is he asking about that now?

“You're probably wondering why I brought that up it's just –“ The warm red colour was starting to travel from the boys neck to his cheeks, “You were my first kiss and then I dated Kangjoon – he was a terrible kisser and I just wanted to mention that…” He had no idea where this was going, “Thanks for being a good kisser?” Wonwoo’s voice raised at the end of the sentence, it was clear at this point he had no clue what to say.

Mingyu took his time to reply, he knew Wonwoo was eager for some type of response by the way he was chewing nervously on his bottom lip and fiddling with the pendant around his neck. Mingyu took a step closer and raised his hand to brush away some of the hair that was falling into Wonwoo’s eyes. “Are you asking me to kiss you, Jeon Wonwoo?”

The shorter of the two’s eyes widened, his head snapping up to meet Mingyu’s gaze. That's not what he meant but he wasn't opposed to the idea of kissing Mingyu. “Do you want to kiss me, Kim Mingyu?” He supplied as an answer.

Mingyu let a small smirk fit its way onto his face as he ducked his head down a bit and let it graze Wonwoo’s ear softly. “You know a day doesn't go by where I wouldn't want to kiss you.” His voice was a soft hum that made Wonwoo’s breath hitch and Mingyu was a bit proud that he still managed to do that.

Wonwoo swallowed thickly, “Then do i-“

“Eat his ass? I can't fucking eat his ass if he won't even speak to me!” Seungcheol’s voice was heard from the living room as the man entered the house while shouting on the phone. The pair quickly pulled away and Wonwoo was the first to exit the bedroom, his cheeks a bright red.

Seungcheol glanced at Wonwoo and then rolled his eyes his attention back on his call. “Wait a minute,” He paused, biting into an apple, the sound being obnoxiously loud, “Soonyoung. Is he still coming to the squad movie night?” Seungcheol said into the phone.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Wonwoo and mouthed, ‘squad?’

Wonwoo shrugged in reply, he still couldn't believe people use that word in daily conversations to refer to a group of friends.

Once Seungcheol finally ended his call with Soonyoung, he directed his attention towards the pair sitting beside one another on the couch. Seungcheol took in the way that they weren't doing much, they weren't speaking or even touching but their body language was different. Mingyu had his arm around the back of the couch right where Wonwoo was sitting and the other boy was slouched towards Mingyu's side.

At least things were working out for them. It was a bitter thought but he was happy for Wonwoo.

“Right, anyways, you two are coming to movie night, it's in this dorm so Mingyu has no other choice and you,” He pointed at Wonwoo as he took a large bite out of the apple, “Have no choice as well.” There were bits of apple flying out when he spoke.

Mingyu chuckled softly as he watched Seungcheol, “Just because Angel dumped you doesn't mean you have to lose your manners, buddy.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.”

 

Jeonghan's decision to get his hair cut was not out of spite towards Seungcheol. He didn't do it because he remembered how much his ex boyfriend loved to lift Jeonghan's hair up and blow on his neck during the sweltering heat of Korean summers. Jeonghan didn't dye his hair black because he knew Seungcheol liked colours on him. That would be immature. He was just going through the stages of break ups, he cried, he got angry and now he's treating himself.

The day was spent with Junhui, a face their group of friends had gotten used to. They enjoyed sea food ramen, something Jeonghan didn't get to eat frequently because Seungcheol hated it but now that wasn't a worry. He bought some clothes after they stopped at the hair salon (they waited for two hours because Jeonghan really only trusted his hair with one guy) and now they were walking into the study room in hopes of seeing their friends.

"Jun!" Seokmin stood up and waved his long arms, he was practically flailing with excitement.

"And Jeonghan." Jeonghan grumbled, a pout on his face as he trudged over, following an excited Junhui. It was clear that the other boy was enjoying the company and socialization.

Seungcheol glanced away from his laptop and felt his mouth go dry at the sight. His boyfriend - ex boyfriend - was standing only a few feet away from him with his hair cut short and as dark as the deep brown colour in his eyes.

Seungcheol closed his mouth before it unconsciously dropped open again, he was lost for words. Yeah, he clearly had a thing for Jeonghan's long hair that looked good with any colour but this.

Is there a such thing as a hair kink?

"You're staring." Jeonghan smirked, setting his hands ontop of the table so that he could lean in and peer down at Seungcheol. It was nice, usually it was the other way around.

It felt like there was cotton in his mouth, his throat was suddenly so dry and his eyes were starting to burn a bit because he didn't want to blink and miss out on the beauty in front of him. Seungcheol grabbed his water bottle and opened it in a frantic movement. He downed half of the liquid before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and finally deciding he could physically reply now. "I left something at your dorm." That's not what Seungcheol wanted to come out.

Jeonghan tilted his head at what he heard, "What? That's what you have to say?" He scoffed, standing up straight so that he could cross his arms over his chest.

"It's really important and I think you should come with me to get it, just saying." Seungcheol rushed out, his eyes not moving away from Jeonghan as he finally took in his appearance. The boys hair was styled adorably, it was parted in the middle with one side tucked behind his ear, whoever cut and styled it did an impeccable job.

"Fine." Jeonghan had nothing better to do, he didn't have a class or even any homework. If Seungcheol deemed it important then it probably _wasn't_ but, nevertheless he still led him towards his dorm.

 

"You lied to me."

"You cut your hair."

"You still lied to me." Jeonghan hummed from where he was straddling Seungcheol. Apparently, Seungcheol was not as dumb as he thought.

"You look so fucking good, that's not fair, you're not playing fair." He rushed out, swallowing thickly in hopes of his throat not drying up. Actually, he wouldn't mind if it dried up and he choked and died, yeah, that would be good.

Jeonghan leaned down, his hands flat on Seungcheol's chest. "Cheol," He purred against the curve of his ear, "Who said that this is a game?" The question was left in the air as he got no reply, rather than restating the question he simply let his tongue softly lick around the cross jewelry in Seungcheol's cartilage piercing.

"Hannie," The nickname came out as a small groan, Seungcheol moved his hands to grip Jeonghan's waist but he was smacked away.

"No touching."

_Fuck_

 

"You messed up my hair." Jeonghan said flatly as he pushed Seungcheol off of him and threw his arm to the side, blindly reaching for his phone that was neglected on the nightstand.

"Really?" Seungcheol panted, it was always like that, Jeonghan got to lay there and look pretty while Seungcheol had a fucking work out while actually fucking him. "That's all you have to say?"

Jeonghan glanced away from his text messages, his fingers hovering over the screen. "It was..." He paused to let out a soft hum, "Satisfactory."

Seungcheol's eyes widened at that, how fucking insulting, he worked so hard to push Jeonghan to an orgasm, it wasn't easy pleasing someone as stubborn as him. "Are you kidding? That was actually our best fuck." Hands down. It was raw, passionate and intimate, it was filled with all of their bottled up emotions.

Jeonghan let out a scoff, setting his phone down onto his clothed chest. Seungcheol however was butt naked while Jeonghan didn't even bother to take off his oversized sweater, his bottom half was undressed at least.

"Our best fuck was our third date."

Seungcheol tilted his head at that, his lips coming out in a soft pout as he thought about their third date.

Jeonghan stared back at the man, how did he fall in love with an overgrown dumb puppy.

"Remember?" He sighed, "We had dinner, you ate seafood even though you hate it. You threw up, stayed over, we fucked in the afternoon?" Jeonghan tried to recall the memory for Seungcheol and he knew he accomplished it when he saw the wave of disgust take over the mans face.

"Oh gross! Fucking gross, you're so _gross_. Shut up, don't talk about it." Seungcheol groaned, grabbing a pillow and covering his face in it. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the pillow away. "Wait. Why? That was a terrible night."

Jeonghan turned his attention back to his phone, "I fell in love with you that night," He shrugged nonchalantly, far too calm for saying something that impactful.

"Why?"

"You ate seafood because I like seafood. You did it for me knowing you can't eat it." Jeonghan supplied as an answer, "I knew I loved you when you did something that dumb." His fingers were typing away but the blush was shifting from his neck to his cheeks.

Seungcheol laid flat on his back, his hands going behind his head as a small chuckle left his mouth. "You totally still love me."

Jeonghan's phone flashed the warning of 10% battery left and he turned away from Seungcheol to plug the device into the charger. Once he turned back, he sat up and let his eyes appreciate the man in his beds body. It was no joke, the endless hours in the gym, the protein, it all paid off. Jeonghan's eyes traced over each curve of muscle in Seungcheol's flexed biceps. His focus went lower as he took some time to appreciate the mans abs, he knew he was blatantly staring but he really didn't care. Once he got low enough to see the soft dip of his lower abdomen, (the rest of him covered by the fucking blanket) he decided to look up since he spent enough time ogling the sculpted man in front of him.

"You were staring." Seungcheol pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he looked at how relaxed and shameless Seungcheol was. He leaned over and let his hands roam the mans chest, grazing his abs and then running over his pecs before he stopped at his neck and let his hands cup it. The intense stare he was given only provoked him to continue his actions. He leaned down and captured Seungcheol's lips in an open mouthed kiss, the other mans lips falling open in time for their tongues to graze each other's. Jeonghan was sure that there would never be a time when kissing Seungcheol would be boring or mediocre. Everything was always so intense and passionate between them.

Seungcheol's hands moved from behind his head to grip at Jeonghan's waist, his hands squeezing the soft skin that was hidden behind the oversized hoodie that he was sure belonged to him. He let his tongue flatten against Jeonghan's, the action eliciting a sweet moan from the boy that just made Seungcheol do it again.

They stayed like that, lazily making out and kissing each other quiet for about ten minutes before Jeonghan decided that was enough. He slowly pulled his head back slightly, his teeth capturing Seungcheol's bottom lip, he gave the skin a soft suck before letting it go. "Get out." He breathed as they both panted slightly, the air being shared between the two.

It took a few seconds for Seungcheol to register what Jeonghan just said. "Right." He cleared his throat and got up after the boy got off of him. Seungcheol glanced in the mirror as he zipped up his jeans and he couldn't help the smirk that slowly stretched his lips. He had a soft bruise on the left side of his neck, his lips were a deeper red and his hair was dishevelled. Seungcheol took a glance at Jeonghan whose attention reverted back to his phone and he looked almost identical to Seungcheol. His hair wasn't as neatly styled as before but it still looked good, it was now framing his face beautifully. His lips were plump, red and soft and he just looked tempting. It didn't help that the three hickeys were prominent and showing beautifully against his skin.

Once Seungcheol washed his hands and splashed his face with some cold water, he began to leave. "So, I'll see you at movie night for round 2?" Seungcheol winked from where he was leaning against the door frame.

He thanked the gods for his fast reflexes when Jeonghan threw a remote at him, _a fucking remote._

 

Mingyu hummed quietly as he set the brownies on the cooling rack, throwing out the left over baggies with tiny bits of green remaining in them. He doubted he could sit through a whole movie night with their groups of friends without any sort of substance to ease the torture, so, he made pot brownies. It also just so happened that he had brownie mix in the cupboard because of Jeonghan and the steps were simple enough for him not to burn the room down.

He was ready to take a nap before the others arrived but his plans were put to hold when his phone vibrated with a new text. It was from Wonwoo and Mingyu couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

 

**From: Wonwoo**

\- 8:15: Gyu!! I totally forgot about the astronomy assignment, it's due tomorrow at midnight VㅅV

  
**To: Wonwoo**

                         - 8:16: Fuck, I guess no movie night?

  
**From: Wonwoo**

\- 8:16: nope, but I doubt we will miss much they're all going to somehow die anyways. library 8:30?  
  
\- 8:17: ^ㅅ^ bring snacks

 

**To: Wonwoo**

                                    - 8:18: See you.

  
Mingyu snorts softly at the text in front of him, rather than _be safe_ or _see you soon_ , Wonwoo requests for him to bring snacks. He grabs his laptop and shoves it into his backpack while also shoving some snacks into smaller bags so that he didn't have to carry around excessively large bags of chips since Seungcheol thought it would be smart to buy everything in bulk.

As he walked across campus towards the library, he thought about what he was really doing with Wonwoo. Neither of them were ready for a relationship. Mingyu still wanted to build their friendship back up and he did not want to be Wonwoo's rebound after Kangjoon.

Their relationship right now was working for the both of them, Wonwoo was not as harsh as before now that he was told the truth. Mingyu also felt more relaxed because he didn't have to kiss Wonwoo's ass to make up for the pain he caused him almost a year ago.

Their friendship was developing to be something strong that could shift into an actual relationship someday but Mingyu did not want to rush it.

Once he got to the library, he instantly knew where Wonwoo would be. Their group of friends always occupied the same study room in the large, multiple floored library. When he entered the room he was met with the sight of Wonwoo concentrating. It was the cutest sight ever. His nose was scrunched up which caused his circle glasses to shift slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he typed. It really was a heart warming sight and that's exactly what Mingyu felt but his heart was kind of on fire instead.

"Hey." Mingyu decided to make himself known since it was obvious Wonwoo was too busy to notice him.

Wonwoo looked up from his laptop and his hand came up to fix his glasses. "Hi." He smiled, his eyes flashing with happiness because that's just what Mingyu seemed to do to him.

"I brought your precious snacks." Mingyu chuckled as he made his way further into the room and set his bag onto the table a little less than gently. He winced and took out his laptop to make sure it was still intact, he didn't want his laptop to die in the same way Seungcheol killed his.

_"Let me get this straight." Mingyu paused, he was about to eat a bagel when Seungcheol stormed into their dorm almost in tears._

_"You threw your backpack at Seokmin and you forgot you had your laptop in there?" Mingyu clarified, just to make sure he got the facts straight._

_Seungcheol nodded, "The piece of shit was chasing me with a spider - it was fake but still," He groaned, "He killed my laptop, it wasn't my fault." He rushed out, taking his Mac book into his hands and running his fingers over the cracked screen._

_"Right. You're an idiot."_

Now he's always bothering Mingyu to use his laptop at the most ridiculous hours even though he has the money to get his fixed or to even get a new one.

The bitch is just lazy.

Mingyu shook his head to clear his thought as he turned on his laptop. He sat down on the chair beside Wonwoo and groaned happily, he fucking loved the chairs at their school, they were so comfortable and ergonomic, they were those expensive ass chairs that roll around and he didn't know who was paying for them but he loved them, he _loved_ these chairs -

"Did you hear a word I said?"

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Wonwoo, he blinked once and then winced, scratching the back of his neck. "I heard virtually nothing."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and slapped Mingyu's bicep lightly, "Water bottles, did you bring them?"

Mingyu shook his head as he stood up, "Wasn't in the text but I'll grab a few, I think we will probably be here all night." They got too caught up in other things and completely forgot about the assignment until Wonwoo remembered. It wasn't a difficult project, just constructing some type of visual of certain constellations and including a report on the impact of those stars and other shit.

Mingyu grabbed some money from his wallet before heading out the door and going towards the nearest vending machine. He was waiting for the bottles to drop, his eyes scanning over the open section of the library when he saw light coloured hair and a short body wrapped around a taller, lankier man. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze held on the boy with his arms wrapped around the middle of another guy, it looked so much like Seungkwan but he couldn't confirm it until he saw the face.

Mingyu kept staring even as he bent down and collected the two water bottles from the bottom of the machine. He leaned against it and the couple stayed attached for about 5 seconds longer before they pulled away and Seungkwan made eye contact with Mingyu. They stared at each other with raised eyebrows, Mingyu glanced at the guy in front of Seungkwan and then back at him.

_Seungkwan is getting some._

Mingyu let a grin stretch over his face as he lifted his index finger to his lips, indicating that he would keep this a secret. He gave the boy a wink before turning and going back towards the study room.

As soon as he entered the room he began talking, "You won't guess what I just saw," He laughed, closing the door and then turning to find Wonwoo laying flat on the large table.

Okay.

Mingyu set the bottles down and walked over to crouch beside the boys head, his eyes were closed and there were snacks already laid out. "Wonwoo, wake up, I swear to god if you fell asleep -" Mingyu stood up and his eyes landed on the opened bag that had about a quarter of a brownie left in it.

There were 2 full sized brownies in there originally.

"Oh my god." Mingyu laughed, flopping on a chair and looking at Wonwoo, "You fucking ate the pot brownies."

Wonwoo opened his eyes that suddenly felt too heavy, he whined softly as he sat up, "You didn't tell me you made pot brownies." He groaned, covering his face, every movement felt as though he was being weighed down.

Mingyu shook his head, "You ate them willingly, fat ass." He teased, reaching for a water bottle and handing it to Wonwoo even though it wouldn't do anything, the pot didn't even fully kick in yet.

Wonwoo took the bottle and drank about half of it without stopping. He pulled his mouth away and then got off the table, stumbling slightly but he regained balance. "I got this. I have this, this -" Wonwoo waved his hands, "Is what I got." He promised, sitting down on the chair beside Mingyu. He set his hands on his keyboard before pausing and narrowing his eyes.

"Mingyu." He whispered.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu played along to entertain him.

Wonwoo made a motion for Mingyu to lean in and once he did, he pointed at the laptop.

"I think it's a transformer."

Mingyu stared at the screen laptop and then turned his head to Wonwoo. He stayed silent for a few seconds, keeping his eye contact intense. After a bit he flinched towards the book and said a loud "Boo!"

 

"I'm sorry, it's not a transformer, I shouldn't have scared you, can you put the chair down?" Mingyu sighed, this was his fault, you don't fuck with stoned people.

"Oh my god, you're probably megatron!" Wonwoo exclaimed, he didn't have the strength to lift the chair completely so he was in a corner with the chair slightly lifted off the ground. He had to protect himself.

Mingyu covered his face and let out a groan, "I shouldn't have made you watch transformers with me." He certainly was regretting it now.

Wonwoo set the chair down once he realized something, his eyes turned wide and watery as his bottom lip trembled. "I had sex with a decepticon." He whimpered, "I-I sucked a decepticons dick, oh my god," It took only a few seconds before he began wailing.

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo and he willed himself not to burst out laughing because Wonwoo was sobbing and that would be inappropriate. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a hesitant step forward, when Wonwoo didn't do anything violent he pulled the boy forward into a hug.

"I'm not a transformer, I'm not a decepticon and I'm certainly not megatron." Mingyu murmured into Wonwoo's hair, it smelled like raspberries. It was probably that shampoo that he got from Lush because Wonwoo is a trend consumer, he sometimes buys things just because they're popular.

"You promise?" Wonwoo whimpered, his face buried into Mingyu's chest, his tears staining the grey hoodie but he didn't really care.

Mingyu sighed softly, scratching the back of the boys hair lightly, "Yes, you're stoned out of your mind. You basically ate 3 pot brownies, babe." He laughed, pulling away to wipe Wonwoo's cheeks, "God, you look disgusting." Mingyu laughed, he had red cheeks and his tears were practically soaking his face. Mingyu grabbed the tissue box on the table, he handed a few to Wonwoo and let the boy wipe his tears before he sat down.

"You okay now, buddy?" He questioned, it had been a while since they last got high together. This was just an accident though. Mingyu forgot the waves Wonwoo goes through but hopefully that was the first and last outburst.

  
Mingyu was working for 30 minutes straight, he was almost done the fifth paragraph of the report. He knew how articulate Wonwoo was and how he was a perfectionist so he really wanted to construct the report properly. That was hard to do when he had a lap full of Wonwoo.

"Mingyu." He whined, wrapping his arms around the mans neck, "Why don't you want to adopt a cat with me?"

Mingyu shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, this would be the fifth time he would be answering the question in the past half hour. "Wonwoo." He sighed, his hands coming up and cupping the boys face, he stroked his flushed cheeks and gave him a small glare. "Stop asking me the same question. Please."

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, his bottom lip pouting out, "Are you cheating on me?" He questioned, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the side of Mingyu's neck. "I get it, I'm not your type." Wonwoo sniffled, closing his eyes.

Mingyu bit his lip when he felt Wonwoo's eyelashes flutter against his neck. The boy was rambling about nothing and it was getting a bit frustrating since they didn't have that much time to do the assignment. Sure, they had all day tomorrow but it was a lot of work that needed to be completed.

Although he kind of wanted to scream, he decided to indulge himself in this, just for a little bit. "You are my type. I think you're my only type, hm?" Mingyu hummed softly, his hands rubbing up and down Wonwoo's back. "I would never cheat on you."

Wonwoo frowned as he moved his head from Mingyu's neck to his forehead, their faces close together. He laced his fingers behind the boys neck and let out a small sigh.

"Your breath smells like strawberries." Mingyu noticed, a smile on his mouth, he knew where it came from.

"I found it in your bag, I think I want to marry candy." Wonwoo murmured, his eyes staring shamelessly at Mingyu's lips.

"You're high." Mingyu reminded the boy, he knew where this was going and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. "I'm not doing anything with you while you're high." It would be taking advantage of him and that's something Mingyu would never do.

Wonwoo pulled back a bit and sighed, blinking his red eyes slowly, "You're a good boy." He pouted, playing with the strings of his hoodie, he tugged on them both and giggled when he saw the hoodie scrunch up around Mingyu's neck.

They didn't get much work done that night.

 

"What did you see? Why did you wink? You're so creepy you know that? What were you doing at the library?" Seungkwan pestered Mingyu as they walked towards their lunch table with bags of Mcdonalds and drinks in hand.

"I saw nothing if you want me to have seen nothing." Mingyu smirked, walking around a table, "It looked like a good, friendly hug to me, yeah?" He offered with a small smile. If Seungkwan wasn't ready to tell their friends about a boy then Mingyu would not pressure him, he was just happy that he was happy.

Seungkwan nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, "Can you do me a favour?" He questioned, they slowed down as they got closer to their table. "Can we like...hang out? Just us? I have a few - um - questions." The red tint was evident on Seungkwan's cheeks.

He let out a sigh of relief when Mingyu simply nodded and shot him another wink, "Thank you." He gave Mingyu a grateful smile right as they got to their table. He set the bags of food down as Mingyu did the same to the drinks.

Once everyone began eating, Soonyoung shifted his posture from slouching to his back being straight. "Ahem." He said obnoxiously loud, smiling when that gained the attention of his friends. "I have to say something."

Everyone stared back at him silently, this wasn't a usual event, Soonyoung getting everyone's attention before speaking.

"Why can't I be buried in a graveyard?" He questioned, looking around at the table as he directed the question.

They all stared back at him with furrowed eyebrows, what the fuck kind of question is that.

Soonyoung snickered to himself before he cleared his throat, "Its because I'm not dead yet!" He could barely finish the joke before laughter was spilling from his mouth, his face turning red as he tried to gain his breath from how hard he was laughing.

Seokmin shook his head sadly, Seungkwan doing the same. "That was a poor joke." Seokmin mumbled, patting Soonyoung's back who was suddenly offended, "Let's not do dad jokes, dude. Even I know my boundaries." Seokmin shrugged, his attention back on his food.

Soonyoung simply shook his head, fuck them, it takes a certain level of intelligence to understand dad jokes.

Mingyu shook his head fondly at his group of friends, he was just about to ask where Wonwoo was when his phone lit up with a text message.

**From: Wonwoo**

\- 2:24: you finished most of the report dumb face ㄱㅅㄱ

 

**To: Wonwoo**

           - 2:25: I had no choice, you were freaking the fuck out. At least we are done now.

  
**From: Wonwoo**

\- 2:31: I feel guilty that I didn't help that much VㅈV

\- 2:33: come over later? i have snacks that aren't marijuana filled ^ㅅ^

 

**To: Wonwoo**

       - 2:36: I can't, I have a study group to attend :P

        - 2:38: Rain check? I'll take you out tomorrow? Burgers on me.

 

**From: Wonwoo**

\- 2:41: study group? uh for what class??? you're smart enough on your own

\- 2:43: you're paying, dude I'm going to order like 7 burgers ^~^

 

**To: Wonwoo**

                    - 2:46: Don't I always pay?

                                    - 2:47: See you.

 

Wonwoo frowned when he didn't get an answer about the study group but they weren't dating so it really wasn't any of his business.

He was still curious though.

  
"Right." Seungkwan bit his lip as he played with the coffee cup in front of him, "We aren't dating, we are friends because we met in class - well not really - he was walking his friends to class since they almost got lost and he smiled at me - shit am I rambling?" Seungkwan rushed out in one breath, his eyes wide as he stared across at Mingyu.

Seungkwan didn't know why he trusted Mingyu like this, they were all pretty good friends and Seungkwan did know Soonyoung the longest but something just drew him towards Mingyu. It was probably the understanding looks and puppy dog eyes that just made him want to tell Mingyu all his deep, dark secrets.

Like the time he dipped his licked finger into Soonyoung's jar of vanilla icing.

7 times.

Mingyu smiled at Seungkwan, "Hey, relax." He murmured, his eyes soft as he spoke to the boy, "It's just me, tell me about him. Start off with his name, yeah?" He offered.

Seungkwan nodded his head, "His name is Vernon." As soon as the name left his mouth his cheeks became a deeper red.

They had met in the middle of the hallway one day. Seungkwan was in the medical section of the university and while Vernon is a psychology major, they somehow ended up crossing paths. From that simple bump in the hallway, Vernon decided to walk his friends to class every time in hopes of catching Seungkwan in the hallway and having a short conversation with him.

One day, Vernon worked up enough courage to even ask for his KakaoTalk and that's how their friendship progressed. They talked daily, Seungkwan's phone vibrating with funny memes or just simple texts like _have a good day._ It was nice feeling important to someone.

The only problem he had was that he didn't know how to shift their friendship into relationship territory. It was something he's been trying to accomplish but he fails because he's far too shy to do anything extreme. They only just shared their second hug that time Mingyu caught them.

Once he finished explaining his situation to Mingyu, he eagerly leaned forward to hear the wise words of Kim Mingyu, a man that has both women and men at his feet.

"Right." He started, running a hand through his hair, they were at his favourite coffee shop - well, his and Wonwoo's. It was a peaceful place, no bustle like Starbucks but the quality of their drinks and desserts were up to those standards. Wonwoo enjoyed sitting right in the spot Seungkwan was occupying and he would just sit and read for hours.

Mingyu just liked watching him.

"You need to be able to find the courage to nitiate some type of touching with him, just to show you're interested, alright?" Mingyu said softly, he knew this was something new for Seungkwan so he wanted to be as informative as possible. "You could just softly touch his hand, play with it or even hold it." He offered, his hand reaching out and doing just that to Seungkwan's. "Nothing crazy." Mingyu smiled.

There was the sound of the front door opening, the soft bell ringing to indicate a new costumer. A chill swept through the cafe once the door opened but it soon died off.

When Seungkwan became a bit more comfortable with the touch, he continued, his other hand reaching over a bit and grazing Seungkwan's cheek. It was a simple touch, his hand cupping the boys cheek while his thumb grazed the warm, red skin. "See? If you do that to him, he probably will have the same reaction as you." Mingyu chuckled softly, pulling away completely and not even bothering to glance at the door when it closed, the person that stepped in didn't even fully go inside before leaving.

Seungkwan leaned back fully and sighed, patting his warm cheeks with his hands. "I can do it, I just need to be soft and cute." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and nibbling nervously at his bottom lip.

Mingyu nodded, leaning over to pat Seungkwan on the head, "Just be yourself, you're soft and cute enough, I promise." He chuckled, pulling out his phone, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel disappointed when he saw no text from Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo couldn't believe what he had seen, he kept the image in his mind as he walked silently back to his dorm, having made a complete u-turn in order to avoid a heartbreaking situation.

Seungkwan and Mingyu?

What other explanation could there be for Mingyu touching his hand like that and cupping his cheek. Wonwoo remembered when he used to do that to him. It didn't help that Seungkwan was sitting in his spot.

He unlocked the door with slightly shaky hands, he wanted to talk to somebody but he clearly couldn't go to Mingyu and Seungcheol was having problems of his own. Seokmin and Soonyoung were basically children and Jihoon would tell him to just kill Mingyu already, _who needs that walking tree anyways?_  
  
With a loud groan he stepped into the dark living room and laid on the carpeted floor.

"Having troubles?" Jeonghan questioned from the couch, laughing when Wonwoo let out a scream that he would immediately deny if ever brought up.

"Don't ever do that, Jesus Christ." Wonwoo sighed, laying back down after he was scared into an upright position.

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, "You didn't answer my question, what's on your mind?" He asked again, "We can pretend to be friends for the night."

_Pretend? What the fuck_

Wonwoo shook his head deciding against fighting with him since he did need advice. "How do you win someone back? I've never had to...fight for someone's attention? I guess, I don't know." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "I don't want to lose him to someone else and I think I am." Wonwoo's tone was remorseful, he still regretted picking Kangjoon over the one person he always loved.

Jeonghan snorted, "Mingyu? He is so far up your ass he's coming out of your throat." He laughed, shaking his head fondly, "You guys are like...fated to be together, it's fucking insane how the universe wants you guys to get together." Jeonghan's voice had turned bitter towards the end but it wasn't in spite of Mingyu and Wonwoo. It was Seungcheol, the dumb walking protein shake.

Wonwoo stayed silent for a few seconds as he let the information sink in. "What...what do you do to make him always come back?" He asked hesitantly, he didn't want Mingyu to get bored of him and whatever they had together.

Jeonghan sat up and turned on the lights, stretching his back lightly, he bent down and patted Wonwoo on the head before turning and starting to walk to his room.

"Oh, Wonwoo?"

"Hmm?"

"Swallow." Jeonghan laughed when Wonwoo shouted a loud _I already do_ before tossing a throw pillow towards his door, the boys laugh echoing off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I'm back with a 7k update, wow, crazy right? It's just a little way to say thanks for being so patient with me and thank you for all the comments, I'm sorry if I reply to them late! ^~^ 
> 
> jeonghan before had longer hair but now he has boomboom era hair which is honestly my favourite he looks so good!! 
> 
> do you guys like verkwan? how do you think wonwoo will react since he thinks Seungkwan and Mingyu are dating? 
> 
> jealous Wonwoo might make a comeback? ^ㅇ^ 
> 
> like always, comments do help me write faster and they motivate me, don't be shy!


	13. Don't Wanna Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo misunderstands.

Confrontation is something Wonwoo has never excelled at, he isn’t like Jeonghan who grabs people by the throat and chokes them until they run out of oxygen, or until they succumb to whatever he wants, he is also not Soonyoung who sheds fake tears and bats his wet eyelashes until issues are resolved. 

Wonwoo just avoids people.

There hasn’t been a single time where this tactic has actually worked, since normal people usually like to hash out their differences, but that does not stop Wonwoo from using it, rather than helping the situation it simply adds fuel to the fire, he can’t help it though, avoiding people is an easy way to not hear the things you don’t like and as of now he does not like Seungkwan. 

Okay, he does.

It’s kind of really difficult to hate Boo Seungkwan and that’s the whole point, whenever Wonwoo sees the other boy he can’t help but feel a sense of jealousy course through him because Seungkwan is so different in comparison to him. Wonwoo can’t help but think that Mingyu prefers a soft round face and soft eyes and not his own sharp features. Maybe Mingyu is tired of the history they have together and he wants a fresh start, either way, if Wonwoo just avoids the man completely he won’t have his heart more broken than it already is.

Wonwoo chewed on his lip nervously as he willed himself to type faster, he had 5 minutes before Mingyu’s class would end and the man would short cut through the campus library. He always kept track of his schedule so that they could walk back to the dorms together but now he was using it to make sure that they don’t bump into one another. Even in the large mall-like university, luck was never on Wonwoo’s side and at one point he had to hide behind a whole vending machine in hopes of avoiding the 6 foot giant.

They haven’t seen each other in 2 weeks and 3 days, Wonwoo forced himself to ignore the texts and the calls even though those simple acts made his heart flutter because he knew sending a reply would result in heartbreak and Mingyu has done that far too many times. He had just finished up his last edit and clicked send when he noticed someone was walking towards his spot near the printer, assuming they were heading towards the machine he began packing up, as he zipped up his backpack his ice bear keychain fell from the zipper and rolled onto the ground. Wonwoo went to reach for it but before he could someone else had already bent down to retrieve the item.

“Hey, than-”

The sentence was lost in his throat when the man stood up straight, ice bear in hand, and began to clip it back onto his backpack. Wonwoo suddenly wanted to say everything, he wanted to blurt out all his feelings, he wanted to run his hands through that messy dark hair, he wanted to be with the man he craved. He was unable to do any of that because as Mingyu finished securing the bear onto the bag, he didn’t even spare Wonwoo a glance before turning and walking away.

It has been 2 weeks and 3 days of him missing Mingyu.

It has been 2 weeks and 3 days of Mingyu missing him. 

 

Jeonghan let out a small moan as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, he could feel the elder leaving hickeys all over his skin because Seungcheol is a possessive little bitch that bites everything in hopes of marking his territory. 

“You’re a fucking vampire, I can’t stand you.” Jeonghan said in a soft voice, far too distracted by the way Seungcheol kept moving his hips so slowly, his cock pressing against all the right places inside of Jeonghan. 

A deep chuckle left Seungcheol’s throat as his tongue flattened itself against Jeonghan’s tilted neck, warm and wet, before it’s replaced by a pair of bruised red lips. The younger reminds him not to leave any bruises, he tells him they aren’t together but he doesn’t protest when Sengcheol latches onto his neck and begins sucking purple into his skin. 

They aren’t dating, Jeonghan is still adamant on that, they are no longer a couple, Jeonghan just needs some time to cope with the loss of mini Coups and sometimes he relapses. 

Right now for example. 

Their psychology class ended only an hour ago and Seungcheol barely had time to put away his laptop in class before Jeonghan was dragging him by the sleeve to the dorm rooms. He had no problem with encounters like this, sexy time is the best time. The thing he misses the most is holding Jeonghan after sex, giving him kisses throughout the day and spoiling him, he misses his boyfriend. 

“No.”

Seungcheol visibly shook his head before looking down at Jeonghan, he got distracted. “Huh?” He grunted while thrusting softly into Jeonghan, the pace was nice, it sent shivers down Seungcheol’s spine. 

“The other day,” Jeonghan cleared his throat, “You said to stop calling your penis mini Coups.” He clarified, “And I’m saying no.” 

Seungcheol searched Jeonghan’s eyes for any indication of this being a joke but clearly the boy wasn’t laughing.

“There’s nothing mini about my dick, babe.” He snorted, dropping his head a bit and letting out a low groan of pleasure when Jeonghan clenched himself around Seungcheol. 

“Listen here, mini Coups belongs to us both and if you want me to stop calling him that then I guess I won’t be seeing him anymore.” Jeonghan tutted while running his index finger down Seungcheol’s chest and then stopping right above his abs. “Is that what you want baby? You can pull out right now and jack off in the shower,” He offered. 

Seungcheol opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the bedroom door bursting open and Mingyu standing there with his eyebrows knitted together and a pair of tongs in one hand.

“Hey.”

Jeonghan peaked over Sengcheol’s shoulder and gave Mingyu a grin, “Hey, Gyu!” He even had the audacity to give him a wave as if Mingyu casually intruding on their sexy time is normal. 

Seungcheol is just grateful for the blanket draped over his shoulders that is keeping their connected bodies hidden. Jeonghan loves to keep the air conditioner on while they're having sex which gets a bit difficult to do when Seungcheol’s dick is freezing off. 

Mingyu leaned against the door frame, “Do you guys want hot dogs? I’m making hot dogs.” 

Seungcheol closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, his friends really are the worst people on earth. 

“Mingyu, we are kind of like, really busy.”

Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol with furrowed eyebrows, “Now wait a minute,” He looked around the elder to peek at Mingyu, “I would like a hot dog - actually, half a hot dog, Cheol and I can split it.” 

Mingyu nodded his head blankly before pointing his tongs at them, “What do you want on it?” He questioned. 

“Mustard.”

“Ketchup, don't listen to him just put ketchup on it,” Jeonghan sent a pointed look to the man still pressed inside of him, mustard is disgusting. 

Mingyu finally left the room and Seungcheol started up his slow thrusts again, he soon became distracted by the soft pair of plump lips fitting against his own. Kissing Jeonghan is his weak spot, if Jeonghan asked for all his money at that moment he would have no choice but to give it to him. Their kisses were always so slow and passionate, wet and hot in a way that made Seungcheol’s gut become warm. 

“Baby,” Jeonghan hums into Seungcheol’s mouth. “I want-” another kiss, “You-” one last kiss, “To fuck me so hard.”

Seungcheol blinked slowly, completely in a daze as he stared down at his lover's bitten lips, “Fuck, anything you want, Hannie.”

During his dazed state Jeonghan uses that to his advantage and lightly pushes at Seungcheol’s chest until the man pulls out of him with a low groan. He doesn’t leave any room for questions because in a matter of seconds he's pushing Seungcheol onto his back and straddling his lap.

The younger takes a minute to admire the loving expression on his face before he reaches back and takes a hold of the mans cock. Jeonghan hums softly and pulls his lip between his teeth as he sinks down onto Sengcheol’s cock. 

“You’re wearing my hoodie.” Seungcheol states, his eyes taking in the absolutely stunning sight of his baby riding him in an over sized hoodie with that fucking hair cut. 

“I know.”

“You look beautiful.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

Jeonghan set his hands onto the man's chest and paused the steady rhythm they had going. He leaned down and gave him the softest kiss he possibly could, “I know.”

Seungcheol let out a snort that turned into a soft chuckle as he put his arms behind his head, “And here I thought you were going to tell me you still love me.” He didn’t intentionally try to change the mood in the room but it has been weeks since he last heard Jeonghan tell him he loves him. 

Jeonghan let out a groan that was not prompted by the slow actions their connected lower bodies were still doing. “Cheol, don't start doing that, please.”

Seungcheol puffed out his cheeks before releasing the air and nodding, “Yeah, okay.”

Jeonghan bit his lip and dipped down to give his lover a few reassuring kisses, “So,” He paused and sat up completely, lifting his body up until the tip of the man's cock was still in him before he sat all the way down, moaning at the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Hmm?” Seungcheol replied, his cock meeting Jeonghan half way so that his favorite boy wouldn’t be doing all the work. 

“Would you like to cum in me or in my mouth?” 

Seungcheol gasped playfully, “You're giving me choices now?”

Jeonghan let out a laugh before he shook his head, “Don't get used to it, babe.”

 

Most of the time Mingyu is clueless when it comes to Wonwoo, the boy is so spontaneous to the point where Mingyu just can’t seem to keep up anymore. He thought they were good, they were more than friends, hovering over the idea of actually starting a relationship and it was working for them. That has now been thrown away because Wonwoo, for some reason, is avoiding him. It’s not as if Mingyu didn’t try, for the first week he sent Wonwoo texts and even called him a few times, when that didn’t work he opted to trying to see him at school. It was sometime during the second week did he finally come to the realization that Wonwoo was skipping class because of him and that hurt.

Over the time away from Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungkwan grew closer, there was something Mingy found special in Seungkwan, he wasn’t tainted like the rest of them. The boy was pure and Mingyu wanted nothing more than to protect that spirit. That is why he was so adamant on not only meeting Vernon but making sure that Seungkwan understood what a real relationship is, although Mingyu himself has never been in one, he has more experience than Seungkwan the complete virgin. 

Mingyu felt weird without Wonwoo by his side and that was scary, the idea that he could not just be fine without this other person in his life is terrifying. He already lived without Wonwoo and he knows what that emptiness feels like, he wants his love by his side because there is nobody in the world that fits with him the way Wonwoo does. 

He wants to know what he did wrong so he can have his boy back.

It would only be a few hours before the regular end of the semester bonfire would start and Mingyu holds onto the hope that Wonwoo will show up and have a change of heart. 

He needs his Wonwoo, he's the only person that can set Mingyu's heart on fire in the best possible ways. 

 

“Ever been in love with him?” Wonwoo glanced at Junhui before looking across at Jeonghan seated in Sengcheol’s lap.

“Well, duh, hasn’t everyone? He’s Yoon Jeonghan,” Jun laughed, taking a sip from his can of beer, “Can’t compete with that though,” His eyes were trained on the sight ahead of them, Seungcheol had roasted a marshmallow for Jeonghan and handed it over, in return Jeonghan leaned down and pressed a kiss against the mans lips. 

Wonwoo looked away and set his eyes on the can of beer between his hands, he knew he would be seeing Mingyu here but he was over avoiding him, he hated the blank look he received earlier in the day. If Seungkwan and Mingyu are together, Wonwoo can accept that and be a supportive friend, not the whiny bitch he is being right now. 

Junhui glanced over at Wonwoo and could tell he was deep in thought, he knew Mingyu was getting ignored but he also didn’t know what Wonwoo was feeling, that’s why he refused to pass judgement. “Hey, what type of life do you want?” He inquired, giving a soft laugh when Wonwoo looked at him confusedly, “I mean...kids or pets, city or country? Where do you want to settle down?” 

Wonwoo took a second to process the question, he had a sip of the beer before glancing at Junhui, “City, 2 cats and 1 dog, maybe a baby but they’re annoying.” That pulled a laugh of Jun, “What about you? He sighed, shifting to fully face the man he was talking to.

Junhui hummed as he did the same, “I want a traditional family, the whole thing, a boring job, a big home in the city for my 6 and a half kids.” He grinned.

“You’re going to cut your child in half? That’s messed up!” Seungkwan said as he walked over and stood beside Jun.

“Boo!”

“Jun!”

“When did you arrive?” Junhui questioned, glancing over at Wonwoo who suddenly looked awkward and uncomfortable. 

“I came with Gyu.” Seungkwan beamed and that immediately caught Wonwoo’s attention.

“And since when has he been Gyu to you?” Wonwoo scoffed, pushing past Seungkwan and making his way to the kitchen from the back door. 

Luck was not by his side because as he stepped into the kitchen so did Mingyu, he clearly had come in from the front door and there was no way to escape this situation. 

“How are you?” Mingyu broke the silence, there was loud music pumping from outside but it felt dead silent in the kitchen. 

“I’m okay.” He replied simply, setting his drink on the counter. 

Mingyu took a step forward,, “I’m not okay.” His eyebrows were knitted and his face appeared...hurt.

Wonwoo took in a breath and finally looked up to lock their eyes, “I don’t miss you.”

“I miss you so much.” Mingyu took another step, they were close enough to touch one another but neither of them dared to do that.

The look on Mingyu’s face screamed misery, it was painful for even Wonwoo to watch, he wanted to kiss the wrinkles between his eyebrows and hold him close. Mingyu always seemed to protect Wonwoo but now he can’t do the same. With one last glance Wonwoo turned and walked away. 

Mingyu let him go. 

 

That next morning Wonwoo woke up feeling the best he has for the past few weeks, it really had nothing to do with the fact that Mingyu confessed to missing him.

“Dude, you’re smiling into your cup, that’s weird, they only do that in ads or...porn.” Jeonghan said while opening a bag of chips, he was nursing a hangover from too many marshmallows and way too many shots. Just because it tastes like s’mores does not mean it should be consumed in the same amount as them. 

“Okay, what kind of weird porn are you watching?” Wonwoo winced, Jeonghan is so fucking weird, beautiful, but really weird. “Also I have decided to support the Seungkwan and Mingyu relationship.” He shrugged, that is what being an adult is, tackling problems head on and dealing with them.

Jeonghan paused, a chip in hand as he stared at Wonwoo, after a few seconds he bursted out into loud laughs, “Boo Seungkwan and Kim Mingyu! You think they are dating?” Wonwoo nodded at the question, “Oh baby no, no, no, no.” Jeonghan said while shaking his head, this all makes sense now. Mingyu had told Jeonghan that Wonwoo stopped talking to him and he didn't know why. 

Wonwoo sighed, “I know it’s weird but I’m going to support them.” 

Jeonghan paused and looked at Wonwoo, “No more ignoring Gyu?”

“No more ignoring Mingyu.” He nodded, standing up and setting his empty mug in the sink. 

Jeonghan bit his lip and set his bag of chips down, if Wonwoo starts talking to Mingyu again that means he will stop being a little bitch and let Jeonghan use his car. “Yes! You should support them and their...marriage? What are we talking about again?” He questioned, he got distracted once he thought about Mingyu’s Range Rover.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and patted Jeonghan on the back, “I’m going to go find Seungkwan and Mingyu now and let them know that I’m okay with them dating.” He said while walking to his room.

Jeonghan shook his head and grabbed his bag of chips, “Stupid, stupid boy.” 

 

Wonwoo was happy, he genuinely believed this was the best decision at the moment. Either way, he loves Seungkwan and he loves Mingyu, if they are together that is something that is going to happen whether he mopes around or not. Wonwoo is a strong believer in fate, even though it is never on his side he knows Mingyu was made for him. It is just a matter of time before the universe brings them together like she always seems to do. 

Around noon, Wonwoo walked into the large cafeteria with a happy expression set on his face, he immediately spots Seungkwan sitting beside Mingyu and some other guy, he puts a smile on his face and reminds himself that he is here to support them as a couple. He beelines for the table and when he arrives he starts talking before either one of them have the opportunity. 

“Seungkwan, I’m sorry for snapping on you at the bonfire but I’m sure you understand how I felt,” Wonwoo smiles when Seungkwan nods instantly, such a sweet kid, really, even if he is a man stealer - anyways. Wonwoo shook his head to clear his thoughts, “I am happy for you, you deserve to have a boyfriend and be all...cute with him, not too cute and not in front of me.” He warned.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, he was sat right beside Seungkwan but somehow Wonwoo seemed to avoid the other man's gaze entirely, he glanced over at Vernon who shared the same confused look. 

Who told Wonwoo that Seungkwan and Vernon are dating?

“Um...right, well, this is Vernon my bo-” Seungkwan was cut off by Wonwoo standing up and waving his hand. 

“Yeah yeah, not important no offence buddy, I’m really trying to be a supportive friend and all and you guys,” Wonwoo paused as he stood up, “You two look really good together.” He lied straight through his teeth but a smile remained planted on his face as he turned and walked away. 

Vernon turned to Seungkwan, “Why was he looking at you and Mingyu while saying that?” He questioned, all three of them shared the same confused look. “Also, by any chance is your friend on crack?”

“Probably.”

“Yeah, think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg...I am kind of proud of myself that I actually wrote considering the terrible writers block I have been suffering with. Please I love your criticism but go easy on me, I am not happy with the chapter but I needed to do this and get the engine running. 
> 
> Another thing is the conversation gyu and won had at the party is inspired by their lines in don't wanna cry, hence why the chap is titled don't wanna cry ^^
> 
> Also ~ If you have any ideas or want anything to happen in the fic let me know!! comments really do help me write faster and also better!! I can't generate ideas all the time, help me!! :D
> 
> The hot dog idea is all thanks to @sugarcheols on twitter <3 thank youu, it gave me some inspiration and I really love little prompts like these. 
> 
> Talk to me! : @17sungj
> 
> Thank you for sticking by me, I will do better I promise <333


	14. You Can Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen.

Seungcheol huffed as he joined everyone at their table, “I’ve been trying to get Mingyu out of bed all day today but he keeps telling me to fuck off.”

Wonwoo glanced over at Jeonghan, silently waiting for him to say something. "He hasn't talked to me either, he just locked his door when I asked to come in earlier." The brunette explained.  
  
"He hasn't answered my calls!" Seungkwan piped in, raising his phone to show Wonwoo his call logs and because it was a quick pointless glance, Wonwoo really couldn't even tell anything from it.

Seungcheol bumped shoulders with Wonwoo, "Go try and talk to him, he's been shutting everyone out for a day and a half." He paused to reach into his pocket and retrieve his key, "Maybe he will talk to you."  
  
Wonwoo stared at the piece of metal for a few seconds as he got lost in his thoughts. If Mingyu wouldn't even talk to his own boyfriend, what possible reason would he have to talk to Wonwoo. Although he was nervous to approach Mingyu, he also didn't want the man to suffer alone. He took a breath and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll go see what's up."  
  
Seungcheol gave him a soft smile as he left before he turned his attention to Jeonghan, "Hey, babe, wanna come watch me play basketball? I'm on a winning streak and you're my good luck charm." He laughed.  
  
Jeonghan glanced up from his phone to glare at Seungcheol, "You know it's almost time for my afternoon nap," He pouted, "Go play by yourself." Jeonghan instantly noticed the way Seungcheol's smile faltered but the man quickly fixed his expression, he stood and pressed a kiss to Seungcheol’s lips, “I’m sorry baby, I’m just tired.”  
  
The elder nodded, his smile returning back to his face, "See you later, honey, text me after your nap." With one last wink he was then heading towards the basketball court.

 

Wonwoo took his time walking through the halls of the university, he thought about stopping and getting cheeseburgers or Mingyu's favourite snacks in hopes of making him happy but really, Wonwoo just hopes he's enough.  
  
As he entered the dorms his phone went off with an Instagram notification,  
  
_Jiheekim56 posted a photo for the first time!_  
  
Out of curiosity he clicked the post and felt his throat tighten up immediately. He had followed Mingyu's mother on Instagram after she requested to follow him sometime ago. Now he's grateful for that action because he knows exactly what's wrong with Mingyu and why he's been locked up in his room for days.  
  
_Jiheekim56 Dear mom, thank you for creating my life and being my biggest fan. You told me not to cry the day that all your petals fall off and you become a part of nature. You told me to be strong and pick a Peony flower from your garden, you told me it brings healing. Here I stand with a bouquet of Peony's but my heart hurts no less. May we meet again, I love you._  
  
Attached was a photo of some of the most stunning flowers Wonwoo has ever seen, the petals a soft baby pink with white ridges, it was beautiful.  
  
Mingyu wasn't studying, he wasn't tired, he didn't get dumped by Seungkwan. It was none of those things, the reason he's been like this was because his grandma had died. With this information, Wonwoo took larger steps in hopes of getting to Mingyu's dorm faster, he wanted nothing more than to bring comfort to the other man. When he finally arrived he unlocked the front door and took off his shoes. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know what he wanted out of this. He just wanted to be there for Mingyu in anyway possible.  
  
Wonwoo walked over to the closed door down the hall, he gave it a few soft knocks, "Gyu?" He said hesitantly. The wait for a reply was the worst part, he felt the bitterness of rejection etch onto his body, after another minute he let out a sigh and turned to walk away. That's when the door opened and he quickly turned around, his eyes wide with shock but they immediately turned into sympathy when he saw Mingyu.  
  
The taller had red eyes, his hair was messy and he was wearing sweat pants and an old t shirt. The worst part was the hurt present on his face.  
  
"Mingyu..." He whispered, his body just pulling him closer to the other man, his arms opened automatically and soon he had Mingyu gripped onto his waist, the soft cries getting muffled by his neck.

"I'm so sorry," Wonwoo cooed, running his hands up and down the man’s back in an attempt to soothe him. "I'm so sorry."

  
Later that evening Jeonghan decided to visit Seungcheol and Mingyu's dorm, upon arrival he noticed the smell of food and the soft voices coming from Mingyu's bedroom. That put a smile onto his face knowing that Wonwoo decided to visit Mingyu and that the upset man had actually let him in. Jeonghan slipped off his shoes and hummed as he flopped onto Seungcheol's bed. Earlier in the day he had ordered some clothes for himself and also his boyfriend, he checked the status on the shipping and pouted because it remained the same from a few hours ago.

Jeonghan laid his head back against the bed and thought about the face Seungcheol gave him for declining his offer to watch him play basketball. Truth be told he kind of felt really bad for acting like that, he didn’t want Seungcheol to start thinking he’s a bad person.  
  
Shit.  
  
Jeonghan sat up with a frown embedded on his face, "I'm a good person." He murmured out loud, he didn't know if that was a statement or if he was trying to reassure himself. “Right?” Jeonghan pouted.  
  
With an over exaggerated huff, he rolled onto his side and caught a glance of the sticky note on Seungcheol's nightstand.  
  
_List!  
  
\- Take Jeonghan to feed the birds (quality time with my love and my other love, birds)  
\- Go to the gym! (Muscles)  
\- Buy all those gross coconut cookies from the Girl Scout down the street so that she can get the bike she wants  
\- Take Jeonghan to an outdoor movie_  
  
Jeonghan couldn't help the smile that had formed while reading the list but halfway through, he realized the drops landing on the note happened to be from his tears, "Why am I crying." He mumbled, setting down the sticky note before he wiped his eyes and leaned back.  
  
Jeonghan bit his lip as he really thought about it, Seungcheol is good, he has such a good heart, he cares about his family, he cares about his friends and that dumb Girl Scout. Seungcheol genuinely wants to help people whereas Jeonghan would rather take a nap or spend money on clothes.  
  
"Fuck." Jeonghan mumbled as his bottom lip quivered and a fresh batch of tears fell. So what if he's materialistic and would rather watch a movie indoors because it's 2017. He’s still a good person, _right?_  
  
Jeonghan shook his head and pressed himself further into the blankets. They smelled like Seungcheol and it helped in calming the other man down. "I love him, I love him so much." Jeonghan whimpered, he knows he never lets his walls down, he's never vulnerable and acts like a stuck up piece of shit but that's not him. That's not how he loves Seungcheol. He loves that man with all of him, he loves him wholeheartedly and he would give up everything for his Seungcheol.  
  
"I love him." Jeonghan murmured into the pillow, pulling Seungcheol's blanket over himself as his body became restless from the crying.

 

  
"Woah, your grandma was really fucking cool." Wonwoo laughed, setting down his bowl of ramen to take the Polaroid picture from Mingyu's hands. It was a picture of Mingyu and his grandma but his grandma had a nose ring and really beautiful color tattoos.  
  
After the initial crying, Wonwoo had pulled away and simply asked Mingyu if he ate yet. When the man responded no, he went to the kitchen and warmed up some leftover chicken and quickly made ramen. They ate in silence before Mingyu began talking about her and Wonwoo noticed that the more he talked about the eventful life she lived, the happier he became.  
  
"I know right! That was the last picture we took before she went on her tour around the world." His smile faltered, he took the photo back and put it in his wallet.  
  
Wonwoo bit his lip and nudged Mingyu's leg with his foot, "She looked pretty young."  
  
The taller nodded, sighing as he laid down on the bed, his head was near Wonwoo's stomach and to look up at him the angle was a bit weird but he didn't mind. "Yeah, she -" He paused to let out a chuckle, "She had cancer, too late for treatment so she went on a tour around the world." Mingyu rolled his eyes, "She was always so spontaneous my mom hated it. My mom likes rules and schedules but my grandma...she would say fuck it and do whatever." He grinned to himself as he thought about the memories.  
  
Wonwoo noticed the smile and set his hand on Mingyu's head, pushing back the longer pieces of hair. "Tell me your favourite memory." He moved his hand when Mingyu glanced up at him, "Has to be your number one, the one you cherish the most." Wonwoo grinned down at him, his hand absentmindedly starting to run through his hair.  
  
Mingyu chuckled as he leaned into the touch. "When I was a kid my mom added my grandma onto my schools pickup list so that means if she picked me up they wouldn't call my mom. Anyways, when I was in grade four my grandma came and picked me up before my math class - mind you, I sucked at math and she knew that - and she took me out for pizza and then ice cream." He laughed, "My mom was pissed when I came home with sauce all over my face and a 9 month food baby."  
  
Wonwoo paused his movement to let out a laugh, the story was so sweet but he couldn't even imagine a harmless toddler Mingyu. "That's cute...those memories will always be with you, Gyu. She's never leaving you." He promised.  
  
Mingyu glanced up at Wonwoo, he wanted to thank him but something in his eyes just made him feel like this wasn't a burden. That Wonwoo just wanted to be here with him.

“I missed you...we were doing so well, what happened?” Mingyu questioned.

Wonwoo let out a defeated sigh, “I guess you moved on? You could have told me, I will support you and Seungkwan, Gyu.” He promised, he could force his love for Mingyu away but he knows he needs this man in his life.

Mingyu immediately sat up, “Seungkwan?” He trailed off before realizing that they did look a bit secretive lately. “He’s dating Vernon.” Mingyu laughed, shaking his head as he flopped down beside Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he put everything together and soon he was joining Mingyu in the soft laughter that filled the room. Once they quieted down, Mingyu found Wonwoo’s hand under the blanket. He laced their fingers together and gently grazed his thumb against the back of Wonwoo’s palm.  
  
"Don't leave me tonight." Mingyu mumbled, he felt vulnerable and naked without his guards up but he realized he didn't mind being this way with Wonwoo. The taller wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist and cuddled closer to him, "I don't want you to leave me as well."  
  
For the first time in a while, Wonwoo didn't question Mingyu or worry about Seungkwan. He wasn't thinking about anyone but the man holding him right now. "Yeah," He replied simply, glancing up at Mingyu,

"I'll stay."

 

Jeonghan blinked his eyes open from his nap when he felt the soft press of lips against his own. After a few more blinks he recognized the suspect kissing him was Seungcheol.  
  
"Hey, what a pleasant surprise. I got back a little ago and showered, made me happy to see you cuddled up in my bed." The older hummed while moving his kisses to Jeonghan's neck.  
  
"That's why your hair is wet." He smiled, letting his body fall submissive to the warm touch and kisses his boyfriend provided him with. His mind was still hazy from his nap. "I missed you, baby." Jeonghan mumbled, looking into Seungcheol's eyes when the man pulled away and gave him that beautiful smile.  
  
Seungcheol let out a warm laugh, "I missed you so much," He moved his body between Jeonghan's spread legs, "Your face is a little red." Seungcheol pointed out with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jeonghan let out a soft hum, deciding to ignore the observation. He let his fingers move to push Seungcheol's hair back, he's told him so many times to dry his hair before bed or else he will get a cold but he never listens. "Did you eat?" Jeonghan sometimes had to remind Seungcheol to eat since he would always get carried away with other things.  
  
The elder shook his head as he lifted one of his boyfriends legs onto his shoulder and began pressing wet kisses against his thigh, already having a motive for the night. "I told the guys I would find something at home to eat." He murmured while dipping down to press a few more open mouthed kisses to Jeonghan's lips. "And I think I found it."  
  
Jeonghan let out a laugh, "I'm not food."  
  
Seungcheol rolled his eyes playfully, "You don't complain when I eat you out like you’re my last meal."  
  
Jeonghan bit his lip as he felt heat pool at the bottom of his stomach and soon rush through his body. Seungcheol could work him up so well just by his words and foreplay. "What took you so long?" He asked softly, watching his boyfriend nibble at his plush thighs.  
  
Seungcheol removed his mouth for a second to speak, "I was helping that old lady that runs the ddeokbokki stand near the basketball court. She needed some vegetables from the market down the road but didn't have cash so I bought it for her."  
  
Jeonghan felt a crash of his emotions at what Seungcheol said. For a few minutes Jeonghan had forgot about his sudden insecurity in the relationship, but now that feeling is flooding him again.  
  
Seungcheol is too good for him.  
  
Seungcheol deserves better.  
  
Looking up at Jeonghan when he heard sniffles, Seungcheol immediately stopped his lips from making any more bruises on the boys thigh. "Woah, hey, why are you crying? Baby, talk to me." Seungcheol frowned when Jeonghan only started crying harder, "Is it me? Did I - did I hurt you?" His eyes widened and his stomach dropped, he would never take advantage of Jeonghan or ever hurt him especially during sex.  
  
"No, it's not you, fuck Seungcheol." Jeonghan whimpered, covering his face, "You're so good."  
  
Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"  
  
"I said you're so fucking good, you're too good. You're too good for me." He groaned, pushing Seungcheol lightly so that the man would let his leg go. "You're so fucking nice and I'm an ass hole, I only care about myself, I play with your emotions because I'm - I'm mean!" Jeonghan felt like a mess and he was sure he looked like it. "I'm just a pretty bitch, Cheol."  
  
His boyfriend took in a deep breath, "Where is this even coming from? Babe, seriously what's wrong?" Seungcheol has never seen Jeonghan like this, he looks so hurt and he doesn't know what to do right now.  
  
Jeonghan sat up, "Cheol, listen, you're such a sweet person, you help people and you love everyone, you wanted to be a lawyer to help people but stopped because you're scared of having to ever defend someone that's not good." Jeonghan paused to wipe his face, "You fucking feed ducks and birds and I don't even recycle because the symbols confuse me." He exclaimed, more tears falling from his eyes as he realized what was about to happen.  
  
He needed to let Seungcheol go.  
  
Seungcheol let out a laugh, as he cupped Jeonghan's cheeks and wiped his tears away, "That's why I love you. You're not me, you're different and I love that. I love everything about you, Hannie." He promised, searching his boyfriend's eyes for any sign of him understanding.  
  
Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol's hands away and got off the bed, "No - No, you don't get it I'm..." He paused to collect his thoughts, "You deserve better than me." He said slowly, "You deserve to have someone wake up early to go on runs with you, or to feed those stupid fat animals, I need you Cheol but you don't need me. I do nothing for you."  
  
"Oh my god," Seungcheol groaned, flopping onto his back, "Who is putting this in your head? I need you, I love you!" He exclaimed  
  
Jeonghan grabbed his jeans and began to put them back on, "We need to break up, Cheol."  
  
Breakup, of course, "That's your solution to everything, baby." Seungcheol chuckled, looking up at the ceiling and not really thinking about it."  
  
Seungcheol raised an eyebrow and sat up, "Since we are broken up,” He paused to put air quotations around “broken up.” “Why can't we continue with what was happening before?" He teased, standing up and moving to wrap his arms around Jeonghan’s waist from behind.    
  
Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol, "Seungcheol. I'm being serious, I want you to find someone that is perfect for you, someone that deserves you because I'm not that person. I deserve to be lonely and miserable forever." He whined, even stomping his foot a bit to show his desperation.  
  
Seungcheol's eyes widened, "Don't I get a say in if you're not good enough for me?" He exclaimed, quickly turning Jeonghan around, “Baby, I love you because you don’t want pets or kids because you only want the attention on you, I love that you don’t really know how to work the dishwasher but you still tried-”

Jeonghan gasped, “Hey! Nobody told me laundry detergent can’t go in the dishwasher,” He huffed, pouting at the straight face he was given. “Okay, okay, keep telling me how much you love me.” He giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and deciding maybe he should stop fake breaking up with the only man he has ever loved and ever will.

 

“What the fuck did you do?” Jihoon hissed while inspecting Seungcheol’s hair, the elder had sent a group message including everyone but Jeonghan because he really didn’t want the boy to see him like this. Jeonghan only hated two things, bad hair and Thursdays.

"Shut up, this is so funny.” Seokmin practically giggled while taking photos of Seungcheol’s badly dyed hair from different angles. It was an awful dye job, it was platinum blonde in some places while others were a deep red color. On top of that, Seungcheol had clearly tried to cut the sides of his hair so now he looked like a moldy tomato with choppy hair.

Once Seungkwan finished sending the pictures Seokmin took to his own phone he finally went over to asses the damage done. The younger touched the still damp pieces of hair and shivered at how dry they felt.

“You overprocessed your hair, idiot.” Jun mumbled from where he was leaning against the bathroom door frame, nobody really questioned his prolonged stay because they really didn't mind. Jihoon even suggested trading in Soonyoung to keep Jun as a permanent replacement.

Seungcheol groaned as he covered his face with the towel he was using for his hair, “Well obviously,” He deadpanned before his eyes widened, “Jeonghannie is going to kill me.” He whimpered, images of a red faced angry Jeonghan came to mind and he let out a fake sob.

Jun pulled out his phone while Seungcheol began explaining how he had decided to take a nap while the bleach worked and by the collective groans in the room he's sure the elder figured out that was the wrong thing to do. After recording and sending that small clip to Jeonghan, Jun stifled a laugh as Seungcheol warned Seungkwan to not post those pictures onto his snap story.

“Yoon Jeonghan cannot find out about this, I will just book a hair appointment tomorrow and go back to black.” He grumbled, turning to look in the mirror, “Hey it’s not that bad after you stare at it for a while.”

Seungcheol waited for a reply but all he got was Jihoon staring at him, demanding eye contact, “Ew,” He murmured, shifting around awkwardly but Jihoon wouldn't move away from him, it was painful to look into his eyes when he was being glared at but it was also hard to look anywhere else. “What is happening right now.” He whined feeling incredibly small against someone the height of a toddler.

Jihoon took a step forward before grabbing Seungcheol’s hair so that the taller was forced to bend down a little. Everyone in the room grew silent as they all leaned in to catch a hint of the words Jihoon would say.

“You’re stupid.”

Seungcheol grumbled under his breath and stood straight after the grip was released from damaged hair. “Everyone get out! I hate you, you are all unsupportive,” One hand held his towel around his hips while he walked to the door, his friends in tow. He used his free hand to open the door as he turned to his best friends, “Nobody is invited to my birthday party next year and I'm unfriending you guys on facebook.”  
  
Seungcheol’s chest swelled with pride when he saw the looks of shock and horror placed on his friends faces but when he followed their line of sight his grip on the towel loosened and almost fell. He quickly tightened his hold and cleared his throat, glancing at his friends for help but they did nothing but pass by Seungcheol and quickly exit the room.

“Nobody uses facebook anymore!” Jun shouted from half way down the hallway, a throaty laugh escaping him.

Seungcheol closed his eyes tightly for a second before he opened them and yeah, a fuming Yoon Jeonghan was still there holding a plastic Walmart bag.

“What is in-”

“Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan finally exploded, his voice a few octaves higher and he pushed his boyfriend away when the man tried to pull him inside.

“I’m going to get the dean called on me! Jesus Christ Jeonghan you’re crazy.” Seungcheol shook his head as Jeonghan finally entered the room and he was able to close the door.

Jeonghan didn’t say a word as he walked to the bathroom and set the bag down, he looked at the opened up packet of bleach and developer, “You idiot, you used 40 developer and fell asleep?” He turned to his boyfriend whose face fell a little as he walked into the room.

“Everyone keeps calling me dumb, I’m not dumb, I just don’t do hair.” He grumbled, his pride and feelings were hurt, literally everyone that has seen his hair called him dumb and it was annoying, it was a simple mistake. He didn’t need his boyfriend to call him an idiot as well, he already felt silly for the whole situation.

Jeonghan took a breath and tried to remember that nobody cares this much about hair the way he does, “I’m sorry, you are not dumb, but baby,” Jeonghan stepped closer and cupped Seungcheol’s cheeks, “Why didn’t you ask me to help you?”

Seungcheol pouted his bottom lip out, “I wanted to surprise you,” He trailed off, looking away from his boyfriend when he felt heat rushing to his cheeks, “I wanted to get the same hair color as you.” He admitted.

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of a reason why Seungcheol would want to do that, after a few seconds his eyes lit up, “Couple hair!”

“Yeah,” The elder chuckled, moving to sit on the toilet cover, “Think you can fix this dye job and self hair cut disaster?” He questioned while already knowing the answer.

Jeonghan took out the bottles of dye, shampoo and conditioner and got to work. The couple decided that Seungcheol would look a lot better with blue-black hair that simply was black with blue tones in it. Once that was completed and Jeonghan some how magically restored Seungcheol’s hair to life with different treatments and conditioners, it was time to fix the cut.

“Plug in your razor.” Jeonghan hummed against the playlist he turned on somewhere between the dye job and the hair treatments. Once Seungcheol sat back down on the toilet seat, Jeonghan resumed his position between the elders legs. He shaved the sides and the back before lightly trimming the rest of the hair, once he was happy with the look the two cleaned up side by side and then went to the kitchen to enjoy some left overs.

“That cake was so good I don’t even care that Mingyu will probably kill me. I don’t know how Mingyu slept through all this, his room must be soundproof.” Jeonghan chuckled, going to the kitchen and setting their plates into the sink before he walked back over to Sengcheol. His boyfriend leaned over and pulled him in by the waist.

“You got dessert but I didn’t get mine,” Seungcheol tugged on Jeonghan’s arm, pulling him onto his lap. “You already cock blocked me once today,” He hummed, his hand cupping the back of his boyfriend's neck, “Don’t make it twice.” Seungcheol trailed off while pressing their lips together and using his free hand to reach behind his neck and pull his own shirt off in one quick motion.

At around 3 in the morning, Seungcheol pulled himself out of Jeonghan and let out a happy sigh, “I think I want you forever.” He murmured into his boyfriend's hair, kissing that spot a few times.

“Mmm, I know I want you forever and ever and -” He trails his words off to press warm kisses against Seungcheol’s mouth, “Do you think Wonwoo and Mingyu will ever be together?”

The elder grinned, “I don't believe that there is a universe where Wonwoo and Mingyu don’t end up together,” He let out warm laugh, “They are destined for each other, if they were put on the opposite sides of the earth they would still find each other. It’s fate, Hannie.”

Jeonghan rested his chin against Seungcheol’s left pec, “I wish we had a love like that, so romantic.” He teased, his hand coming up to push the freshly dyed hair out of his lovers eyes.

“Why do I need the universe to help me find you when you are already here, in my bed, in my arms and in my heart?” He laughed, pressing a warm kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead, “I don’t have to find you if I never let you go.” Seungcheol pointed out.

“Yeah, I think the universe just belongs to them. We have each other though, is that romantic enough for you?” Jeonghan questioned, putting his head right against Seungcheol’s heart, closing his eyes as he listened to those continuous beats.

“Yeah, I think it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I don't know where to start! Okay first of all...I may have went to diamond edge :)))))))
> 
> ANYWAYS! Important stuff, as you can see this story is complete, I know it is not how a lot of you expected it to end, tbh I didn't expect it to end like this and I'm really sorry. If you are a writer you can understand not having the motivation/ideas to continue writing a story. If you're not a writer well...you know when you have a 2k essay to submit and you're only 250 words in and you've run out of ideas? YEAH ME TOO
> 
> I will briefly explain why I am ending this fic, I have run out of ideas/motivation to write this universe, I also think my writing has developed further than this and if I start writing the way I would like it would clash. 
> 
> Now here is how the end game would be for the pairings, (This fic initially was going to end by chapter 20)
> 
> Jeongcheol - Seungcheol would have proposed and they would be a young annoying engaged couple that loves each other too much. (Jeonghan would show off his ring to literally everyone and point out how large the diamond is)
> 
> Verkwan - They would take things slow, they would still be shy around each other ~ young love 
> 
> Meanie - They would finally, finally, FINALLY date and love each other forever ... just kidding they would probably break up a few times, fight a little etc hehe
> 
> Anyways...You guys will see me soon! I don't know if I made it obvious enough in the last part of the fic but, my next fic will be called The Universe and I need help with decisions! I've decided that writing two - three couples in one fic is annoying and overshadows the other couple (the way this fic became Jeongcheol orientated) so I want to know what ship you want to see and what type of content! 
> 
> So please let me know in the comments what you'd like to see and leave ideas! I can't stress this enough guys omg if you have been dying to see a certain plot, scene or conversation just let me know!! I love shit like that! 
> 
> Sooo help me create The Universe! 
> 
> Ship:  
> 1 - Jeongcheol  
> 2 - Meanie 
> 
> AU Type:  
> 1 - University  
> 2 - Highschool  
> 3 - Rich X, Bartender Y  
> 4 - X gets introduced to Y but Y isn't single and they start to become ~friends~  
> 5 - X hates Y and vise versa and sometimes they fuck...aggressively...then they fall in love  
> 6 - Childhood friends/neighbors  
> More ideas are also welcome!
> 
> Length:  
> 1 - Oneshot  
> 2 - Chaptered  
> 3 - Oneshot with a series 
> 
> Pleaaaase let me know! As always you can find me on twitter @17sungj I LOVE YOU GUYS once again i apologize for this mess <3


End file.
